


Hearts of Darkness (Old Version)

by Megamonster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/OFC - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nightmares, Non-con but in like two chapter, Sam Winchester/OFC - Freeform, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Braelyn James is a normal girl, living in a normal town, at least it seemed normal. She's kept her secret a secret for a while, even from the one's she loves. But eventually she has to come to terms with her current situation to save the lives of her new friends she encounters.**Update: I realized that my first attempt at a story arc fanfic wasn't my best. So I've decided to redo this whole story and make it not so, whatever it is. Feel free to read this if you want, but I'm just letting you all know. It won't be as creepy as I found my main character to be in this. Don't know when it will be updated, but it will be at some point. It will also be posted as a separate work entirely instead of replacing the chapters, in case there are some people that actually are reading this one and suddenly the chapter is non-existent. Thanks!**





	1. Middle of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I brought this over from my Wattpad account, decided to share it here. It's not much, just something I had in my head for quite a long time, hope y'all enjoy, comments are much appreciated. First time poster, first time writing something like this. Don't hate too hard. Thanks.
> 
> **If you'd like to read the newly revised version, you can [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13549524/chapters/31088235) .

There's a strange sound emanating in the back of my mind, like a steady beep. It seems to be fading in loud, it's pitch black where I am. But then I realize my eyes are closed. I come out of my unconscious state and try opening my eyes. They droop closed due to the drugs. This place smells clean, maybe I'm in a hospital, that would explain the beeping. I open my eyes again and see the heart monitor. Sure enough, I was in a hospital. But why was I here? I look around the room with hooded eyes, and see two figures outside, talking. Looks like Sam and Dean. I could tell it was them, because Sam's like a fucking skyscraper with that mop on his head, and Dean would be with Sam anyway. My eyes close again, damn these drugs. I keep them closed and breath. Then I hear the door open, opening my eyes slowly, it's a nurse, she came to check on me.

"Hey, you're awake." She said calmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I tell her with a small smile.

"That's because the drugs are wearing off." She checks my IV bag and walks back towards the door. "Uh gentlemen, sorry to interrupt, but she's awake if you'd like to see her." They come in and stand on either side of me. "Call if you need anything." The nurse said and walked out of the room shutting the door.

"Hey guys. What's shakin'?" I say groggily.

"Not much. Just waiting for you to wake up. How you doin'?" Dean asks me.

"I'm doing ok I guess." I go to scratch my face and just now noticed a cast on my wrist. "What the hell? What happened to me?" Looking to them for answers.

"You were attacked, do you not remember that?" Sam asks. Flashes of images appear in my head... The alley, the thing that looked like my housemate snapping my wrist.

"Now I do. What the fuck was it?" I sit up slowly. Sam sits down on the bed to my left.

"Uh it was a werewolf." Sam said.

"Uh what? But it was my housemate Jenna. H-h-how could she be a werewolf? They don't even exist." Trying to wrap my head around all this.

"She was most likely bitten." Dean says. "Did you notice any weird markings on her?"

"Um, well I saw something on her shoulder, it looked like a bite bark. I asked if she had gotten bitten by some animal, she gave me the cold shoulder, bandaged it up and went on with her day." I told them.

"Do you know when exactly?" Sam asks.

"Uh, about 3 weeks ago. Shortly after she went camping, up north with some of her friends." Sam looked at Dean over his shoulder. "Is she ok?" Sam didn't answer. My eyes shift to the older Winchester. "Dean, is Jenna alive?"

"No, we couldn't save her. There is just no cure for this." I look down in shock. "I'm sorry. She would have killed you or someone else if we didn't get rid of her."

I'm silent for a while, and finally muster up something. "No, i-it's fine. She wasn't much of a friend, but she was the only one I had here." I say.

"So are you gonna stay in the house you shared or do you have family you can go back to?" Sam asks.

"No. I left my family because my mom just didn't want me staying with her anymore. I have nowhere to go." I say. "I don't know what I'm going to do." Dean sits on the other side of me and places a hand on my leg. I look into his green eyes, he's smiling at me.

"It'll be ok, I'm sure you'll figure something out." Dean reassured me. But honestly, in the past 2 days, Sam and Dean seemed more like a friend than Jenna ever was. I wanted to stay with them, but I thought that would be kind of rude to ask of them. I barely know them. I look at Sam who seemed to be in thought.

"Sam, got something on your mind?" I ask.

"Well, I was just thinking, maybe you could stay with us, at least till you get back on your feet."

"No." Dean protests.

"Come on Dean! It would only be for a little while." Sam replies. Dean just sits on the bed, silently.

"Sam it's fine. I'll just find somewhere else to stay. I'm sure a cheap motel will work. I've got money, I'll eventually find a place to live. It'll be fine." I tell them.

"No Braelyn, you're coming to stay with us." Sam tells me in a stern tone. 

"Why? You don't even know me. I could be dangerous to you two." I exclaim, which is true for that matter.

"It's because Sammy here has a thing for you." Dean calmly says sitting back and kicking his feet up on the bed. I shift so I'm sitting cross legged.

"Shut up, Dean!" Sam hisses as a slight blush crosses his face.

"That's sweet Sam, but I don't think I'm good for you." When did we go from me not staying with them to Sam has feelings for me, that's a big jump. "And I don't know if it would be right staying with you. So just drop it, okay?"

He turns to Dean. "Sam, if she doesn't want to, then leave it be." Sam ignores him.

"Fine. Is there anywhere we could drop you off at?" Sam's arms are crossed.

"I could just go back to the house, that's where my truck is. I'll just pack up and head back to my hometown. I remembered, I have a friend who would take me in, she's a long time friend." I say to them. Sam looks away, he looks like he doesn't like the fact that I'll be going away. I just don't want to intrude in their lives, and with their line of work. Plus, with what's going on with me, I don't want to drag them down with me.

"That sounds doable." Dean says.

Just then the doctor showed up in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, Ms. James, but I'm just here to check up on you." He grabs the clipboard on the wall. "And to let you know you can be released in a little while." He walks over and stands next to Sam. "So, you have a broken wrist, I'd recommend leaving the cast on for 8 weeks for it to fully heal. Don't do anything extraneous, you could damage your wrist even more. I hope to see you back in 8 weeks for a check up." He smiles at me. "A nurse will come in to let you know you can check out."

"Thanks doc." I say as he leaves. The door clicks shut and footsteps walk away. I look at the brothers. "I can't wait to get out here."

"Hospital's creep you out?" Dean asks still as relaxed as can be.

"You could say that." I chuckle.

"You encountered a werewolf, and got your wrist broken in the process, but hospitals creep you out." Dean says with a laugh. Sam's still not looking at me, not saying anything.

"What can I say Dean." I smile then I look back to Sam. "Sam?" Not even a flinch. "Oh come on, just because I'm not staying with you guys doesn't mean anything. Do you have to put up this attitude?"

He sighs, "I guess not. I'm sorry, it's just, I dunno."

"Sam, if it's for protection, I'll be okay. I have friends, well a friend, who will help protect me. And I can protect myself. Everything will work out eventually. Don't worry about me." I reach out for his hand. He doesn't recoil at my touch, just squeezes mine.

"Braelyn." That's all he says. Then the door opens again, the same nurse from before came in and told me I was able to leave. She came over and undid my IV and anything else I was hooked up to.

"So, where are my clothes?" I ask the nurse.

"They're in the closet here." Pointing towards a cabinet thing on the wall.

"Thanks." She leaves and I try to stand. I'm a little wobbly, but I'll make it. I hobble my way over to the closet and grab my clothes.

"You gonna need any help?" Sam asks standing up.

"Nah I think I'll be ok Sam, thanks anyway." I close the bathroom door and hear Dean pat Sam on the back, 'Nice try, next time.' Then Sam retaliates, 'Shut up.' I untie the hospital gown and attempt to put my bloody shirt on. Making sure I put my left arm in first, followed by my jeans. I walk out and throw the hospital gown on the bed and put my boots on. Bending down to tie them, I realize this is a little difficult. Dean walks over and helps me tie them. "Thanks Dean."

"It's no trouble, I helped Sammy tie his shoes till he was 7." He gets them tied, stands up and looks at me with those green eyes. My heart skipped a beat when he smiles. Sam cleared his throat and we turned to look at him.

"Should we get going then?" He's holding out my jacket for me. Such a gentleman. Sam helps me put it on and I sling my purse over my shoulder and tell them I'm ready to leave this dreadful place. Walking out of the room, there was a nurses station where a bunch of them were gawking and giggling at the brothers. Dean smiled and winked at them. They started gushing and freaking out.

"So I see you guys are popular with the ladies?" I say to them.

"Yea we are, I should have asked for their numbers." Dean says looking back and checking out the three nurses. We are walking towards the elevator, and Sam pressed the button. We get in, Sam goes to push the button for the main floor and Dean looks at his phone. I'm between them and as I look back to the hall, I see someone staring right at me. Whoever that is, knows me, they never break the stare, never blinking. Something strange happens, his nose crinkles like a dog, and bares their teeth. The doors close and I instantly knew what that was. I look over to Dean on my right, he's still on his phone and Sam's watching the numbers when I look at him. Obvious fear on my face, but I need to calm down before they start asking questions. Taking a long deep breath in, and letting it out. Listening to the beeping as we passed each floor. The doors open and I see the main entrance of the hospital.

"I'll definitely need to change out of these bloody threads." I say as we walk out the main doors to the Impala.

"Yea probably, people might think something is wrong with you." Dean says.

"Isn't that what people say about you two?" I laugh.

"Ha ha ha very funny Brae." Dean gave me a nickname. A nickname I haven't used in years, I've always hated it, but when it rolls of his tongue, it sounds, different. Dean opens the back door for me and gets in himself, Sam getting in on the passenger's side next to Dean. He turns the car on and she roars fierce. Peeling out of of the hospital parking lot.

They pull into the driveway of the house I've been staying in. It's like an old Victorian place, big porch with a swing on it. The paint was light and fit in with the neighborhood.

"Thanks guys." Still sitting in the Impala. "I mean it. Thank you."

"It's no trouble." Sam responds. I grab my purse and open the back door. Standing just outside of the door, looking at the house, and at my lonely truck next to Jenna's beat up Jeep. Just beyond the garage, that same guy from the hospital is standing behind it, barely visible. Staring right at me, and then his eyes shift to the boys, just glaring at them.

"Uh, hey, so I decided to change my mind about going back home." Almost panic in my voice.

"Huh? Why?" Dean questions getting out of the car.

"I dunno, there just isn't anything for me back there. Plus, I like you guys, you're too funny and great people. I think I would be too depressed being home." Sam gets out with a big smile on his face.

"Really? You mean it?" He walks around to come over by me.

"Yea, I think I would feel much safer being with you guys." I say darting my eyes back to the garage, the guy's gone, looking back at Sam.

"You sure?" Sam asks.

"Yea. I'm sure." I smile. "You guys wanna help me pack?" They nod. We walk up the porch steps and I unlock the door. They're looking around the entry way and I lead them upstairs to my room. "So. Welcome to my little apartment." I turn to look at them. They're judging my taste in room decor. "What, black and orange walls not your type? I love Halloween."

"It's not just that, most things just don't go together in here." Sam says.

"Oh hush you." I pick up a bag from the closet, pack some clothes and my laptop, changing my shirt and pants in the process. "Alright, so, I probably won't stay with you guys long, so I only packed enough clothes for like maybe 2 weeks."

"I thought you said you were coming to stay with us?" Dean asks.

"Yea, well, I dunno. What am I gonna do with my truck?" I ask them.

"We could have a special friend come and get it." Sam says.

"They aren't gonna rob me or anything?" I question.

"No, he's a close friend, we trust him." Dean pulls out his phone. "I'll text him the address, so just leave the keys in the truck where he could find them."

"Just, hm just tell him to check the glove box when he gets here." We walk down the stairs, picking up my keys and going to my truck. I open the passenger side door and place the keys where Dean told his friend they'd be. Sam grabs my bag and puts it in the trunk. We get back in the Impala and drive to wherever they lived. They told me they live in Kansas, in some bunker they discovered like 2 years ago or something. The drive was going to be pretty long.

It was noon when we left Madison, WI, we would reach our destination by 10:30 or sooner, depending on how fast Dean drives. We would play some road trip games, like Eye Spy, 20 questions, and the License plate game. Eventually they veered from 20 questions to Truth or Dare. Which I don't know how you would play that in a moving car, honestly. They started to get to know me little by little, just not the whole truth. They're not ever going to know everything about me, lying is the best way to get me through most things they ask, they both lie in their profession. So why can't I? 

We were crossing state lines taking some back road to bypass all the traffic and toll booths. Which would get us there a lot faster than the expected time of arrival. They wanted to stop off at a diner to eat. So somewhere in Nebraska we stop at a ma and pa place. After eating, we drove silently on. Being full and a steady drive on smooth road was lulling me to sleep. As I lay in the back, dozing in and out, not finding a comfortable spot to lay in stretched out on the bench of the backseat. Eventually, I curl up with my back to the backrest, face lax and ready for some decent sleep. My ears could hear, over the soft sounds of the music Dean was playing, someone had shifted in their seat and a they spoke.

“She’s asleep.” It was Sam. I continue to breath evenly, invested in the conversation the brother’s would be having. “I feel like the situation was taken care of, but something still doesn’t feel right.”

“We took care of the werewolf that was terrorising people, what does it feel like to you?” I hear Dean ask.

“I dunno, just, something.”

“That’s vague Sammy.”

“Well, I dunno how else to explain it, Dean. It just feels like this might not be over.” Dean shushes Sam, and I shift to make it seem like I was almost awake. I lay on my back with my face towards them, hands resting on my stomach.

“You need to be more quiet.” Sam sighs loudly. “Sam, wolf dead, case solved, everything’s fine. We don’t need to worry about this anymore.”

“But, wolves usually are in packs. There was only one that we killed.”

“You might actually be right about this, but we are almost home, we’ll just have to keep an eye out for anything strange happening in Madison.”

“Alright.” They stopped talking, and things were silent for quite awhile. My leg twitched and I hit the door, scaring myself awake a little more. I breath in deep and roll so my back is to them, drifting off to sleep.

In my mind, there are very few times I ever have a nightmare. This was a rare occasion _. Leaves are crunching, it's dark, wet and cold. Flashes of me running, screaming. Then it's one solid roll, like I'm in a horror movie. I can't tell what I'm running from, but I'm running. I stop and hide behind a large tree, which I know in my experience, is a horrible idea. I look down at my attire, I'm wearing a black fitted rich person/business women dress and flats. What the hell am I wearing this for, I'd never wear something like this. I slow my breathing down and it's silent in these woods. Then slow crunches of leaves were behind a few feet, a twig snapped to my left a couple of trees away. I look in that direction and there's a person, looking around, my guess, looking for me. I don't think I'd be able to outrun them, I should have climbed a tree. Running right would be my best option. The leaves from behind me crunched, getting closer to me. I need to run, now. I sat for a minute and caught my strength to run. I booked it right and the two guys came right after me. I kept telling myself don't look back, never look back. Looking back is what the blonde bitches get killed for. Running to God knows where, all I could do is pray that nothing bad happens to me. Up ahead, in the distance I saw headlights. I ran as fast as I could to the lights, scraping my legs and arms in the process. I reach the car and it was Sam and Dean's Impala. _

_ "Sam!! Dean!!" I screamed for them. They were closing the trunk when they saw me. "You guys have to help me! These guys or things are chasing after me!" Sam takes me in his arms to protect me. The guys caught up to us, and they growled at the brothers, snarling even. One of them looked like the guy I saw at the hospital this morning, and the other one looked like.. Jared. _

_ "We got her for you." Dean says to them. _

_ "Huh?!" I yell. _

_ "You're welcome for helping you capture her. Glad we could be of service." Sam's grip was tight, making sure I didn't make a run for it. I tried using my fingers to pry his grip from my arm. His knuckles were white, but I tried anything to get him off. Hitting him, kicking his legs, Dean came over and hit me in the back of the head with the butt end of his shotgun. Making me a bit dizzy. I slump in Sam's arm and nearly fell to the ground. _

_ "Sabastien would hunt you down if you were to harm her any further." Said one of the guys. As they spoke it sounded like I was under water and my ears were ringing. "But she is alive, and for that, we thank you." Both of the guys came up and grabbed either arm, tightly. _

_ "No!" I hazily turn to Sam, trying to pull myself away and shout at him while crying. "Sam don't let them take me! Sam, Dean!!" One of the guys grabs me by my legs and the other by my arms. Carrying me away while I scream and cry out hurtful things to the brothers who betrayed me. They knew what I got into and used me to throw me back to them. "No!!!!!" I scream in the distance as Sam and Dean laugh loud, echoing and bouncing off each tree. Every bounce kept getting more and more distorted. A third guy is waiting with a van, he throws me in the back of the van after tying me up. A muffled scream that no one heard. _


	2. Part of the Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda long, little smut, don't hate if it sucks. Not very good at writing sex. Anyways, enjoy.

I jolt awake, screaming, tears are streaming down my face and I'm panting. Sam and Dean look back at me scared shitless.

"Holy shit, you ok Brae?" I'm sitting up, scared out of my mind. Sam's the one looking more concerned than Dean. "Answer me." Sam said sternly.

"I think." I say quietly.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"A nightmare. A very vivid nightmare." The brother's smiles and hearing their maniacal laughters echoing in my head. I jump when Sam pulls me out of the car and into a tight hug. His warm arms wrapped around me, making me feel safe. Dean gets out and joins in the hug.

"You're probably not gonna want to talk about it." Dean said. I shake my head. "Ok, let's get you inside." Sam goes to unwrap his arms and I grasp his shirt tightly.

"Sam." Looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "Promise you'll watch out for me." I say to him specifically.

"Brae?" He questions.

"Promise! Sam, just please! Promise you won't let anything happen to me."

He stares at me a moment and manages, "I promise." He cups my face and caresses my cheeks with his thumbs.

I feel instant relief, "Thank you Sam!" He wipes the tears from my eyes.

Dean unlocks the trunk, I grab a bag and they grab their bags they brought with them. The garage is freaking awesome, I love all the vintage cars. I walk right over to the green piece of machinery, and gawk in amazement. "She's a thing of beauty, I've always wanted one of these." I smile as I touch the hood.

"Brae, let's get inside, it's a little chilly here." Dean walks over to me and takes my hand from the hood and leads me inside the bunker. We walk toward the bedrooms and show me where I'll be staying. They go to put their stuff in their rooms while I sit on the bed and think about the nightmare I had. I'm in the middle of thought and then there's a tap at the door, it's Dean.

"You ok?" I nod and smile small. "Doesn't look like it. What's going on?" Dean kneels and looks up at me with concerning eyes. I look down at my hands on my lap and debate telling him my nightmare. His hands grab mine and he squeezes them to let me know it'll be ok. "Sam's usually better at doing this, but I want to know what I could do to help. You can tell me."

I let out a shaky breath, "I had a nightmare, about werewolves."

"Well, you were attacked by one, I could see why you'd have a nightmare." Dean said calmly.

"Let me finish Dean." I clear my throat. "The werewolves were chasing me through some woods. I saw some headlights and ran towards them. It was your car and you guys were there. I asked for your help as soon as the werewolves caught up. But Sam held onto me a little too tight and you were helping them capture me. You literally gave me to them and they took me away, and you both were laughing like you wanted to give me up, like you didn’t care what happened to me." I was slightly crying and squeezing hard on Dean's hands till my knuckles were white. Dean released his hands, stood up and pulled me up and in for a tight hug.

He whispers in my ear, "If you think for a second we'd do that to you, you best be kidding. We would never do anything like that to you." I grip his shoulders.

"Thanks Dean. I needed to hear that. Cause that nightmare just felt so real, I could actually feel Sam's hand tightening around my arm, tree branches scraping me. It just didn't seem like a dream." I say in the crook of his neck.

"No problem, everything will be fine." He pauses for a moment. Holding me in silence. "Hey you hungry?" Dean asked.

I look into his eyes, "Oh my god, I thought you'd never ask." Dean just smiles wide at me. He wraps his arm around me and leads me to the kitchen where Sam was sitting on his computer drinking a beer.

"So Brae, what would you like to eat? I could whip something up for you, or I could go make a run somewhere." Dean asks. It's almost 10, I wasn't sure what I was hungry for.

Just thinking about food made my stomach growl. "Hmm, I could go for a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, or a triple meat sub with mayo or like 12 tacos, oh god, I dunno." Dean just stares at me. "Every instinct is telling me to go with the burger." I look up at the ceiling squinting, making sure that's what I want, nodding. "And pie."

"Man, this chick, it's hot that you could have that kind of appetite. Alright, I don't quite have all the stuff to make it, so I'll run out to a burger joint and grab that, and pie! Sammy you want anything?" Dean turns to Sam.

"Nah I'm good, I'll just find something here." Sam barely looks up from the screen.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few. No funny business while I'm out or I'll ground you both." Dean smiles, pointing between us and heads back out to the garage.

"Big daddy Dean might bust us, oh no." I laugh.

"I heard that!" Dean shouts, his voice echoing. I laugh. Sam then looks up from the screen and stares at me.

"Do you have anything to drink?" I ask.

"There's beer in the fridge. That's if you drink it." I walk toward the fridge and take a beer out. I twist the cap off and take a big swig of it.

"Of course I drink beer." I take another sip. "What?" Sam was staring at me wide eyed.

"Nothing." Sam laughs and kind of bites his lower lip. I take another drink and he's just watching me. “It’s just-, nevermind, just never thought you’d be the type to drink that. Most girls hate beer.”

“I grew into it, I prefer whiskey or vodka, though.” Sam nods and continues to stare as I keep drinking from the bottle. I laugh. "Sam, I eat and drink like a guy. Does-does this turn you on?" He loses my gaze and clears his throat. "I kind of figured this would turn Dean on, but you." I set my beer on the table and walk up to him. Standing between his legs as he turned to face me, I can tell he's getting nervous. "Do I make you hard Sam?" I place my hands on his thighs.

"Dean said we shouldn't do anything." Sam warns. "He might get jealous."

"Don't worry, I was only taking about making out for a while." Whispering, I grab the collar of his shirt and bite my lip while staring at his. "C’mon Sammy." He couldn't help himself, he grabs my sides and wraps me in his arms and lips. I climb into his lap and he leans his back against the wall. I open my mouth to let him in. His tongue explores my mouth and rubbing against my tongue. I release the kiss to look in his beautiful hazel eyes. "God you're so attractive." I lick his lips and we continue to lock our lips together. Sam trails his hands under my shirt and up my back. I let go of his mouth and move down to his neck.

"You know this might lead to something else." I move his shirt and bite lightly on his collarbone. His fingers curl along my back. "Nggh. Brae, Dean could be back any minute."

"No, it'll be ok, shh." My mouth finds his again, our kiss becomes deeper. I trail my hand to his hard on. Palming him through his jeans, groaning in his throat. He releases our mouths, I move my hand up and down against his covered cock. Earning a deep groan from his mouth.

"Brae, if you don't stop, Imma pounce and take you right here!" Sam growls, his pupils blown with lust. "Plus, Dean could be back soon."

"Mmm you're right." I fix his shirt, take his hands away from me and climb off him. Grab my beer and drink from it. "I'll be back." I tell him. I can hear him panting and clearing his throat as I leave the kitchen. Walking back into my room I go to my bag on the bed. I shut my door and change into a pair of black plaid pajama shorts, they were border line booty shorts, and a fitted tank top, it was most likely a size too small. I walk back into the kitchen with my empty bottle and Sam just gawks at me. "See something you like?" I wink at him and set the bottle in the sink. "This is where you put them right?" Sam just nods at me. I go back to the fridge and open another beer. I stand in front of the sink. Then Dean walks in with a bag and a box containing pie.

"Guess who's back-" He stops in his tracks and sees me leaning against the sink, drink in my hands and in my pj's. "Whoa, uh, got your burger, and I uh got Apple Pie. Hope that's okay for you." He looks me up and down.

"Great I'm starving." I take the bag from Dean, setting it on the table, take out one of the burgers and take a bite. Really savoring the flavors of this burger. "Oh my god, this is the best burger I've ever had!" I say with a mouthful. Truly it was, Merrill had some really great burgers, Madison too, but this was way better than any burger from Red Robin.

"Well, uh, yea, Lebanon has a pretty good burger joint." Dean says as he checks me out.

"Hmm." I take another drink of the cold beer. He clears his throat and sits down across from Sam. I sit next to Sam and continue to devour my burger. Dean takes his out and eats his. Sam makes something to eat, it was some sort of chicken salad. I hear something strange and look at the doorway. It was a strange stoic man in a trench coat.

"Hey Cas." Sam says.

"Hello Dean, Sam, and guest." He stares at me a moment. "Or should I call you Braelyn?"

"You may call me Brae." I say to the strange man who appeared. I turn Sam, "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Castiel, he's an angel. He is the one Dean texted to bring your truck."

"Ah, ok." I nod. "Thanks, where'd you put my keys?"

"I put them on the dresser in your room and you're welcome."

"Cas, come and sit with us." Dean pats the seat next to him. Cas follows Dean's instructions and takes a seat across from me. Dean leans in and whispers something in his ear, Cas nods to whatever he asked, and goes back to his food. "How are you doing Cas?"

"I'm doing well." He says, his attention was turned to the young Winchester. "Sam, are you okay?" Cas asks.

"Yeah? Why?" Sam questions.

"It's just, you seem, lustful." Cas blurts. I choke on the beer I'm drinking, Dean on his burger and Sam on air. Sam darts his eyes between me and Cas.

"No." Sam laughs nervously. "No." He turns his eyes back down to his plate.

"You're lying." Sam peers up and glares at Cas. Dean looks a little confused, I guzzle my beer and go to put in the sink with the other one. I look at Dean who's just staring at me.

"Just drop it, Cas!" Sam tells him.

"If you insist." Cas sits silently next to Dean.

"What was that about?" Dean questions.

"Don't worry about it." Sam says quickly, pushing his plate away.

"So uh, Dean, got any of that hard liquor? Beer isn't going to get me drunk." I say with a smile. Dean gets up and grabs a bottle of whiskey. "Ah, thank you my good man." I take a sip straight out of the bottle. "Phwew! That's strong." 

"Are you okay, Braelyn?" Cas asked me.

"Yeah, um Cas, I'm fine actually." I reassure him. "Just having such a good time here, I want to get drunk." He looks at me, but turns his attention to Dean as he speaks.

"Let the girl get drunk, it's party time." Dean smiles. I pour some of the whiskey into a small glass, and start the party.

We are all laughing except for Cas, who doesn't understand most of the stuff we were talking about. I'm far past buzzed, but not totally gone. We try getting the angel to drink with us, but he won't do it.

"C'mon Cas." I slur a little. "It'll be fun."

"I think I'll pass. Inebriation is not my strong suit." Cas replies.

"If you're gonna be here, you gotta have a little fun." Dean tells Cas, sliding him a glass of whiskey. He takes a second, gives in and takes the glass. "Atta boy." Dean pats his shoulder as he downs the drink.

"We're here for enjoyable times, right." Cas slides the glass back at Dean and he pours him another drink.

"Rightio Castio!" I say nodding my drink towards him and taking a sip. Sam and Dean laugh at me. "What?" I laugh right back.

"You're just hilarious. Brae, where have you been?" Dean asks.

"I know I'm hilarious, well, a hilarious drunk. I'm sort of the fun one at parties. Let's see, I lived in Merrill all my life and about 2 years ago I moved to Madison." I say staring at my drink.

"We have plenty of time to get to know you, but why not start now?" Dean states.

"Hm, well I had a very normal childhood. Unless, having your father skip out on you when you just turned 8, normal." I take another sip.

"Your dad walked out on you when you were 8?" Sam asked.

"More like drove off while I chased after him, in my night gown." I say.

"Consider yourself lucky. Our dad left us alone for weeks maybe months in dingy motels, depending on how long the case would take. Up until Dean was old enough to go with, and shortly after I would have been ready." Sam responds.

"Wow, my dad would never leave me alone for barely 5 minutes. Okay, your lives were far worse than mine. But uh, my mom was hysterical when he silently packed up his car, she was screaming and begging for him not to leave. When he wouldn't say anything to her, she started cussing and hitting him, something an 8 year old shouldn't see or hear."

"That's awful. I'm sorry Brae." Sam placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, I barely remember him. From what I do remember, he would always tell me I was his little frog.” I smile at a memory that flashed into my head. “For my 5th birthday he gave me a stuffed frog that I carried with me everywhere. But I lost it when my mom brought me with to an out of state art show she hosted for a charity thing. My mom tried replacing that frog with something else, but it was the only thing I had from him. But later in life I found out that he slept with his secretary who was like 15 years younger than my mom, and when he left us that day, he and her went and got eloped right after the annulment. Otherwise I was just a normal person, up until high school." I say.

"What happened in high school?" Dean asked.

I pause. "Oo yay, getting into the serious stuff, cheesy drama fest." I laugh and take another swig.

"Would you like us leave it alone?" Cas asks.

"Nah, it's fine. It's just a story, I started this, and I'm drunk so it'll be ok. Well there was this new kid that had came to my school, it was sophomore year, the start of November. I had a boyfriend, he was the star football player. I know, a girl like me with the star athlete. But he was cheating on me with a slut who was mutual friends with the new kid and my best friend." I start to tell my story.

"You knew he was cheating on you, but you stayed with him anyway?" Sam asked.

"Not at first, my mom had this art show and I invited my boyfriend, but he couldn't make it, so I invited the new kid, since he was a part of our friend group. We went to this amusement park, and I found myself to really like the guy. It was wrong to have feelings for someone else, but he seemed to genuinely care about me more than my so called boyfriend ever did. That night we got back into town and we took a walk. We talked and he made me laugh, he stopped me and for some reason, I wanted to kiss him. I walked right up to him and initiated the kiss. I realized what I had done, but then he told me that my boyfriend was cheating on me. I ran home and cried. Eventually I confronted him before class, and he denied what Jared said and he broke up with me. Which proved my point. Then things started to get weird, Jared started doing these weird things to show his affection. But it kept getting darker, about a week later he kidnapped me after he assaulted my ex. It took my ex and my best friend 3 hours to find me. A scuffle happened, I got in the way of my ex when Jared wanted to kill him. He aimed the gun at both of us, but my best friend jumped in front and saved us both. She had died because of me. Jared went MIA soon after." I take a pause.

"Brae, you don't have to continue." Sam tells me.

"Well, I already started, might as well finish." I finish my drink. "I went into a very terrible depressive mode going into the next year. My mom really wanted nothing to do with me because I wouldn't seek help. So she quit trying and barely spoke to me. I would often spend my time with my best friends mom, she was dying of a disease and I helped take care of her. That spring Jared had reappeared and wanted to talk. The slut followed me, and attacked me, but Jared stepped in front. With what strength he had, killed her, and he died in my arms. That summer I went to track down his family, I found them in Italy. They thought he was ok, but when I told them he died, protecting me, they weren't sure if they should trust me. They eventually did, until I met Jared's dad, he kidnapped his family, I killed him, saved them, stayed with them for a year. I came back to the US on my 18th birthday, My best friend's mom passed away while I was gone, and my mom wanted nothing to do with me. She packed everything and threw it in the garage. I packed what I could in my truck and drove down to Madison." I look at them trying to wrap their heads around my story. "And that's where my story ends folks."

"Well there was that whole time in Madison. What happened there?" Dean asked. I looked at Cas, still a stoic statue, staring right at me. I sat up and his gaze followed me. I look down at the table and start to remember all the things that happened. But mainly..

_ I had just moved in with Jenna, she reluctantly took me in when I got hired at the same job we were at. I had been living with her for maybe 3 months and things were actually ok between us. I think I started to grow on her a little. She would occasionally invite me to some of her friends parties and some of her friends actually thought I was cool, most would wonder why Jenna brought a total socially anxious person to a house party full of people. I knew I had to get up in the morning for an early shift, so I told her I would see her in the morning. I started the trek home, I had a few so there was no way I was driving. I was passing a dark alley in town and heard a crash. I thought to myself, 'Probably just a homeless person or a stray animal.' Out in the corner of my eye I saw something come out from behind the dumpster and walk in toward the light. It was a well dressed guy in his early 20's, and another one followed on the other side, this guy looked to be in his late 20's. The two men came up to me and I stopped in my tracks. _

_ "Miss Braelyn, come with us why don't you?" The younger one said. _

_ "The boss has been dying to meet you." Said the older one. _

_ "Um, yea no thanks. A girl who's walking by herself at night and two guys walk up to her and ask her to come with them. It sounds just a little kidnappy. If you would kindly move out of the way, I have a early shift in the morning and need to get home." _

_ "I'm afraid we cannot allow that." The older guy says. I start to panic a little, I walk backward and turn around. I hear their shoes hitting the sidewalk in unison, echoing the empty street. I walk faster and never turn around. Their paces were following with mine, so I decided to start running. Which is not easy to do with the purse I'm wearing across my chest. I run up to the end of the street to get ready to turn the corner, a van pulls up and two more guys get out. I try to turn left to cross the street but they grabbed me and dragged me into the van. No one was around to see me get kidnapped, no one heard my muffled screams. It took maybe a half hour to drive to wherever we were going. The vehicle stops abruptly, the guys get out and pull me out. They drag me into a brightly lit place. I'm thrown into a room and the doors close behind me. My eyes had to adjust to the lighting and the first thing I see is a man in his mid 20's, he's leaning against a desk. _

_ "Hello Braelyn James." The man said softly and cocks his head. "How was your trip?" _

_ "You're the one behind my kidnapping?" I say to him backing up hitting the door. I grab the handles to pull them open, but it felt like someone had their hands holding them in the same position on the other side. _

_ "Leaving so soon? You just got here." He comes walking over to me. My heart could literally beat out of my chest at this moment. I scream when he grabs my arm and pulls me to a chair and forces me to sit. He leans into my face and sternly looks into my eyes. "There's no need to make a scene here, Brae." _

_ I look right at him and glare, "Do NOT call me Brae." _

_ "As you wish. But I must let you know, you may leave at anytime, but not till after I'm through with you." He caresses my face. _

_ "What is it that you want from me?" I say pulling my face away from his hand. _

_ "Anything I want. That includes taking advantage of you." I freeze, his hands trail through my hair, smelling the scent. "But it won't be all the time. You may go weeks without seeing me." That didn't help at all, I never wanted to be here. Staying at the party didn't seem like a bad idea after all. _

_ "How about no thanks, I don't want this." I turn to him. _

_ "You are of use to me. Jenna called me when she first saw you. She is one of my best Watchers, she has good taste in what I'm looking for." _

_ "Wha-what do you mean?" _

_ "I'm going to use you for certain things, those tasks will be given to you when you arrive, most of the time you will just stay in this mansion and act as my little trophy. But, that's enough for right now." He leans back in close to my face, "Just so you know, you are never getting out of this, you can try to run, but my accomplices will find you with your scent and bring you back to me." I'm just staring at him. _

_ "What are you?" I grip the arms of the chairs. _

_ "My name is Sabastien Woulf. I am a werewolf." He bares his teeth to show me. "My friends will come get you when I need you. But for now, you may head back home." He stands up and walks to the doors and knocks twice. The two guys come in and took me back home. For almost two years, he would have me do some things I didn't feel comfortable with, other times he would take advantage of me. I've tried running away, but they managed to find me. I almost stabbed one, and they locked me in a room for 5 days.  _

I'm lost in thought and mildly freaking out from Dean's question. "Brae? Brae?!"

"Huh? What'd you say?" I say to Dean.

"You were staring into space for 5 minutes. Are you ok?" Dean asks.

"Yea, just thinking.” I say. “Well, I met someone when I started working at the same place, we were roommates first, then we started dating.” I smile at the memory of Mat.

“He sounds like he was a pretty decent guy.” Dean says.

“Yea, he was.” I quietly say. “I should probably get some sleep." I get up from the table and go to my room. Walking in, stopping mid stride. Pictures on a cork board were on the wall, and more pictures in frames on the dresser. I walk over to the dresser and open the drawers, my clothes, that I didn't bring with, were neatly folded in the 5 drawers. Dean must have told Cas to pack some more of my stuff for me. I turn around to the desk, my laptop sat on top with a lamp and sketchbooks. Going back to the pictures, there were 3 frames, the 2 on the outside were of me and my dead best friend. The one in the middle was a happy picture of me with my father. I pick it up and slowly saunter over to the foot of the bed, sitting down staring at my dad. Silent tears rolling down my face. A tap sounded on the door, I look up, but before I could register who it was, there was a body holding mine tightly. To which I instantly knew to be, "Sam." The frame between our bodies.

He pulls away, moving the frame from me, hands cupping my face, "What happened to you?" I bawl into his shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand, Sam." I cough. "There are certain things you should not know about me. Things that happened I can never tell anyone."

"If there is a way for you to not be miserable, then maybe I could try and understand. Brae, you can tell me anything." Sam's worried about me, I know, but he mustn't know what had happened.

"I can't." I squeak out.

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Both." He pulls me into another hug, just holding me and soothing me. Trying to calm me down.

After what seemed like 10 minutes, I release from Sam, our arms still around each other. "Sam, I will eventually tell you, you just gotta give me time."

"Ok." He tells me. I smile at him, and returns one to me. "So, this is your dad?" His eyes move over to the picture. I nod, more tears streaking my face. "Heyheyhey no, shh it's ok, you don't need to cry anymore." He wipes the straggling tears on my cheeks with his thumbs, and darts his hazel between my golden brown. He leans in and softly lays his lips into mine. Tiny pecks, tenderly touching. His mouth leaves mine and moves to my cheeks. Lightly kissing my tear stained face. "Does this make you feel better?" I smile and nod. Our mouths collide again, the kiss deepening with our tongues. He slides his hands up and down my thighs. I release panting. "Are we going to continue from our earlier session?"

"Oh of course Sammy." I purr. Placing a small kiss on his lips. He smiles, gets up to shut the door, and locks it.

I move the picture frame back over to the dresser and sit back down on the bed. I take my shirt off and just leave my shorts and bra on. Sam turns around, unbuttoning his shirt and sees me on my knees on the bed. "You are so friggin' sexy!" Looking me up and down.

Looking down at my own body, seeing the scars on my stomach and chest. "Even with my war injuries?"

He nods at me, "Yes." He finishes unbuttoning and throws it onto the floor. He walks up to me and lightly pushes me down on my back, fixing my legs so they're stretched out. Sam climbs onto the bed and leans down to kiss the large scar above my belly button. Moving up to the one peeking out just under my bra. Making his way up to the one on my chest, and sliding his mouth up my neck.

"That tickles Sam." I giggle.

"It's not supposed to." He mumbles on my neck. He kisses and lightly bites.

"Ah." I smile, running my fingers through his hair. He runs his mouth along my jaw and chin, making his way back to my lips. I wrap my arms around his back as we make out. I allow his tongue to explore my mouth once again. His hands move from holding him up, to my bra covered breasts. They slide to the back looking for the clasps. I break the kiss, "Sam." He follows my hands with his eyes to the middle of my bra where the zipper was and unzip it for him. He helps take it off and just stares at me. Looking at me lustfully. He leans back down and places his mouth on one of my breasts. "Hmm, Sam." He pinches my nipple on other between his fingers. His tongue making circles around the one he was sucking. He moves his mouth down my stomach again, down to the hem of my shorts. Pulling them down, he noticed I wasn't wearing any panties.

"Did you not put anything on under your shorts?" Sam asks.

"Clearly no." I smile down at him. He kisses the inside of my thigh, making a trail to my pussy. I'm trying my hardest not to squeal. He begins eating me out. Licking at my clit, getting me to moan. "Ungh, Sam, yes!" He starts to hum to create a little vibration, which felt amazing. He removes his mouth and sits up on his knees. I'm just laying there staring at him, panting. I sit up and reach up to unbuckle his belt. I do it slowly and watch his expressions. Gently tugging the leather out of the loops, one by one.

"Brae, just remove my fucking belt, I've had a raging hard on since your kitchen show." He breathes out. I just keep going at a slow pace. He rips the belt out of the belt loops and just goes to town taking his pants and boxers off. It's standing straight, and fairly large.

"Holy crap, you're huge, I don't think that will fit." I say in wide eyed amazement.

"I'll make it work." Sam just smiles and winks. I move forward to his crotch, his cock is twitching a bit and is dripping pre-cum at the tip. I bring my face close to the tip, lips nearing. I stick my tongue out and lick the slit. Sam groans quite loud. I place my mouth just around tip, swirling my tongue. Then I move my mouth to just his length, wrapping as much as I could, licking what I could. I trail my tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, slowly, earning more groans out of the youngest brother. "Oh fuck Brae. Gahh!" He pushes me off him, lays me back down and positions himself to enter me. His tip pokes at my entrance, asking to intrude. "You ready?"

"Yes Sam!" He pushes in slowly, my face scrunches a little. He's thick and long. "You're so big."

"You're so tight Brae, holy fuck!" He groans again, pushing in further. Sam makes it all the way in, flush against me and waits for his cue to move. I open my eyes and he's staring down at me. I'm adjusting to his girth, he is bigger than any guy I've slept with. Still laying there, Sam moves his hand to my pussy again and brushes his thumb over my clit. Which makes me clench around him, we both moan at the contact.

"Hahh! Fuck Sam, please move!" He begins to pull out slowly just leaving the tip in and pushes back in hard. "Oh fuck!" Sam did that a couple times and created a fast enough pace that actually made me cry out incomprehensible moans. He hooked his arms under my knees and leaned forward to push in deeper. Our sounds melting together and reverberating off of the bare concrete walls. If Dean heard us, I didn't care and neither did Sam.

"Holy shit, hahh gahh Braelyn!"

"Sam, ah ah, faster, FASTER!" I scream out. His hips move at a pace I wasn't sure was possible. I can feel his balls slapping against my ass at every thrust. "Sam, I'm gonna cum!"

"Yea, cum Brae, you fucking cum on my dick!" He hits harder, a few thrusts in and I'm cumming.

"SAM!!" I scream his name, my orgasm stilling me and I clench around Sam's massive cock. Sam groans out long and loud.

He pulls out of me and strokes his cock, "Braelyn!" He groans as he cums, white stripes landing on my stomach. We're both panting and Sam lays down next to me. I dip my fingers in the cum on my stomach and I bring them to my mouth. I clean the rest off with the sheet as Sam pulls it over the both of us. Sam is on his back and I lay my head on his shoulder and lay my arm across his chest. He holds my fingers, making sure not to touch the cast on my wrist.

"Thank you Sam." I whisper.

"For what?" He lazily asks.

"For letting me stay here with you guys, and for the sex. A lot of stuff had happened to me, and I needed some kind of release." I brush my thumb over his fingers and he intertwines our hands.

"It's no trouble, Brae. The sex was bound to happen. I had had a bunch of fantasies about you since we met." Sam tells me. I look up to meet his eyes.

"You had fantasies?" He blushes in my direction. "About me?"

"Yea." He smiles.

"Hmm, so I guess, I'm not the only one." Sam laughs. I yawn on his shoulder. "Fuck I'm tired."

"Me too." I barely registered him saying that as I was drifting off to sleep in Sam's arms.

Surprisingly I didn't have another nightmare, but a very pleasant normal dream. I don't remember much about it though, but I do remember Sam, Dean, and Jared being there. I woke up at 2 in the morning, thirsty. I quietly get out of bed and just stare at Sam sprawled out on his side of the bed. One leg sticking out from the sheets, left arm across where I was just laying, and the other hanging off the bed. I quietly chuckle and find Sam's shirt. I put it on and button up the middle four buttons. I slip out and walk to the kitchen, yawning and rubbing my eyes. The kitchen light is still on, did Dean not go to bed? Walking in, Dean is asleep at the table, beer in hand, and laptop open to some kind of Asian porn. I chuckle and walk over to the cupboard to get a glass, filling it with water from the sink. I turn around and Dean's stretching and yawning. He finishes his beer and closes the laptop.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Deans says yawning again.

"I got thirsty and came to get some water." Taking a sip leaning against the sink. "You got bored of watching your porn and fell asleep?"

He just looks at me and gets up to put his empty bottle in the sink behind me. "Not entirely. I was listening to you two go at it, and was trying to drown you guys out with that." I go to move out of his way, but he just walks right up to me. "You look really sexy in Sammy's flannel shirt." He grabs the glass from my hands and moves it to the counter next to the sink. His hands find my sides and he closes the space between us. He jerks his hips forward, grinding me against the sink.

"Dean." I gasp out. He grunts. "Are you jealous that Sam got to me first?" My hands find his chest and slowly slide up to his shoulders then to his neck. I have a smirk plastered on my face.

"Maybe a little, so what if I am?" Dean copies my smirk and winks at me. I place my hand under his chin and pull him close, our faces nearly touching.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn." I smile at him. I push him softly off me and grab my glass from the counter. Before I could walk away with my water, Dean grabs my arm and plants a kiss firmly on my lips.

He pulls away, "Why can't it happen now?" And he whines.

"Cause, you'll get your turn, just be patient."

"Hmmmm.." He pouts. "Fine, I'll wait." He lets go of my arm.

"Good night you horny dork." I chuckle as I sashay away from Dean. Walking back into my room, I quietly set my glass down on the dresser. Sam must of heard that, he opens his eyes and breathes in deeply through his nose.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Sam clears his throat as I climb back in bed.

"I went to get some water." He wraps himself around my body.

I see him squish his eyebrows together with his eyes closed as his hands grope around my body. "What are you wearing? Is this- are you wearing my shirt?"

"Yea. I didn't want to walk out of here in my birthday suit. What if I ran into Dean like that?"

"I dunno." He opens his eyes and looks at me. "But I wouldn't mind if you walked around in your birthday suit." He grins and wiggles his brows. He rolls us both, he's on his back and I'm on top. I shift my legs so I'm straddling him, technically sitting on him, and I can feel him getting hard again.

"Hmm, someone's awake." I smile and lean down to catch his lips. I grind down on him and he groans.

He parts, "Well, he was only half awake until now." I shimmy down and he props himself on his elbows. I lean down and lick a stripe from base to tip. Getting to the top, I took him in, I only got halfway before gagging. He groans kind of loud, dropping back onto the bed.

I pull off with a pop, "Shh, Dean's asleep, don't want to wake him do we?" I sink my mouth back down and he's trying his best to keep quiet. His mouth is shut so tight, it looked like his lips didn't separate. I'm bobbing my head and his hands found it's way in my hair, guiding me. He's really trying not to moan, just sounds like his breathing is uneven. What I couldn't fit in my mouth, my hand filled. I moved faster, his fingers got tangled in my hair as they curled against my scalp. He thrusts his hips up shoving himself deeper in my throat as he came. Little tiny thrusts as he rides it out. He drops back to the bed, panting. I pop off him and swallow what's in my mouth.

"Now I know I'm going to sleep good tonight." I move back up and nuzzle myself against his side. His arms wrapped around me. We both fall asleep with smiles on our faces.

Still no nightmare, just a very, very strange wet dream with Dean and the angel. But I wasn't involved, the older Winchester and the winged fiend were doing the sex while I watched. Cas' moans sounded pretty hot, I woke up with my face warm. 'What the fuck?' I say to myself sitting up and wiping my face. I look at the clock on the nightstand and it read 8:37 in the morning. Sam seemed to be missing from my bed, I squint my eyes and the door is slightly cracked. The smell of bacon radiating from out in the hall. I get out of bed and grab a pair of panties from one of the drawers. I walk out of my room and head down to the kitchen. I stumble in to see Dean frying some bacon on the stove. Rubbing my eyes and yawning, I sit at the table and lay the top half of my body on it. Dean turns around and sees me.

"Morning sunshine. You hungry?" He offers the plate with bacon already on it.

I lift my head and stare at the plate, and my stomach kind of growls. "Hm, sure." I grab a couple of pieces and sit up. Looking around, Sam was not in the kitchen. "Where's Sam?"

"He went out for a run. He should be back any minute." He turns the stove off and brings over a plate with scramble eggs and some fruit on it. "Here, eat."

"Mmmmmmm." I grumble, I don't remember the last time someone actually cooked me something.

"You want some coffee?" He gestures the coffee pot. I nod at him.

"Not a morning person?" Dean laughs as he grabs a mug and pours some coffee in it. "How do you take it?"

"Sugar and creamer." He makes it for me and brings it over. I take a sip out of the mug and it was actually perfect. Then in the distance I heard some huffing and puffing. Sam comes jogging into the kitchen and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. He takes a big drink from it, the bottle nearly closing in on itself. His lips let the bottle go and he smiles in my direction.

"Morning Brae." I'm still trying to wake up, I pick at the eggs with my fork and use my fingers to grab the cantaloupe, bringing it to my mouth. I make a very pleasing sound as I eat it. "Enjoying the fruit much?" I nod at his question, savoring the flavor.

"Oh yea Sam. I fucking love cantaloupe!" Grabbing another piece and popping it in my mouth.

"As much as you love dick?" I choke on the piece in my mouth as Sammy said that.

I clear my throat, "Uhmm, no comment. Please, I'm trying to eat here."

"Sorry Brae." Sam walks over and hugs me from behind, kissing my cheek. "I'm gonna shower quick, be back."

"Yea, you stink, and you're sweaty." He chuckles as he walks out of the kitchen. I finish my breakfast and coffee. Dean takes my dishes and cleans them quick.

I get up and walk to Dean as he puts the plate back in the cupboard, "Thanks Dean, it was good." I wrap my arms around his waist and give him a quick hug. Trying to pull away, Dean keeps his arms around me. "Uh, Dean, you can let go now."

"Oh, sorry." I smile at him as I head back to my room to grab my shampoo and conditioner, heading down to the showers. Sam comes walking out of the room, just in his jeans, drying his hair with a small towel.

"Hey, so, how do I work these shower things?" I ask him.

"It's pretty easy. You'll figure it out though." I just wanted the shirtless Sam to follow me into the showers. Why am I being such a whore to these brothers?

"Thanks." I shut the door behind me and lock it. It was a pretty standard looking shower handle. Turn it upright to start the water and wait for it to warm up. I had brought a plastic bag with me to wrap and tie it around the cast on my left hand. I stand under the water, letting it run down my face and body. I wash my hair, body and shut the water off, making sure it doesn't feel like there's soap in my hair. Grabbing a big towel, I dry up my body and wrap it around myself. A slightly smaller towel I use for my hair and put it up in that weird twist thing. Holding the towel walking back to my room, Dean's there, on my bed, he caught me by surprise. "Dean, what are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you. Can you help me?" He leans back on his hands to reveal his hard on through his jeans. It took everything in me not to look at it.

"Dean, I just got out of the shower, no." I go to unwrap the bag from my hand and gesture for him to leave so I could get dressed. I go to the dresser and rummage through them, trying to put an outfit together. "Why not ask Cas to blow you." I mutter to myself.

"What was that?" He stands up, walking right behind me.

"Um nothing." I quickly say turning red.

"Uh huh, right. Well, I'm gonna go see if anything supernatural is happening in the US." He leaves, I'm pretty sure he heard what I said. I can picture it in my head now. Dean standing against a wall and Cas blowing him as he strokes himself. I realize I've been standing staring at the mirror above the dresser, my eyes look around at myself, my face and chest were red thinking about that. I also noticed my towel was falling. I quickly change and take my hair down from the towel. Parting it just the way I normal part it. I walk out my room again to find the boys. Walking past the kitchen, they weren't there. I found them in the library, when I walked up to them they smiled wide.

"Hey, welcome to the party." Sam says to me.

"No we partied last night, remember Sam." I wink at him. He coughs to clear his throat and turns his attention back to his laptop. Dean's kicked back in a chair smugly drinking his beer. I look directly at him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Don't worry babe, mental picture." He winks pointing at his temple. "I saved the one of you in that towel and Sam's shirt too."

"Alright, that isn't weird at all." I say under my breath. "So what are you guys doing?" I sit in a chair next to Sam.

"Looking to see if there's anything popping up, cases really."

I nod and look around the library, "Do you always look for another case right after you finish one?"

"Sometimes." Dean takes another sip.

"Dean, you're not even helping Sam look." I gesture to the newspapers in front of him.

"Sam's a big boy, he can find something on his own." Sam looks up from the screen with his eyes at Dean.

"I could use your help." Dean picked up a newspaper on the table, sighing long. 

"Here's a headliner that might be our thing. It's in Wichita,  _ Orphaned Kids Kidnapped, Headmistress' Heart Missing _ ."

"Werewolf?" Sam asked.

"Could be, should we check it out?"

"Yea, this is the second orphanage that was hit, we should most definitely check it out."

Sam closes his laptop. "Alright, let's get some crap together and head out."

"So I'll just wait here for you guys to get back then." I slump in the chair with a bored expression on my face.

"Oh don't get all sad. We'll be back in like a few days." Dean walks over and kisses my cheek, Sam does the same as they walk to their rooms to pack. I walk with them to the garage to see them off. Sam walks over to me after throwing his bag in the trunk of the Impala, he places his hand under my chin and pulls me in for a kiss.

"We'll check up on you, don't worry." Sam gives me a tight hug as he tells me this.

"I know you will, I'll be lonely for quite a while though. What am I to do while you guys are gone?" Dean comes over after Sam lets go of me.

"You can go into my room and watch Netflix" Sam says to me.

"And I'm sure Cas will pop in to keep you company for a while." Dean does the same as Sam.

I feel like the center of attention here. "But I don't know what to talk about with the angel. He doesn't seem like the conversational type."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." The older Winchester caressed my cheek. I lean into his touch. "We better get going. We'll see you later."

"Be careful you two!"

"Yea yea." They say in unison. I watch them drive out of the garage and I walk back into the main part of the bunker. Hours pass, I'm looking at the books in the library and my phone buzzes in my back pocket. I see that Sam had sent a picture.

"Please don't be a dick pic please don't be a dick pic." I open it and it was a pic of the two in the Impala with the caption, 'We miss you.' I shake my head smiling, "Dorks." I turn some music on and pick a book that seemed interesting  _ 'Wolf Folklore' _ . I pretty much knew everything about that species, but why not see if there is anything I didn't know about.

A half hour passes and I feel tired. It's 4:54 in the afternoon, and I realize I haven't eaten since breakfast. I don't trust myself to leave, cause I might get lost, I didn't exactly see how we got here. So going into town was not an option. I place the book on the table and walk back to the kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, I inspect the inside for something to make. Bread, ham, cheese and lettuce. I'll make a sandwich I guess. Finish making the sandwich and eating it walking around the halls, beer in hand. Exploring the place I'm staying at. Making a series of turns I see a door, 7B, "What's in here?" I say out loud. I reach out for the door knob, it opened. The room was dark, from the lit hallway I can tell it was like an archives room. My hand felt the wall by the door in the room for a light switch. The lights flickered but stilled with a buzzing. Looked just like a standard archives room. Taking a sip of my beer I flip through some folders in a box. I set the bottle on a shelf and look in some of the other boxes in front of me. The stuff in the boxes are filled with more files of people, something called the Men of Letters, former members I presume. I walk around the room some more and I happen to notice something strange on the floor. I squat down and brush my fingers over the oddly colored curved lines, they divot slightly. Following where they meet, they end at a metal shelving unit. Seems like it gets pulled out or something. Standing up I pull at the shelves in front of me. Nothing happens, but I notice some handle like things on the edge of the shelf, I turn them down and pull. The shelves reveal a room, lit with two ceiling lamps. One by the opening to the room and the other above a chair in the center, where a devil's trap lay. "What the fuck is this?"


	3. Events of Untold Misfortune

"Braelyn." I turn around, my heart nearly pounding out of my chest.

"Cas, what the hell, you scared me." He just stared at me as I hold my hand over my chest for dramatic effect.

"What are you doing?" He pulls me away from the empty room, and pushes the shelves back in place. Turning around to face me.

"I was exploring the bunker. What is that room?" He turns to face me, still with that plain expression.

"A special room used for interrogations. It's like a dungeon." That would explain the chains and cuffs on the wall. "You shouldn't be in here, Sam and Dean wouldn't appreciate you snooping around." He grabs my arm to bring me out of the archives.

"Wait." I rip his hand off me and walk back to grab my half empty beer. He goes for my arm again but I push past him. "Came here to check up on me?" Taking a stroll down the hall, and bringing the bottle to my lips for another sip.

"Sam and Dean requested to make frequent check ups on you." We walk back into the library where my phone be playing music still. The wolf folklore book still open to where I left off. I sit back down and Cas' just staring at me. It's kind of unnerving, him watching me, not saying a word.

"You just gonna stand there? You can sit if you'd like." I pick the book back up to continue reading. Just so I can not make eye contact in this awkward situation. Scanning the page, I found my spot.  _ How to Identify it is a Werewolf _ . Cas sits awkwardly in front of me. The song changes to Angel by Theory of a Deadman.

_ 'I'm in love with an Angel, Heaven forbid. Made me a believer, with the touch of her skin.' _

"This song is so fitting." I mutter to myself. I see Cas tilt his head, staring at my phone, listening to the lyrics.

_ 'I'd go to hell and back with you, stay lost in what we found.' _

"If he loves this angel, then why would he go to hell with her and come back? It doesn't make any sense." He's listening to the next line of the song.

_ 'Worlds apart we were the same until we hit the ground. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak, maybe I'm blinded by what I see. You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me, cause I could never set you free.' _

He still seems fairly confused at the lyrics, "I still don't understand this."

"It's fine Cas, it's just a song. Some make sense to tell a story, and others don't have a reason to make sense." I say peering at him over the book, he nods and looks around. "Is this like the time with the pizza man? When you didn't understand the 'plot' of the porno?" His eyes connecting with mine. His face tints a bit with pink. He ignores my question and looks at the book I'm reading. Clearing his throat.

"So, why are you reading a book about werewolves? You've been with these creatures for quite a while, you don't need to read about them." Cas asks trying to derail the other conversation.

"How do you know about that?" I look up abruptly.

"I saw it, in your mind." He says nonchalantly.

"Um, ok, no warning, invading my personal woman cave, my safe haven. You have no right to enter." I begin to raise my voice. Cas just looks down, like a kid who knows he's guilty. "Look, my mind is a private place, I don't want some strange angel peeking around something that private."

"You're right, I'm sorry Braelyn." He looks at me. I go back to the book.

"It's fine." I say barely looking at him. Playing with the corner of the page at the top of the book.

"So are you reading on how to kill them?" I stop and look up again. Cas' tilting his head slightly.

"Silver. I knew that already. Movies and stuff you know." Going back to the book and turning the page.

"No I don't know. But most movies don't even scratch the surface on the actual lore. What information exactly do you think you would be missing?" He folds his hands on the table.

"I accidentally cut one of them with a knife I brought with me. For protection, I thought it was just regular metal, I didn't think it was silver till I cut one. They took my knife from me after that."

"Why read that then?" I close the book and look at him. "You have spent a lot of time with these creatures, you know everything, I know you do." The angel is leaning forward. "But you ignored my question, what information would you be missing?"

_ 'Walls are built to keep us safe, until they're crashing down.' _

"I find them fascinatingly terrifying. I'm reading because," I trail off. Honestly, I know they have my scent, ever since they found me. I'm trying to find a way to get rid of the scent trail. He squints his eyes at me. "Because, I-I don't really know why I'm reading about them, actually. I'm not missing any information, except the fact I'm trying to find a way to hide my scent. Cas, I don't want Sam or Dean getting involved with this."

"I could always help with that, I'll look and see what I can put together for a spell bag. But why do you not want the boys to get involved with this situation you're in?"

I take a little bit to respond, trying to find the right words to use. Would lying to him work? Maybe, I'm sure he'd be able to tell if I was lying, though. "I'm afraid, to be honest."

"Of what?" Cas gets up and walks around the table to sit next to me. Still trying to find my words.

"Them. If I tell Sam and Dean, I'm afraid of what they'll think of me. I did awful things, I mean borderline prison if I would have gotten caught, for that monster, I just don't know what they'll do to me if they find out or if I tell them."

"If you tell them, they might be able to help fix the situation. That's what they do, Braelyn. They do what they do to help and save people. I don't think anything bad will happen to you when you decide to tell them." He reaches a hand out to grab my hand in the cast. "I could heal that for you if you'd like?"

I look down at our hands, "Yes, please, heal my wrist." At least he changed the subject. Talking about those creatures is a little touchy for me.

"Ok, we're going to need to remove the cast though."

"There should be a saw or something some-"I'm cut off at the sound of plaster breaking. Cas had ripped open the thing holding my bruised broken wrist. "Cas?"

"What? This was easier than a saw." He places his left hand under flatly with my palm facing down, I wince and squeal at the open contact at the shattered sensitive area. His right hand hovers over my wrist and a light emits from his hand. I can feel each bone that was broken, any muscle that might have been torn, being put back together. The bruising had disappeared and the pain subsided.

"Thanks Cas." I stare at my wrist and flex it. Smiling at him, good as new.

"It's no trouble." He stands up slightly smiling at me. "We are not done with that other discussion though." Damn, I thought he would have just dropped it. I nod. "I must be off, the Winchester's are summoning me. I'll probably be back in a few hours."

"Alright, see you later, Cas." When I blink, he's gone. Looking back at the table, the book just sitting there. I get up to put it back on the shelf. Sighing, thinking about what to do now. Sam told me I could sit in his room and watch Netflix. So I finish my beer and clean up the table I was at. Taking a glass of water and a bag of chips to Sam's room, I turn the TV on and scroll through Netflix.

"Hmm, do I feel anime, or should I continue Criminal Minds?" I look through one more time and settle on Criminal Minds. After 6 episodes, I can feel myself drifting. Possibly from an episode that made me cry. Wiping my face, I look at the clock on Sam's wall, it was almost 10. Debating if I wanted to watch another episode or going to bed, sleep is what I decided. I close and move the bag of chips to the nightstand next to the bed and turn the TV off. Shutting the lights off I lay on Sam's bed. His pillow smelled like him. I smile. My eyes close softly, and I'm listening to my own breathing. Darkness overtakes me, and I drift off.

_ I'm fading into the scene, watching a black car drive down an empty road. Suddenly, I'm in the Impala with Sam and Dean. But I can see myself, like I'm out of my body, it's like Astral Projection, I can still feel everything, but it's like I'm two separate people in one scene. Overseeing the actions while still being a part of it all. Something just feels off about this ride. I take notice to my surroundings, I'm on my side in the back of the car. My hands are tied tightly behind my back. I feel dizzy and out of focus. _

_ "Sam.." I managed to get out of my drugged state. _

_ Sam turns around to see me, not a smile, but a smirk. "Oh, look Dean, she's awake." _

_ "Bout fucking time!" Dean shouts and the car halts to a stop. I slide forward, hitting the backrest of the seat in front of me, landing on the floor of the car. Panic starts to set in, they get out and Dean opens the back door. He's pulling me by my upper arms forcefully. I smack my knees on the open door. _

_ "Ow, Dean you're hurting me!" I scream. He drags me away from the car, I only see the headlights in front of me. The light is hurting my eyes, I look down squinting and then Sam steps in front of the lights holding a gun. _

_ "Oh fucking well." Sam says emotionless. _

_ "What is happening? Why are you guys doing this?" I start to cry. _

_ "Because of what you did to those harmless innocent people. You were working with Sabastien and killing randoms who didn't deserve it!" Dean says pulling his gun out from the back of his pants. "You know who do that? Monsters, you're a monster and need to be stopped." They both point their guns at me. _

_ "I'm sorry.." I whimper, tears sliding down my face. _

_ "Sorry doesn't cut it." Sam says. _

_ "Don't do this." Cas appears out of nowhere, stopping them. _

_ "Cas, let us take care of this abomination!" Dean turns his attention to the angel. It's night out, and in the middle of nowhere. I peer up at Sam through my bangs, he's just glaring at me, gun down. Running is apparently no option, clearly. I'm on my knees, hands behind my back, and I'm in the sights of cheetahs with hawk eyes who never miss. _

_ "No Dean." He pauses a brief moment. The angel walks over to me, I cower thinking maybe he was going to hurt me, but he walks behind me and unties my hands. I look up at him and he's holding out his hand. He helps me up and stands in front. Smiling shortly and then turns into malice. "I'll do it!" I back away from the three as they walk towards me. I turn around to run but Cas was a foot a head with some sort of blade out. I stop and the brothers appear at my sides, holding me up as Cas walks toward me. The brother's grips on my arms were going to leave bruises. Not that it's going to matter since I'm most likely going to die. He's in my face, obvious fear spread across mine. "This is what happens to creatures who shed the blood of the innocent." The blade enters my stomach, no words escape my mouth, only gasps and coughs with blood. The angel's trench coat getting splattered by my blood. My body going limp as the blade went through my stomach and out my back a little. Snapping my spine. I turn to Sam. _

_ "Why?" I manage. Blood dripping out of my mouth and more tears down my face. _

_ "You know why." Sam's anger remained. The blade twists in my gut and I groan at the pain. _

_ "Go to Hell." Dean says in my ear. My body feels light, vision going black, and I feel myself let go. Then I see Cas rip the blade out of me and the Winchester's throw my lifeless corpse in the ditch next to the road. The angel disappears, the brothers get back in the car and drive off. _

"NOOO!" I spring up, panting and sweating. The sheets on Sam's bed were thrown to the floor, along with the pillows. Sighing and catching my breath, "Why can't I have normal dreams?" Then I hear running in the hall outside, there shouldn't be anyone but me in the bunker. The door bursts open I close my eyes and I scream. Two bodies hurriedly sit on the bed. One of them grabs my shoulders, I'm still screaming. I managed to smack the one that grabbed me.

"Fuck ow, Braelyn! It's us, what's wrong?" I calm down and look at them.

"Guys? What are you doing back so early, I wasn't expecting you to come back for a few more days."

"Case was an actual kidnapping, but we'll discuss that later. Brae, why were you screaming?" Dean asks. "Did you have another nightmare?"

I nod and grab Dean's shirt to pull him closer. "Yeah.." I place my forehead on his chest, shaking. He wraps his arms around me.

"Was it about werewolves again?" Dean asks cautiously.

I shake my head, "No..far worse.." Dean lightly massages my back, trying to soothe me.

"You're ok, we're here, it'll be ok. Shh sh sh, it was just a dream." I sob a little. Dean rocks our bodies side to side. A couple minutes went by and I managed to calm down.

"Brae? Are you ok?" Sam speaks softly.

I pull away from Dean still holding his shirt. " Yea." I sniffled pawing at my eyes, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after 10:30."

"I slept for 12 hours, it didn't feel like that dream lasted that long." I say sitting up.

"You probably only remembered that dream versus any other dream you might've had." Sam says. "It's only normal for that to happen."

"Hmm. Sam, why didn't come join me when you guys got back?" I look at him.

"You were literally sprawled out on the bed, there was no room for me to slide in." Sam chuckles.

"You could have moved me."

"No you looked really comfy where you were. So I slept in your room." Sam says.

"When did you guys get in?"

"Around 3 ish." Dean said.

"Oh god, did I wake you guys?" I felt bad if I did.

"No, we were awake."

"Ok, good.” I sigh. Looking down I grab onto Dean’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “Whelp.” Standing up, I lean down and give Dean a hug. "Thank you for calming me down, I think gonna go for a walk."

"Do you need one of us to come with you?" Sam offers.

"No, I do better alone. I'll only be gone for a half hour. Don't worry, I'll take my phone with me." I walk out of Sam's room and go into mine. I put on yoga pants, tennies and a zip-up sweatshirt. I grab my earbuds and head out of bunker with my music playing in my ears. I walked behind the entrance to the bunker and found a path leading into the woods.

Surprisingly, the air outside was still kind of warm especially since fall will be here soon. People back home would be outside grilling steaks and burgers on the grill. Thinking about grilling makes me want a actual grilled cheese sandwich. The taste of flaming charcoal lightly coating the Texas Toast bread. Makes me think of the time my dad made me my first sandwich.

_ 'Little frog. Come get your sandwich!' He called out to me. I come running out the back patio sliding doors, stuffed frog in hand. _

_ 'Daddy!" I run up to him holding my arms out. He picks me up and shows me the sandwich he prepared for little ol me. 'That looks really good!" I giggle. Mom was out of town for work, so it was just me and dad. _

_ 'I made one for you and me. Would you just like the sandwich, or would you like to eat it with chicken noodle soup?' _

_ 'Soup!' He sets me down and asks me to carry my plate back into the house. I reach to put my plate on the breakfast bar when I reach the kitchen and throw my frog next to it. Wiggling my way onto the chair, dad comes walking in with his plate and closes the sliding door. _

_ 'I had a feeling you'd want soup. I made it myself, it's hot, so be careful.' He gets a small bowl and a spoon, putting it in front of me. He pours a tiny bit in the small bowl. _

_ 'More please.' Looking at him. _

_ 'Sweetie, are you even going to finish it all?' He raises a brow. _

_ 'Yes!' I give an exaggerated affirmative nod. He pours a little more in, the bowl is halfway full. 'Can you put ice cubes in it?' _

_ 'What's the magic word?' He pours himself some soup in a bigger bowl. _

_ 'Please and thank you!' _

_ 'That's right!' He walks over to the freezer and grabs two ice cubes, putting them in my steaming soup. 'You're very welcome sweetie.' _

_ 'I love you daddy!' I smile and stir my soup just as dad does. _

_ 'I love you too, little frog.' Waiting for the cubes to melt, once they do, it's warm enough for me to eat. Dad had cut my sandwich diagonally. I pick up one of the halves and take a bite without dipping in the soup. My face lit up, the cheese was so gooey between the thick pieces of bread. 'Is that good?' He chuckles between his bite. I smile big, and watch him dip his half into the soup. I do as he did, and it tasted even better. _

My stomach was growling from thinking about it, I should have eaten before walking. Although I probably wouldn't walk after I ate anyway. The woodsy path has leaves from trees and it's a bit wet. Probably from morning dew or it must have rained recently. Breathing in the fresh air and the soft sounds of music coming from my one earbud is pretty peaceful. I take the other earbud out and shut my music off, putting them in my sweatshirt pocket. Listening to the birds chirping and singing their song. It brings a smile to my face. Slowly shoving the dream that woke me earlier in the back of my mind. Walking further down the path I see a clearing and a lake a little ways away. I sit on a rock that is on the sand, the water just a step away. The sun rising to its highest point, glistening on the water, sparkling in little ripples from the wind. Looking across the lake, to the trees lining the shore, some multi colored or bare. I take a deep breath through my nose and close my eyes. Slowly letting it out through my mouth. Then I heard leaves and twigs behind me. I shake my head and laugh to myself.

"I told you guys I wanted to walk alone." The leaves don't stop rustling. I sigh, standing up from the rock and turn around. "Seriously guys, I don't nee-" My smile dropping to fear and realization. It was not Sam or Dean. It was the guy I saw at the hospital and my old house. "Who-who are you?" He stops about 7 feet ahead.

"They call me Fatch, sounds like fetch, which is what I do. Sabastien is looking for you." He folds his hands in front, legs parted in a stance. "He thought something bad happened when those  _ hunters _ kidnapped you." My eyes go wide with fear. He takes a step closer and I back up a bit. My shoes splash lightly in the shallow water.

"How did you find me?" My hands turn into fists at my sides.

"I followed your scent, I caught it when you walked passed me in the hospital. I'm a new recruit and Sabastien asked me to go to the hospital to get you."

"I knew it." I say to myself. "Why didn't you just nab me when you saw me?" I shift slightly to the right.

"Too many witnesses, would have been a little strange for me to just up and grab you if you struggled and screamed in the halls." He takes another step. I move another inch. "But, you're all alone out here, right now. I can just take you without your little friends knowing."

"Actually they would know, I live with them, they would know if I went missing. I can just call them and they will come and kick your hairy ass to hell!" My voice shook as I screamed at him. The fear was obvious to him. I wish I had brought a knife with me, Sam always told me to be prepared, even before she died. I should have listened to her. "I left because I couldn't handle doing anymore dirty work for him or the one being dirtied. I never wanted this, I escaped and ran. Those hunters took me in and will protect me." He just laughs at me. My phone makes a noise, I hope he didn't hear that over his laughter. But he stops, he heard it, I'm sure of it.

"You may think you escaped, and these hunters will be there by your side when things get bad. But I know where you are, other members of Sabastien's army will come get you, and if they fail. Well, I've told the boss where you are. So don't think of running from me or anyone else who comes to get you. He'll come find you. And you'll wish you were dead if he himself has to bring you back."

I'm silent, "You're alone?"

"Do you see anyone else?" Gesturing around him with his arms.

"They could be hiding behind some of the trees or something." I move to the right some more.

"Sabastien entrusted  _ me,"  _ Pointing a finger to his chest, _ " _ to bring you home safely myself. So yes, I'm alone." My phone makes another noise in my sweatshirt pocket. Dammit. "Those hunters must be worried about you." I stand motionless for a moment, and he starts to move closer, holding out his hand. "Now let's go. We are wasting time."

"No! I am  _ not _ going back there!" He quickens his pace towards me. I run to the right through the trees, trying to make my way back to the trail and to the bunker. I rapidly take my phone out of my pocket and call Sam. At first it was just rings, "comeoncomeoncomeon!!" By the third ring Sam answered.

"Hello?"

"Thank god!" I think he heard the panic in my voice.

"Brae what's wrong?"

"Sam! I need your guys' help, someone is chasing me through the woods!!" I scream at him.

"What?! Where?!" Sam frantically asks, hearing chairs scraping and boots stomping heavily.

"Behind the bunker main doors, I found a trail! Please hurry!" I hang up. Running as fast as I can back to the door. Faster footsteps are right behind me, and growling. I push myself faster but I'm not quick enough. Fatch pounces and tackles me. I try kicking and pushing him off me, but he's stronger. Fatch straddles me to keep my legs still. He manages to grab both my wrists and holds them in one hand, grabbing my hair with the other and smacking my head to the ground, hard. I stop struggling due to the possible concussion he induced.

"Sabastien said you might be a handful." He tells me in a chuckle.

"Sam Dean!" I manage to scream out. He clamps my mouth with his free hand.

"Those silly hunters will never get to you in time. We must be off now."

"I don't think so." A voice is heard along with the cock of a gun. I see him flick his head up and snarl at whoever was in front of him. I can't really seem to focus on anything that's going on.

"Let her go." Another voice was heard. Much gruffer, it must be Dean.

"No, she is needed elsewhere. Not around you filthy killers!" He spat.

"Oh so, we're the killers?" Dean questions gesturing with his gun between him and Sam.

"I heard who you two are, the Winchesters, you kill our kind, and others." He stands up grabbing me by my hair. "But sadly, I'm not here for chit chat, I must be off. My boss is looking for her."

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you take her." Sam says.

"You know, I was told to bring her in. But I was also told to kill any hunters that got in my way." He bares his teeth throwing me to the ground.

I cut the palm of my hand on a rock, "Ah." I wince, it's not too deep, but I was bleeding enough. Then I hear two gun shots. I look back to wear the body lays, two bullet holes mark him. I look up at the brothers who put their guns in the back of their pants. I stand slowly to walk to them, only to drop back to my knees.

"Braelyn!" They shout rushing towards me. "You ok?" I'm feeling really dizzy and didn't quite understand what they said.  _ 'Castiel' _ I shout in my mind. Everything goes black and I feel my body hit the ground. I can hear them screaming my name in the distance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel something soft beneath me, it feels like a bed. I open my eyes and blink a couple of times. I go to sit up.

"Heyheyheyhey no lay back down, that guy smacked your head pretty good." Sam says calmly, laying me back down with his hand.

"Ow shit. What the fuck happened to me?" The headache intensifying.

"You called Sam, saying you were being chased by someone and we came to get you. We killed the guy and you fainted." Dean is standing in front of my bed, arms crossed across his chest. "But he said he needed to get you back to his boss. Do you know who he was referring to?"

I shake my head, bringing my hands to my temples, lightly massaging. "No, no clue." I lied.

Dean shrugs. "Give me your hand." I look at Sam, and give him my left hand. "No the other one." I look at the palm on my right and there is a bandage wrapped around, with a bit of blood on it. I move it over to him and he takes the bandage off.

"How long was I out?" I wince as he carefully takes it off.

"Sorry, um about a half hour." Sam sprays some anti-bacterial mist onto the cut.

"Ah..!" I flex my hand out straight at the pain, clenching my left hand into a fist. "Shit..!" Then it disappears.

"Sorry Brae, I had to disinfect it. You cut it on a rock." He wraps a clean bandage around my hand. "But if you're going to sit up, do it slowly." I do just that. Holding my head in my hands.

"Oh fuck, it feels like I was hit by a freight train." I chuckle. "Can I take some drugs or something?"

"No need." A familiar voice sounds. I slowly look up to see Cas next to Dean.

"Dude, warning next time." Dean says. "You scared me."

"My apologies Dean." He walks over to me and places his index and middle finger on my forehead. A rush is felt within me and my head doesn't hurt anymore. "I also took care of that cut on your hand for you."

"Thanks again Cas." I smile at him.

"Anytime." He returns the smile.

"I just cleaned up her hand and wrapped on a perfectly good bandage. Why didn't you come sooner?" Sam turns to him.

"I was out looking for Metatron." I unwrap the bandage on my hand and the cut was gone. "I heard her calling for me."

"Anything?" Dean asks.

"No, nothing. I've checked any of the obvious places he might be, and nothing yet." Cas looks at the ground. "He knows something about The Darkness, I'm sure of it." I was about to question them, but I thought I'd better not.

"Whoever that is, I'm sure he's out there and you'll find him." I say reaching a hand for his sleeve.

"Thanks Braelyn." He grabs my hand and squeezes it. "But I must be getting back out there." He's gone with a blink. Sam, Dean and I leave my room for the kitchen. Dean decides to whip something up for us. Laughing, talking enjoying the time being spent with one another.

After a while of sitting in the kitchen, listening to funny stories from their past, I got up and started walking away.

“Where are you going?” Dean asks.

“Back to my room, just gonna lounge around, maybe play around on my laptop or draw or something.” I shrug and continue out of the room. I was down the hall a bit when I heard them whispering something. I quietly walk back, splaying against the wall, eavesdropping really.

“So, that guy wasn’t suspicious at all.” I heard Sam say.

“Yea, you’re telling me. What do you think he meant by boss?”

“I dunno, but if she’s involved, then whatever happened that night we saved her, wasn’t the only issue.”

“Let’s just keep a really close eye out now for anything else suspicious with her and in Wisconsin.” My heart was racing rapidly, I managed to slip into my room, leaning against the door and I let out a breath I had been holding in.

“No more going outside.” I declared to myself.


	4. Hunting with Unraveling Secrets

Things were pretty normal for the next 3 months, a few nightmares here and there. I mostly stayed within the bunker because I was afraid that Sabastien would come and get me. The boys offered to bring me on small hunts, like ghosts or shapeshifters, but I refused. They are worried that I’m turning into a recluse. They might be right. But they don’t know the reason why I don’t want to leave. They don’t need to know. But they really insist I come with them on this particular case.

“Come on Brae, it’s a small ghost hunt. You’ve been locked up in here for a little over 3 months.” Sam sits on the table in the library, looking at me as I’m reading a book. “You need to get out and get some fresh air. So come with us.” I’m not looking at him, not even saying anything. He rips the book out of my hands. “Brae. Talk to me. You barely talk with us anymore, secluding yourself in here. Are you ok?” Ok? Am I ok? Am I ever ok. My nightmares have become so vivid that I can’t distinguish reality. Lately they’ve been showing the boys like they care and then suddenly turn dark. Or if I’m on a hunt in my dream, they end up hunting and killing me. I’m not so sure anymore.

“I’m fine.” I say quietly. “You’re right though. I’ve been cooped up in here for days on end, while you guys do your job. I’ll come with.” I get up from the chair and walk to my room. Not letting him say anything as I left. My heart is racing from just the thought of leaving the safety of this place. I did ask Cas if there is a way to hide my scent, even though I know it isn’t going to help. Sabastien knew where I was. But if I were to leave here, I would need something to hide it. So Cas whipped up some spell bag for me. I just hope that it works. I pack a small bag, throwing the spell bag in and come back to the library where the boys are waiting for me.

“I thought we’d have to put up a bigger fight just to get you to go outside. Glad you’re coming with us though.” Dean smiles. “We’ll show you what’s been going on. But first, come with me.” Dean calls with his hand, gesturing me to follow him. At the back of the library there is a door. He grabs my hand and leads me to the shooting range. “Have you shot a gun?” He asks flicking the lights on.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” He brings me over to one of the stalls and gives me a hand gun.

“Show me what you got. If you can get three shots onto the actual target, not the outside edge or the wall around it, then you can keep the gun and go with us to take care of this possible ghost.”

“But I thought that’s what I was doing?” I turn to look at him.

“No, to come with and take care of the ghost. Not just come with and stay in the motel. I want to see what you are capable of.” I take the gun in my right hand, with my index finger in with the trigger, my left hand covering my right. Bringing my arms out leveling it with my face and take a deep breath. I pull the trigger three times as he asked. Dean pushed a button to bring the target closer as I put the gun on the counter. One eye shot, a heart shot, and a gut shot. “Wow you could kill the perp with three different shots.” He’s impressed.

“Like I said, not my first time.” I take the gun with me back to the library.

“How’d you do? Pass Dean’s little gun test?” Sam asks.

“Well, three kill shots, would you consider that passing?” I walk over to my bag and put the gun in there.

“She was awesome! With gun skills like that, her quirky attitude and expressive personality, she could be like Charlie.” Dean and Sam pause for a moment. I see Sam clench his jaw a few times. Dean wipes his face and clears his throat.

I look between them. “Who-who’s Charlie?” I ask cautiously. They look at each other and then at me.

“She was a very dear friend.” Sam said applying a quick smile.

“Almost like a little sister to us.” Dean adds, clearing his throat again moving his eyes around the room, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

“Oh.” I pause a moment and look at the ground, choosing the right words to say. “I understand your guys’ pain. The loss of such a wonderful friend, it’s tremendously difficult to mask. She must have been really precious, I can feel what you felt, trust me. I don’t mean to pry, but, what happened to her?” Looking back at the boys. Dean flicks his eyes to Sam, and the younger brother drops his head. “You know, that’s none of my business. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Dean says. “Well, we should get going.”

“Yea.” Sam answers short. We grab our stuff and head out to the Impala. We throw our bags in the trunk and pile in the car.

 

Even though we completely put aside the Charlie talk we had earlier, I start to dwell on the fact that it might be Sam’s fault. Whoever she was, she was very dear to them both. It made me think of my best friend Sam and how she sacrificed herself for me. The only thing I remember is that she smiled sadly at me, to tell me everything was going to be ok, and even though that situation happened 4 years ago. The echo of the gun, and me screaming still remains in my head. I pull the turquoise pendant out from under my shirt, the only thing I have to remember her. A single tear slides down my face. I smile to myself and tuck the pendant back under my shirt, wiping away the tear. Looking up, Dean is singing to some song, full on singing, banging on the steering wheel to the beat, and Sam is looking out the window. Sam reaches over to turn it down, but Dean slapped his hand away. It wasn’t a far drive to go to. Within 6 hours we reached Denver, Co, and in 10 minutes of arriving we made it to the motel. Dean parked in front of the door after checking us in. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. We all get out of the car and Sam goes to the trunk.

“Hey a cheesy cheap motel. Not sketchy at all.” I say with sarcasm.

“Don’t judge, we’ve been living in these sketchy motels forever, until we found out about the bunker.” Dean gets all defensive. “These were home sweet home to us.” Sam closes the trunk carrying our bags and I unlock the door, entering the room.

The first thing I saw when walking into this room. “Wow, and the cheesier keeps getting better.” There’s only one bed, a king.

Sam chides, “Dude what the hell?”

“What?” Perplextion on his face. Sam showed disapproval of the one bed. “Oh that. This was the only room they had available.” Sam rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll just sleep on the couch.” Sam said throwing his bag to the floor by the bathroom. I grab my bag and throw it on the credenza. Moving towards the bed I plop down on it.

“Sam, I’ll just sleep in between you two, that way you don’t have to touch each other.” Placing my hands behind my head, chuckling.

“That’s just weird.” Sam stands in front of the bed, staring at me.

“For a sketchy place, this bed is actually comfortable.” Wiggling my eyebrows at the tall man in front. Dean moves over to the bed, pushing Sam out of the way.

“Is it?” The next thing I know, Dean plopped down next to me, I lifted from the mattress a bit. “Damn, you’re right.” He wiggles to get more situated. “But it’s even comfier when I’m laying next to you.” He turns his head to me.

“Aw, that’s sweet Dean.” I pat his chest and he grabs my hand with his. Looking between his green eyes. My stomach disrupts the eye contact, growling at me. “I’m hungry.”

“I’ll make a food run.” Sam says. “Anything in particular you guys want?”

“Pizza.” I say sitting up. Dean nods in agreeance. He takes the keys from Dean’s outstretched hand.

“You be careful with Baby. One little scratch, and I’ll break your laptop.” Sam rolls his eyes then leaves. The roar of the engine distancing from the motel. Dean sits up next to me. “He probably won’t be back for a half hour.” He sits behind me caressing my arms with his hands while his mouth is latched to my neck. “Let’s make this quick, hm?” Turning around to him, I go in for a kiss. My hands finding his thighs, moving up and in. Opening my mouth to lick his lips, asking to intrude. He follows, and the kiss deepens. My thumbs are on the inside of both his thighs, nearly to the area where is dick is, I occasionally squeeze my hands. Hearing groans in Dean’s throat. Releasing his lips, I stand and walk over to the wall in front of the bed. I turn to face him and peel off my jacket. I sneak my fingers under the hem of my shirt and slowly peel that off too. Dean's just staring, he gets up and pins my shoulders against the wall. “You are such a tease.” He quietly growls in my ear.

“It's what I'm good at.” I say and bite his earlobe.  He backs off and strips out of his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs. 

“God, I’ve been waiting for this since I met you.” He gawks at my half naked body decorated with scars.

“You’re not the only one.” He looks at me, an eyebrow raised with a cocky grin. “Sam said the same thing.” I smile.

“Can we not talk about Sam right now? I’ll lose my hard on.” 

“Alright, fine.” He walks back over to unbuckle my belt and undo my pants. He slips his hand in and toys with my clit. “Ah Dean, fuck me. Just fuck me! No foreplay.” He looks at me, eyes wide and removes his hand. Scurrying over to his bag, he pulls out a bottle of lube. His boxers dropped leaving him completely nude. The older brother’s cock is much thicker. I bet it would feel great in my tight hole. I throw my pants and panties off to the side. Dean’s slicking up his cock, throwing the small bottle somewhere in the room and comes up to me, planting a firm kiss on my lips.

“Turn around for me baby.” He murmurs over my lips. I face the wall, Dean grabs my hips and pulls me toward him. My face and arms leaning on the wall for support. He plunges two fingers into me, letting out a moan.

“I- ungh said no foreplay!” Dean answers by pulling out his fingers and shoving them back in, hard.

“Let me have some fun first! I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now!” He’s strokes himself while he toys with me, a groan leaving his throat. Exploring with his digits, trying to find a spot that would make me scream. He finds it, I let out a surprised high pitched moan and curl my fingers against the wall. He brushes over it a couple more times, adding a third finger, opening me up a bit. More high pitched moanss leave my mouth. His fingers leave and the head of his cocks pokes at my entrance. “Want me to fuck you through this wall?” He groans as he pushes in.

“Ahh fuck Dean, yes!” I squeeze my eyes shut moaning. He barely lets me adjust and he’s pulling out, only leaving the tip in. Pushing back in trying to create a rhythm with the short time we have. His cock filling me up with every thrust. His hands at my waist for better leverage as he rocks his hips hard. I love to be rough with someone. Dean seems to like being rough too. “Unngh Dean! Harder, faster!”

“Gahh, fuck!” He’s pounding me pretty hard at a fast pace, my face slamming further on to the wall, as if it already wasn’t firmly pressed into it. Our moans becoming one big moan, extremely loud, I’m sure the other guests staying could hear us. I’m sure Sam could hear us across town, or wherever he was. “Braelyn, fucking shit, aagh! I hated that you made me wait!” He groans low.

“I wish I hadn’t of. This is fucking amazing!” My breathing becoming short after every moan. “Dean Dean Dean! Yes! Harder!” My moans were becoming even more higher pitched, I was getting close to my climax. He’s slamming so hard into me, I’m not gonna last much longer. Large calloused hands gripping my hips, bruises I’m sure will arrive by morning. Dean’s moving faster, which I can tell he’s getting close to his peak. “DEAN!” I scream his name as I came. Every thrust, I shook, like an aftershock of this amazing orgasm, helping me ride out my climax. Dean pulls out and jerks his cock until white spurts came out onto my back. I slide down the wall until I’m on my knees, still shaking. “Ho-holy shit.” I say trying to catch my breath.

“Ditto.” Dean is on his knees in front of me, looking for air for his lungs. I lean my forehead on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. Kissing the top of my head, I look up at him and he leans in, pressing his lips to mine. “We should probably get cleaned up and clothed before Sam comes back.” He suggests.

“I’m still kinda… numb from my orgasm.” He stands, picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom. He turns the shower on and helps me inside. We clean up and get dressed just as headlights were in front of the window. Dean goes to the cooler grabbing three beers. Sam comes walking in with two large boxes of pizza and a small box that says  _ Home Baked All Natural Pie _ .

“Hey guys.” Sam shuts the door and places the boxes on the table where Dean was sitting. “I didn’t forget the pie this time. And guess what, it was the last freshly baked pie the bakery had, so it’s still warm.” Dean melts, smiling ear to ear. I can tell he’s salivating from the face he was making. I walk up to the table and Dean hands me one of the beers he grabbed. Opening it and taking a swig, Sam opens the boxes containing the pizzas. I grab a couple of slices and put them on a paper plate. I move over to the bed and sit taking a bite of one of the slices. Sam does the same, coming to sit beside me on the bed with his laptop. Before he even made it to the bed, his attention was caught at something under it. He sets his stuff down and goes to grab the object. I instantly knew what it was, and immediately turn to Dean. His eyes are wide, mouth full of pizza, mid bite. He swallows hard watching Sam, his brother has a confused and a  _ what the fuck did you do _ kind of look. Sam looks at me, hand on his hip, like he’s scolding a teen for hiding this, and I give him a look of bewilderment.

“Dean, what were you doing while I was in the shower?” Peering at the man at the table. Dean gives me the ‘ _ really? _ ’’ look. He goes straight faced, smiling awkwardly and shrugging his shoulders at Sam. His brother just shakes his head in disgust and throws the bottle at Dean. He puts the bottle back in the bag and continues eating.

“I don’t want to know what you were doing, Dean. But, please, don’t leave that stuff lying around.” Sam sits next to me opening his laptop. I let out a quiet breath, relieved. We finish eating in awkward silence and the clacking of keys. It’s late, I’m leaning against the headboard and my eyes flutter closed unexpectedly. My body starting to feel heavy, I can feel myself going deeper and deeper under the sandman’s spell. Hands are on me, they pull me down and my head is laying on a soft pillow, a blanket covering my body. It’s warm under here. The same hand lightly brushes my bangs away from my face and a set of lips are pressed to my forehead. It’s been a tradition for the brother’s to do that, it helps calm me and the dreams almost never turn dark. Just knowing that they’ll be there in case of such dark nightmare, puts a smile to my face. A faded echo of Sam’s voice bounces through my ears, “G’night Brae.” Relaxing at the sound of his calming voice, brings me to a black void with in my mind.

 

_ I sit up in the motel bed I’m staying in, the atmosphere of the room was like the Further from the Insidious franchise. Dim, foggy, and monochrome. The boys were not in the room with me. I get out of the bed and walk to the window. Opening the curtains, the Impala’s gone, to be honest, they’re aren’t any other vehicles or lights, just black nothingness.  Did they leave me here? I hear a noise behind and to the right of me, like someone dropped sacks of potatoes on the floor, turning my head to the right, the bathroom door was cracked and the lights were flickering. The lights have not done that since we got here. Slowly making my way to the door, I gulp and push it open. Peering in, the light that is centered on the ceiling turned to a spotlight, shining on a single knife with blood on it. Unknowing what’s going on, I just stand frozen in the doorway. Panic rising, my heart pounding, breathing heavy with my chest and shoulders rising and dropping. My curiosity got the better of me. Walking further into the room, behind the door to the right was the shower. From what I saw taking one step in, there was blood dripping on the outside of the tub, and an arm. I start to worry and rush the rest of the way in. I cover my mouth at the sight. Sam and Dean were in the tub with both their throats cut and stab wounds in their chests. Blood was dripping out of their eyes, ears, nose, and mouths. Sam’s arm was the one sticking out of the tub, Dean’s arm on the edge. Then I feel something in my hand. I move my right hand away from my face with my left still over my mouth. The knife had appeared in my hand and my whole arm was covered in the brothers blood. I run over to the mirror, in the reflection, my whole shirt and pants are covered in blood. Moving my eyes up to my face and the reflection has a malicious grin. My real face I could feel was in shock and terror. This was not me. I drop the knife in the sink and go to leave the room. As soon as I turned around, Sam and Dean’s corpses were standing, the door was closed. _

_ “ _ _ yOU diD ThIs TO us _ _!” Dean’s voice was raspy and darker with two different octaves. _

_ “ _ _ AlL yoUR FAulT _ _!” Sam’s voice was the same. I back up afraid, my back hitting the sink. Turning back to the mirror, the other me was no longer there, just the look of sheer terror. The brothers were right behind me. Before I could scream, Dean grabs the back of my head and smashes my face into the edge of the sink. Blackness. _

 

I open my eyes. I’m on my back, sweating. I was laying in between Sam and Dean, they were fast asleep. I must not have screamed during my nightmare. I sigh quietly and sneakily get out of bed, walking in the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. I go over to the sink, avoiding the mirror and turn the cold water on. Splashing the water on my face and neck. Letting some droplets drip off my face that’s leaning over the sink. Trying to calm down, I turn the water off and slowly sit down on the bathroom floor. Leaning my back against the tub and bringing my knees to my chest. Wrapping my arms around them. Hiding my face from no one. Letting out shaky breaths, and silent tears sliding down. I sit a couple more minutes and get up from the floor walking out. The digital clock said it was almost sunrise. Crawling back in between the boys, I stay awake, knowing I might have another dark dream. Dean stirs under the blanket, rolling over to face me and unconsciously wrapping his arm over me. I look at him, but he’s still asleep. I lay awake with the sounds of their breathing on either side of me. The room lightly became a shade of yellow/orange from the sun rising outside. Birds were chirping, and Sam stretches to my left. I turn to him. Lazily he opens his eyes, hazel looking in my golden brown.

“Morning.” He grumbled tiredly. “How long you been up?” He moves and wraps his arms around me, trying to steer clear of Dean’s hand on my side, nuzzling his face in my neck.

“About 2 hours.” I quietly tell him. Sam squishes his eyebrows together with his eyes closed.

“Why didn’t you wake us? Or get out of bed for that matter?” He questions.

I shrug, “Was comfortable, and you two look adorable sleeping. Didn’t want to bother you.” Dean, still facing me, flutters his eyes open, “You guys need to quiet down.” He sighs out. My arm that is around Sam’s head, softly strokes his hair. I feel him smile on my neck.

“Mmmmm Dean, we should probably get up and get ready.” Sam murmurs. Dean grunts and throws the blanket off his body, stumbling out of bed and mumbling something on his way to the bathroom. “Course he’s in a crabby mood.”

“We probably interrupted his dream.” I chuckle. I run my fingers over the back Sam’s shoulders, lightly massaging.

“That actually feels good.” He mumbles. I stop to tease him.

“You should probably get up too.” I tell him and he grumbles.

“Fine.” A long sigh comes from his mouth. I arch my back so he can take his arm back as he crawls out of bed. Dean comes out of the bathroom clothed, yawning.

“I’ll run to get coffee and something for breakfast.” He swipes the keys from the table, tying his boots, putting on his jacket and leaves. Sam goes into the bathroom, presumably to use the toilet and brush his teeth. Laying there, staring up at the ceiling in the silence, my eyes close unexpectedly, blackness envelops my mind. The next time I awoke, I was still alone in the bed, looking over, Dean and Sam were at the table. Sam was on his laptop again, jeez, him and his laptop obsession. Dean was reading some papers they brought with. I get out of bed, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I turn back to the clock on the nightstand, it was after 9.

“I fell back asleep?” I ask walking up to them.

“Yea, I came out of the bathroom and you were out.” Sam looked up from his screen. “But, you do that when you force yourself to stay awake after a nightmare.” Dean’s head pops up. I freeze, my right hand grabs my left upper arm, looking around the room. “You may have not been living with us for long, but, I learn fast about others and how their normalcy is projected in each day. I know how you act, you don’t have to hide it.” Still silent, avoiding their eyes.

“Brae, is there something you’d like to share with the rest of the class?” Dean sets the papers down on the table, eyes locked to mine. I lose his gaze and stare down at the floor. 

“Ok yea, I had another bad dream, so what. It’s normal to have nightmares.” I exclaim.

“But you’ve had way more than Sam ever did in the short amount of time we’ve known you.” Dean pauses. “We gotta do something about these nightmares of yours.” I shake my head.

“There’s nothing you can do.” I quietly say, eyes still on the floor. They sigh. I raise my head and they are just staring at me. “I’m fine.”

“You say that a lot. Dean says that when obviously he’s not. You could pass for a girl version of him.” Sam is standing in front of me, his hands grasping my arms. “You’re not fine, Brae. Stop saying that to us and yourself, you’re not fooling anyone.”

“Wow Sammy, can you put it any nicer?” Dean says.

“He’s right though, I’m not fine.” I pause. “I’ll never be fine.” I rip from his arms and walk to the bathroom. Locking the door and sliding down to the ground. Tears again marking its way down my face. I think I’ve been sitting in the bathroom for 15 minutes, someone knocks on the door.

“Brae, you alright in there?” Dean kind of shouts.

“Go away Dean.” I tell him.

“Sammy didn’t hurt your feelings did he?” Dean asks through the door.

“I said go away.” I say a little rougher.

“No, are you going to come out of there? We need to get to work.” Silence. “Don’t make me pick this lock. When I come in there, I’m going to hug you and tickle you until the sad tears turn to happy tears!” I stand up, unlocking and opening the door. The tears quit flowing a little bit ago, but it was obvious I was crying. Dean has a small smile on his face. “C’mere.” His arms outstretched towards me, hands grabbing my arms, pulling me into his hold for a reassuring hug. Tight yet loose, his warm arms enveloping me. “You good?” I nod on his chest. “Good, we could use your help.” He lets me go and leads me over to the table.

Sam looks at me, “I’d like to apologize for what I said.”

“It’s fine, Sam.” He reaches his hand to mine, stands up, cupping my face in his free hand. His face looking kind of sad, he looked mad at himself.

“Your eyes are red, I made you cry, I didn’t mean to.” He stares at me with sad and apologetic eyes.

“Sam, I said it was fine.” He leans down and kisses both my cheeks, all over my face, and down my neck.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles on my neck.

“Alright, apology accepted.” I smile and push him off. “What do you need me to do for this?”

Sam hands me the articles. “Well, you’re going to read these, just so you know what’s going on here.” I read over the articles of strange deaths that happened within the week. 

“Hm, and how are you so certain that it might be a ghost doing this?”

“Well,” Sam began and sat back down, “Witnesses who were in the vicinity of the people who were killed, said they saw a woman. After help would arrive for the victims, the woman vanished.”

“Huh, how far back do the incidents go?” I ask.

“Uhhh, Eric Burke, his throat was literally pull out of his neck.” Sam says skimming the paper.

“We initially thought it was a vampire, but it seemed too clean for a vampire.” Dean contributed.

“So what did the other people die from?” I ask.

“Same thing, throats ripped out.” Sam says.

“That’s strange.” I say looking over the papers.

“We should go take a look at the bodies though.” Dean says.

“Yea.” Sam closes his laptop. “Suit up, Brae.”

“Wait, me? You want me to come with to see the bodies?” My hands begin to sweat.

“Yes, of course. I made you this.” Dean goes to his bag and hands me a fed badge.

“Agent Penelopee Bryte? Where’d you get this picture?” I look at him.

“Sneaky photographer doesn’t reveal his secrets.” He winks. “I also packed this.” He pulls out a suit jacket, blouse and dress pants. “The heels are in the bag too.” He smiles. “Hurry and change.” I walk up to him taking the clothes and change. When I’m out of the first layer of clothing, I look at my hips, light purple and yellow spots. I quickly put on the pants and finish putting on the clothes. Did my hair kind of professional, and minimal makeup.

I come walking out straightening the jacket and buttoning the bottom two buttons. “You really know how to put an outfit together, Dean.” I look up after buttoning them, they were putting their shoes on, already in their suits, looking at me.

“Damn.” They both mouth. Eyeing me up and down every which way.

I blush, “Stop staring.” Avoiding eye contact with them. “I did my hair and makeup while I was in there, do I look ok?” All they do is nod. I put my left foot on the chair and take one of the nylon knee highs out and roll it up my leg. Doing the same to my right leg and slipping the heels on. “There, so what do I do? How am I supposed to act?”

“Well uh,” Dean clears his throat taking the badge from table and opening the left side of my jacket, putting it in the pocket on the inside. “Just be casual.” He smiles.

“You’ll be our FBI trainee, it’s your first time on the field. Just watch what we do.” I nod and follow them out to the car. I slide in the back, Dean gets behind the wheel and Sam sits beside him.

 

We arrive at the morgue area where the bodies were. I’m shadowing them, trying to act calm and collected. Pushing the doors open a doctor is there looking at the latest victim, Chester Fink.

“Hey there.” Sam starts. “I’m Agent Pyke and these are my partners Agents Grund and Bryte.” We show our badges.

“Afternoon, what can I do for you guys today?” The doctor’s tag read Kenneth Alburt.

“We would like to take a look at the bodies.” Dean says to Kenneth.

“Come on in, John here, same as the others, has his throat completely missing.” The doctor states. “Also, I didn’t want this getting out in the papers, but their tongues were also missing.”

“I’m sorry, did you say, tongues?” Sam questions.

“Yea, I mean the whole thing was missing. Come take a look.” We walk over as he moves the lamp over to an angle where you can clearly see, when he opens his mouth, that the tongue had in fact been removed.

“Oh god.” Sam mutters with a slight grimace. “You weren’t kidding, it was completely ripped out.”

“Yea.” The doctor responds.

“The main cause of death was the air loss, correct?” I ask.

“Well of course if their throat is missing.” Alburt states shutting off the lamp.

“She’s new to the field, be a little kinder if she wants to get all the information she can.” Dean stands up for me.

“Sorry.” Alburt says.

“There wasn’t anything else wrong with them, was there?” Sam asks.

“Not that I could tell from the autopsy, and I haven’t received the blood work yet.”

“Alright thank you for your time, if anything else comes up, give us a call. Have a good day.” Dean says handing him a card.

“You too agent's.” We leave the morgue and get back in the Impala. Taking a deep breath in, and letting it out shakily.

“You did really good, Brae.” Sam turns to me.

“Just be glad you didn’t take your badge out and show it upside down like Cas.” Deans says with a chuckle.

“Yea, so now what do we do.” I ask.

“We go talk to some of the witnesses and family members.” Sam says.

“Let’s go talk with Eric’s wife first, since he was the first victim.” Dean suggests. Sam, Dean and I walk up the walkway and Sam knocks on the wooden door. A petite red haired women opened the door, eyes rimmed red and cheeks wet with tears.

“Y-yes?” She chokes.

“Hi, Sofia Burke? FBI I’m Agent Pyke and these are my partners Agent Bryte and Grund, we would like to ask you some questions if that’s alright?” Sam calmly and cautiously asks. She nods opening the door some more, inviting us in. She guides us to a sitting area, gesturing us to sit on the blanket covered couch. She rushed over and took the blanket off and cleaned the coffee table, ridding her used tissues.

“Sorry about the mess. It’s just- I didn’t think anyone else would come over to ask me more questions.” She sits on a chair in front of me and Sam. Dean stayed standing and walked around the house for anything suspicious.

“So, your husband, did you notice anything strange about him? Like was he on edge, seemed out of sorts at all?” Sam asked her. I just sit there and watch her think for a moment.

“Um, maybe a little, he came home from work one night, kind of fidgety. But the night before he died, he kept saying he was sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, it wasn’t my fault, you made me do this, over and over in the bathroom, crying. I opened it and asked if he was ok, he said he was fine and went downstairs” She says kind of confused. “The next thing I know, I hear a crash and run down the stairs to find him on the floor clutching his neck. A woman holding a part of his throat and tongue. When I approach Eric, she disappears.”

“Ok, now these questions are per norm, so bare with me. That night you heard him, did you feel a slight temperature drop, lights flickering, eyes on the back of you?” Sam asked those questions that would probably make her think we were nuts.

“The house was colder than usual, but when he walked past me, I got this unnerving feeling.” She says.

“Did Eric have any enemies, anyone who would want to get back at him, maybe a coworker?” Sam folds his hands, eyebrows squished, his mouth just a still straight line.

She kind of freezes, “Well, his best friend Danny Casden, swore he’d get vengeance on him for firing him.”

“And why did Eric fire Danny?” I ask.

“Sexual harassment, he would talk up his secretary Lillian Sanders, Eric warned him on many occasions, but he would catch him every time.” She states.

“Is Danny still around?” Sam asks.

“Yea, he lives 4 blocks south, it’s the only blue house in that area, you can’t miss it.”

“Do you have a picture of Lillian?” I ask. “Just for research purposes.”

“Yea.” She gets up and grabs a picture off of a shelf by the fireplace and hands it to me. “She’s the one standing next to Eric, the red head.”

“Thank you for your time.” Sam smiles at her and I nod.

“Do you mind if I take this?” Dean walks back in by us and shakes his head at Sam.

“Go right ahead, I have plenty of those.” I take the picture out of the frame and she shows us out the door. Getting back in the car, we make our way down south where Sofia told us. “Maybe Danny worked some sort of hoodoo or something and got his revenge, but other people new about it and killed them too. He could be binding a spirit a somehow, it’s been done before.” We get to Danny’s house and ask him some questions. Sam left me and Dean to ask them while he walked around his house. After 15 minutes he came back and we left.

“Anything?” I whisper to him as the door shuts.

“No nothing.” He whispers back. We head into town to a local bar after talking with the other victims family, showing them the picture of Lillian, they confirmed that she was the one they saw after the dead were missing some pieces.

“You guys go find a seat, I’ll get the beers.” They nod as I walk over to the counter.

“How ya doin’ sweets, what can I getcha?” The smoker voiced man spoke. 

“Three beers, please.” I say pulling out some money.

“M’gonna need to see some ID. You look like a youngin to me.” I pull out my badge. “Oh, alright, yea.”

“I get that I look young a lot, don’t take it too hard.” He hands me the bottles. Before I walk away, I think of what I want to ask. “Do you know this girl?” I pull out the picture with Lillian.

“Yea, she comes in here a lot with the guy she’s standing next to. They died though, didn’t they?” He asks pointing at the picture.

“Yes, would you happen to know anything about them, you seem like the type of guy who overhears conversations.” I sit on a stool.

“I don’t spill for cheap.” He rubs his middle and index over his thumb, indicating cash for information. I pull out a 50 and slam it on the counter. “I seen a wedding ring on his finger, and he kept talking to the chick about how he feels about her. He clearly wasn’t married to her, cause she kept saying he should leave his wife so they could elope. She seemed like the crazy type, I wouldn’t want to marry that.”

“Is that all? What about, these people?” I pull out the pictures of the other victims. “They had to be here too, right?”

“Yea, I seen them all here before, a lot of them talking a storm about some shit.” From what I gathered from the bartender, the victims were guilt ridden with something they did. Thanking him, I get off the stool and walk over to Dean and Sam. Sam’s trying to push away some drunk chick. The girl was giggling and her hand went and grabbed his ass. Dean was flirting with the other and touching and caressing his upper arm. I should be jealous, but no time to worry about that right now. Once I get over there, the girls glare at me.

“Back away from my boys.” Giving each of them a death stare. Possessively growling, and dropping the bottles on the table. They back off and walk away.

“You were talking to the bartender for quite awhile.” Dean says and takes his beer.

“Well, he almost carded me, I showed him my badge and just gave me the beers.” Taking a sip from mine. “Also, was asking him about the victims and other stuff. I think I figured out why Lillian is going after people. But we need to get more information before I can actually prove my theory.”

“And what theory would that be?” Sam asks as I sit down with them.

“We’ll just have to break into the victims homes to find out.” I smile, leaving it at that.

“We already know that Lillian is the one behind it, can we just Kentucky fry her and call it a night?” Dean says.

“We could, but I want to know why she’s going after these people.” I say.

“Alright fine.”

 

They went to go through the houses and left me at the motel. They thought it’d be easier for me to stay behind and take notes or some shit. So far, my theory has been going in the right direction. They’ve all had some secret or something. Eric, from what the bartender said, he was having an affair. Jason Grande, ran over 3 kids with his car, never told anyone, never got caught. He had apology letters written for the parents of the kids, but never sent them. Hunter Green, accidentally let his girlfriend overdose. Chester Fink, had bodies buried in his backyard. He didn’t finish burying them in his backyard.

_ “Everything seem right to you then?”  _ Sam asks.

“Yes, all of them had some secret they kept. So now you can go ahead and burn Lillian’s body.” I tell him.

_ “We are here now, Dean’s doing the first shoveling, we’ll be back whenever.” _

“Kay.” The phone call ends. I get up and clean the table off of books and my notebooks. Stacking them so they could be put back in the car when we leave. I was about to go to bed when the lights start flickering. I freeze, the lights still, then it becomes cold. I get the salt and create a circle around myself in the middle of the room. Shaking, still holding onto the canister of the salt. My eyes darting all around me, I can see my breath come out on every exhale, then the lights go out. “Lillian?” Silence, the only thing that can be heard is the a/c unit humming in the room and my breathing. As soon as I turn towards the door, she comes in like static, then just a solid figure. Dark purple hand prints circling her neck, and part of her tongue missing when she shrieked towards me. I cover my ears, dropping the salt as I crouch within the circle. “Lillian, stop! I know you died because of Eric!” I shout over her ear piercing scream. She stops.

“ **YoU doN’t KNoW whAt hE dId!** ”

“I know he was trying to keep you from telling his wife about you. I know he felt guilty about the affair and wanted to cut it off, but you wouldn’t let him. So he did the only thing he could think of.” I start, standing straight up. “He killed you to keep it a secret, then dumped you into the river to erase the finger prints.”

“ **hE dIDn’T KiLL me.** ” Perplextion on my face. Then it dawns on me.

“Sofia.” I whisper. Part of my theory was wrong, Eric didn’t kill her, Sofia did, she must have caught them together and killed Lillian. “The others that you killed, who were they?”

“ **frIendS, tHEy hElPed HEr.** ” Sofia must have been posing as Lillian’s ghost, taking care of the others to keep her secret until she dies. I get my phone out to call the boys back.

“Sam! Lillian wasn’t murdered by Eric, Sofia killed her. Lillian is a death omen!” I yell.

_ “Seriously?” _ Sam sighs, he’s out of breath.  _ “We just got to her coffin.” _

“Well, bury her back up. She wasn’t the ones who was killing them. Sofia had friends who helped her take care of Lillian’s body!” I hang up the phone. “Lillian, you’re not going to hurt me are you?”

“ **nO, bUT sHe wiLl.** ” Death omens are there to warn people of impending death. I get out of the circle and run to my duffel, grabbing my gun, checking it for bullets and turning the safety off. Lillian was gone by now, probably couldn’t hold her form for so long. I duck low away from the lights coming in from the window. The lights in the room were still out, the only light was coming from the moon and the street lights. I crouched over to the door and checked the locks, still secure. This motel room for some reason had a back door, I slowly made my way over there.

“What the fuck?” I mouth. There isn’t a lock on this door. What is the purpose of this door if not to lock it? It’s dead silent in this room, I feel someone watching me. I turn to the window, no one is there, or not anymore at least. I move back towards the middle of the room, still crouching and my phone starts ringing, loudly. I fumble to ignore the call and turn it off. The back door is kicked open and I point my gun to whoever it was.

“I knew someone would catch on eventually.” It was Sofia.

“Well, it wasn’t too hard once I found the right evidence.” Standing straight up, gun still pointed at her.

“I thought I was doing something right, but you guys come along and ask such suspicious things.” She walks further into the room.

“Well, if you hadn’t done what you did, then we wouldn’t have needed to come here.” I back up as she continues to walk towards me.

“I was a good wife to Eric! I loved him unconditionally, then he started prancing around with his secretary! I figured out he must be banging her when he stopped having sex with me. Never said I love you back, stopped giving me goodbye kisses.”

“Doesn’t mean you had to go and kill her and your husband.”

“Yes, I did. He broke our vows and my heart.”

“And let me guess, all that pent up anger and heart break caused you to violently kill your helpers, ripping their throats and tongues out? Just as you did to your husband and Lillian.” I cock my gun at her as a warning.

“They were going to confess to what they did to the cops, I couldn’t let that happen!” She doesn’t stop moving.

“So you’d rather live with being a killer than life in prison?” She stops as I say this.

“I’d rather die knowing what I did than the whole world knowing and dying a pariah.”

“I’ll give you credit for that, but, you still murdered people, and that I will not stand for.” I say.

“Why, you’re just like me, the two men outside told me how much of a murderer you are, so you are no different than me.” She smirks. I lose my focus for a moment.

“What men?” I ask.

“The ones in nice suits, they told me that if I convinced you to come with them that I could join in on the murdery escapades.” Her hands land on her hips. “What do you say? They tell me that you’re good at your job.”

“I never wanted to do any of that. They forced me into doing it.” Gaining some composure back and with shaky hands, still pointing the gun at her. I hear the Impala roll up outside and she looks at me, and cocks her head.

“Looks like we are out of time!” She lunges at me and I shoot twice. She lands on top of me as the boys bust the door down, running into the room.

“Guys, get her off of me!” I groan from her weight and the blood pooling out of her.

 

They get her off me, and someone in one of the neighboring rooms called the police and they showed up almost instantly. The sun starting to brighten up the sky. They start asking questions and I tell them what Sofia had told me. They believed me and left, taking Sofia’s body away. I turn towards the motel door and see Lillian, cleaned up and smiling. Sam and Dean join me on either side of me, she mouths ‘Thank you’ and evapoates into a blue orb, ascending to heaven.

“Wow. You are definitely doing something nice for us since you made us dig up that grave for nothing.” Dean says with a couple quick pats to my back.

“You were the one that wanted to burn her corpse. If she hadn’t said any of the stuff, I would have died. But you’re welcome anyways.” I chuckle and we walk in the room, packing our stuff.

I throw my bag in with theirs in the car. I close the trunk and I feel someone watching me from behind. I turn around and saw two guys standing by some trees. Those guys, I thought. They just show some smiles and start walking forward. I walk fast back into the room and close the door, my back and hands splayed against it. They come out of the bathroom confused why I’m standing like that.

“Brae, what’s going on?” Dean asked.

“Oh nothing.” I laugh to calm myself down. Which didn’t work with them, I think it made them more concerned. A loud pound at the door made me jump and move away from the door. I couldn’t lock it, since it was broken, so I shoved a chair under the door knob and backed away towards the brothers. The door handle starts jiggling rapidly.

“Braelyn, open this door.” A voice said through the wood.

“Someone you know?” Sam asks. The door is flung off its hinges, a footprint marking the paint. Dean grabs my arm and pulls me behind him.

“The boss is very upset, you no longer have a choice to run.” They charge in before the boys can get their guns out. Shoving them into anything, hard. I scream, run into the bathroom, attempting to close the door. A hand appears, stopping the close, the wood cracking under the guy’s grip on the frame. I’m holding my weight against the door, which is not enough compared to two werewolves with strength. I can’t hold this much more, just as I’m about to give up, gunshots were sounded, and the pushing stops. I open the door slowly and Dean had shot them. They’re looking at me sternly.

“What the fuck is going on? This is the third incident that involves werewolves and ‘the boss’.” Dean says putting his gun away.

“How do you know they were werewolves?” I ask.

“Silver bullets, always, just in case.”

“No more lying, tell us the truth.” Sam says. I just sit on the floor, head down.

“Not here.” I manage quietly. I get up and walk to the car. I’m sitting in the backseat and the manager comes running to the room, concerned, screaming if she needed to call the police back. Apparently they told her that these guys broke in and almost stole the tv and our money while we were packing the car. She called the police after we left. They gave her a little extra for the damage of carpet repairs and the paint for the door. I’m sitting behind Sam, not in the middle of the back like on the way over here, and I have my knees brought up to my face. They haven’t said a word to me, a silent ride until we reached the bunker. I threw my shit into my room and walked right to the kitchen, grabbing a beer and chugging it right there.

“Braelyn.” 7 long, quiet hours in the car, and they finally speak, not using my nickname.

“Library, now.” Dean walks away from the doorway with Sam. I put my empty bottle in the sink and walk where they were. Cas had shown up for this.

“Cas, w-why are you here?” I stop before the tables, they have a chair out for me.

“They asked me to come, and they are kind of mad that I knew and they did not.” Cas’ stands between them as they sit in chairs.

“Sit.” Sam says pointing at the chair facing the three of them. I slowly sit in the chair and take a deep breath.

“Are you sure you want to know about this?” I ask, hoping they would back out. My eyes are at the floor.

“Too many incidents, we don’t need anymore. Talk.” Sam says sternly.

“Alright.” My hands start to sweat and I begin shaking involuntarily. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. Getting some composure, I close my eyes, I can hear my heart pounding in nervousness. My eyes open and I look up to meet their gazes. “It all started 2 years ago, on my 18th birthday.”


	5. The Beginning

2 Years Ago

 

I had just gotten back from Italy, Jared's family said they didn't need my help anymore. Which was fine, but I was staying there because Jared's siblings looked a lot like him, and the little ones really wanted me to stay. In many ways, I was in love with him. Never really knowing until it was too late, I didn't want to leave, because I know it would hurt me. But while I was gone, I had gotten the news 4 months ago that Sam's mom had passed away of her illness. Misti called me crying hysterically. She had walked into the house and found her lying still on the hospital bed. She had passed away over night. They had a funeral for her a month later. I wasn't there for her when she needed me. But, Misti was there to help her. Which I know she would've wanted me to be there, but I just couldn't do it. Getting out of the private jet, it was a cool March afternoon, spring was definitely around the corner. Slight mounds of snow surrounded the runway.

"Good afternoon Ms. James." One of the attendants spoke.

"Afternoon." Walking over to the guy holding out my luggage. I put it in the trunk of the taxi waiting for me. "1255 4th street. But I need to stop off at the Merrill Memorial Park Cemetery before you take me home."

"Of course. Shall we get going then Ms. James?" I nod at him. "Did you want to stop off and get some flowers?"

"Yes please." I open the back door and get in. He drives the car out of the airport and to a small flower shop in town.

I walk into the little shop and was greeted by the scents of flowers. "Good afternoon. How can I help you?" A lady behind a counter asks. I walk up to her, taking my wallet out.

"How much for 2 white lilies?"

"$7.50 each." I take out a 20 and hand it to her.

"Keep the change." She smiles and goes to a bucket in the back where the lilies were. She comes back with 2 well wrapped in plastic, perfect flowers. "Thank you." I smile at her.

"You're welcome, have a good day."

"You too." Walking out to the taxi, I tell him where to go. Misti told me where Sam's mom was buried. I guide him through the cemetery on the path made for cars to get through. Stopping him as the rest of the way would be on foot. Good thing I wore boots, although the snow is only 5 inches tall. "Wait for me." I say to him before closing the door. I trek through the snow to the back of the plots, and found her headstone. Right next to Sam. Holding the flowers tightly in my hands, but not too tight. "Hey guys, I thought I should come see you before I leave town again. I know it's been awhile since I've come to see you, Sam." Gesturing to Sam's headstone. Squatting down, looking down at her picture with her signature sad smile plastered on. I start to feel tears well up in my eyes. "I'm sorry I was such a moron, I should have listened to you." I look down at my hands and place one of the flowers in front of her stone. I move over to her mom’s right next to her. Placing the last flower on front of her stone. "I know you probably hoped I'd come to see you, before you-" I choke a bit. "Before you passed. I'm here now, but I'm too late. Just so you both know, I miss you  _ so _ much!" I take a breath and paw at my eyes. "I love you both. I'll come visit when I can." Standing up, I bring both my hands to my lips and touch the tops of their headstones. I gather myself and walk back to the taxi. "Let's go." He pulls away and drives down a path back to the road.

"Visiting a relative?" The guy asked.

"You could say that." Staring out the window, snow covered houses and trees filled each street we went down. Eventually reaching my house. I give the guy money and take my luggage out from the trunk. I walk up to my mom's place and knock on the door. A figure came walking up to the frosted glass door, opening it and a smile dropped when she spotted me.

"Oh, it's you. Hello Braelyn." She says annoyed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hello mother." I say with resting bitch face.

"I didn't think you were ever coming back home."

"Well don't worry, I'm here for my truck and my things, then I'll be leaving."

"You don't need to go to your room, I mean my new art studio, to get your things. They're in bags in the garage, along with your truck."

"Can I at least come in and grab my keys?" She rolls her eyes and walks back by the key holder and practically throws the keys at my face. "Thanks I guess."

"Is that it? I'm expecting company."

"I can tell, you being dressed like that, you're hoping you'll get laid." I make a snarky remark. "Good luck, it's been how long since you actually been with someone, mother?"

I can see the anger boiling in her face. "Get your stuff and get the hell off my property." She angrily whispers. "Don't you think about ever coming back here."

"Don't worry, with a shitty broken down mother who doesn't give two shits about me, I wouldn't dream about coming back here." She is livid.

"And you can take this with you!" She walks back into the house and threw a picture frame from the living room out the door hitting the sidewalk leading up the door. I go to pick it up. It was a picture of me and my dad shortly before he left us. I had this in my room, on my nightstand. One of my most precious pictures that I have of my father.

"Why would you throw this?! You knew this was important to me!!" Now I'm starting to get angry.

"You should have been better off living with that deadbeat son of a bitch anyway. That way I didn't have to put up with your sorry ass."

"Fuck you!" I shout. She's shocked at the profanity I had used towards her. She shakes her head and slams the door, leaving me outside in tears. I stomp my way over to the garage's side door. Surprisingly it's not locked, I walk in sniffling tightly holding onto the picture. I wipe my nose with my sleeve. Unlocking my truck, and opening the back door, she had packed all of my clothes into the back. More of my stuff was thrown into the bed of the truck. "Great." I sigh. I grab my tail end truck cover, so that my stuff in the back doesn't get ruined with water or snow. I take the garage door opener off of one of the visors and press the button. The door squeals its way up, I get in the truck and start my beauty. Backing out just enough in the driveway so I could close the garage. I press the button again and walk back through the side door and put the remote on the work table in the back. Shutting the side door, throwing my luggage in the back,getting in my truck and driving off. I don't know where to go, but I'll find somewhere. I decide to go to the Wisconsin capitol, Madison. I don't know anyone from Madison, and they sure as hell don't know me. All the money I had invested when taking over Adrian's company was sent to fund Jared's family. So all I have is what's in my savings account. Which is like roughly, $5,000. I should be ok to start out on my own. I reach Madison and booked a hotel room for 5 days. Once I get inside the hotel room, I grab my laptop and look up apartment listings in the city. A lot of the apartments were asking for so much a month with very shitty quality of a space. There was no way I was going to pay those prices a month. So I just shut my laptop off and went to bed. The stress of today really took a toll on me. Tomorrow will be a new day, look for a job and try to look for a place to live. I fell asleep to the thought of another stressful day.

A couple of loud knocks appeared on the door, along with the phrase, "Housekeepin'!" Through the wood. I sit up from the bed, looking at the clock, 10:10. I get out of the bed and walk over to the door as the phrase is repeated. Opening it, a thin, slightly pale blonde woman, probably in her late 20's named Jenna. She looked like she didn't want to be at her job, like she wasn't happy. "Hello, would you like any service today?" Fake smile and fake cheery tone.

"No thanks, I'm good." I tell her.

"Well, have a good day!" She walks away before I can reply, moving to the next door, her voice echoing from the hall. I take the Do Not Disturb sign from the handle on my side and put it on the front handle. I don't want her attitude coming back to this door. Although, I feel bad for her in a way too, I'll give her a tip when I leave here. I get ready so I can go job hunting. Taking my purse, phone, and keys down to the lobby. Walking up to the front desk, the manager greets me.

"Hi, is there anything I can help you with?" He asks.

"Yes, um, do you have any newspapers, or something that have job listings?" The manager, whose name is Terry, points at a stand over by the front doors. "Thanks." I walk over to the newspaper stand, picking one of them up and going out to my truck. I get in and look over the papers job listings. I decide to check out a handful of places and fill out some applications. I'm dressed somewhat formal, somewhat casual, just in case I get on the spot interviews, you never know. Somewhere after the 3rd place I went to, I stopped off at a diner to eat something. Sitting in a single booth, sipping coffee out of a mug, poking at my food on the plate with my fork. Staring at another newspaper I snagged from the stand just before the doors to the diner. Reading a bizarre headline,  _ Family Murdered Within Locked House _ , my curiosity got the better of me and I read on. The article was very strange, and then suddenly, I shiver. The hairs on the back of my neck stand straight, it feels like someone is watching me. I look up without moving my head, looking in front of me. A couple sat at a table a few feet away, and a business guy on his computer at a booth behind them. Turning to the counter, the workers are busy, and the waitress is wiping the counter down. Slowly turning around, a guy is sitting behind me, and that's it. No one else. I sit staring at him, he's not even eating or drinking anything. He's looking down at the table and glances up at me and quickly turns away as soon as he saw I was staring. I decide I'm not hungry anymore and want to leave. I stand up grabbing my jacket and newspaper, walking over to the cashier. Handing her a 20 and tell her to keep the change, quickly making my way out to my truck. I shake off the feeling and drive to the next place for applications. I arrive back at the hotel, after a couple of on the spot interviews, and hopefully I get something soon. Sitting back in the seat of my truck, a few spaces away from the entrance, a blonde woman comes walking out in scrubs. It was the housekeeper that knocked on my door earlier this morning. My window was cracked and I could hear her talking to someone on her cell.

"Yes sir ~ uh-huh ~ I'm sure she's a great fit ~ yes sir ~ yes ~ alright ~ bye." She hung up and walked towards her car. I wait till she drives out of the parking lot to get out of my truck. I'm sure she was talking about something else and put what she had said away in my mind. Walking in the lobby part, the assistant manager called me over.

"Hey, so Terry told me you were looking for job listings in the paper this morning. We're looking for someone to work here, if you're interested." The guys name tag read Mat.

"Well, Mat, I am looking for a job. But I am also looking for a place to live. I think I'll take it under advisement." I smile at him and walk over to the elevators.

"Wait!" I stop and turn around. He comes walking over to me. "You mentioned you're looking for a place to live? Did you just come into town?"

"Yea, last night." I tell him.

"Well, the apartment building I'm in has an opening. I could talk to the building owner and get you a deal." He smiles and puts his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"That would be awesome. It would help me out a lot!" He looks at his watch.

"It's not too late, I'll give him a buzz and see what I can work out. Have a good night." He smiles and walks back to the counter.

"You too." I shout after him. I turn back around and push the button for the elevator. The doors slid open and I step inside, pressing the button for floor 3. The doors close and the dinging for each floor sounded until the doors reopened to reveal the hallway for the 3rd floor. I grab my keycard out of my pocket and walk up to my door. Carding it and walking in, locking it right away. I throw my stuff from the rest of my pockets onto the table by the TV. Flopping down on the bed. I toe off my shoes and just crawl under the covers. There was only one lamp on, didn't feel like getting back up to shut it off. So I fell asleep without realizing it.

 

There was no knock at my door, woke up to silence in the room. The light creeping out of the curtain at the window. The time was 6:34 in the morning. Too early for anything, but maybe I got a call from any of the places I sent applications in. Turning my phone on, no phone calls.

“I’m a moron, it’s almost 7, none of those places would have called yet, especially this early in the morning.” I say to myself with a chuckle. Going back to bed would be a bad idea, so I decide to get up and shower. Just as I turn the water off, the phone rings. So I hurriedly wrap a towel around myself and rush out to the phone on the last ring. “Hello?”

“Braelyn James?” A male voice asks.

“Yes?”

“Morning, this is Terry from the front desk.”

“Oh hi.”

“So Mat was telling me that you were looking for a job, would you like to come down for an interview?”

“Right now?”

“Unless now doesn’t work for you.”

“Give me about a half hour.”

“Alright.” I hang up the phone and put on a semi acceptable outfit for an interview. Blow drying my hair and putting on some makeup. I grab my manilla folder with my resumes and references and go to the front desk.

“Hello Terry.” He outstretches his hand to shake mine.

“Hello Braelyn.” He drops my hand and leads me into his office.

“So what position would you like me to work in?” I ask sitting in a chair he offers.

“Well, we are pretty good on housekeeping, so it would be front desk, first or third shift. Which would you prefer to work in?”

“Either or. Whichever shift you would want me to work.” The interview lasted for 20 minutes.

“Alright, I think you would be a fine addition to our facility here. Welcome aboard!” He shakes my hand again. “Do you want to start tomorrow night on third, or Sunday on first?”

“Probably Sunday would be easier.” I tell him.

“Alright, I’ll see you Sunday morning 6:30 for early training.” He keeps his gaze on me a few seconds more. “Oh, before I forget.” He goes to his desk and pulls out a piece of paper with the hotel’s logo on it. “This is from Mat, he wanted me to give you this.” He hands it to me. It has an address and a time to meet. “Something about seeing an apartment in his building.” I get up and smile at Terry.

“I’ll see you Sunday morning then.” I say leaving his office and back up to my room. I’m supposed to meet Mat at this place at 11, so I just sit in the room until then. The time rolls around, I grab my purse and keys. Hopping into my truck I put the address into my GPS and head my way to it. Parking my truck in an empty space near the apartment complex. Mat’s sitting outside on a bench swing. I get out and walk over to him. “Hey Mat.”

“Hey you.” He gets up and leads me into the building. “I got the key from building owner and he said we could take a look at it.”

“Sweet.” I say. We walk in and take a flight a stairs. At the end of the hall was the vacant apartment. He goes over to unlock the door, and gestures for me to enter first. “You’re such a gentleman.” I giggle at him.

“Well, I’m just being polite.” He smiles and walks in behind me. I look over the apartment, all the rooms and storage space. This place seems nice.

“So how much is this place a month?” I ask.

“Roughly 670. It comes with electrical and plumbing. But I can see if I can get you a decent deal so it won’t be so expensive.” He says sitting on the couch with some applications in his hands.

“That would be awesome. If you did that for me, you would be my new best friend.” I smile sitting in a chair across from him.

“So you like the place?” He asks looking around the surprisingly spacious living room.

“Yea, this place would be perfect for me.”

“Alright, I’ll help you fill out this application and I’ll try and work something out with the owner.” He hands me the papers and a pen. I finish filling them out and we leave the building. “You hungry? Cause I could go for something to eat, my treat.”

“Alright.” I smile and I follow him to a diner in my truck. We walk through the doors and a busty looking waitress leads us to a booth. She’s making herself known to Mat by flaunting what she has. He shakes her off and just ignores her.

“Welcome suga’, what’s your beverage?” Winking at Mat.

“I’ll just have water.” Looking at me.

“Me too.” I say, and she grudgingly writes on her pad.

“You need a quick minute or y’know what you want?” She wraps her arms under her breasts, nonchalantly pushing them up through her uniform.

“ _ We’ll _ need a few minutes yet.” Mat says with a displeased look. She drops her arms and walks away to another table. “Jeez, I think she was trying a little too hard if you ask me.” He shakes his head.

“Just a little.” I lift the menu placed in front of me, leafing through the pages for anything that seemed appealing. I look around the diner and it’s pretty full for the middle of the day. Going back to the menu I decide that I’m not really hungry and settle on ordering some fries and a milkshake. The waitress came back with our drinks.

“Ready to order?” She asks clicking her pen impatiently.

“Yea, I’ll have a Panini with a side of fries and ranch.” Scrawling on her notepad.

“Just fries and a vanilla milkshake.” The waitress makes a face as she marks it down.

“I thought you would have wanted a salad or something.” She mutters under her breath, but I heard her.

“No, I like food too much to waste my time with a puny little salad.” She sneered and walked away. “Jesus fucking christ.” I say between a breath.

“I don’t know if I should tip her or not. Especially the way she treated you.” He says with a small smile.

“I know I’m not.” I take a sip from my water.  After the waitress came with our food, Mat started asking questions about me.

“So, what’s your story? Why’d you come here of all places?” He picks up his Panini and takes a small bite. He’s watching me cautiously, like he’s trying to read me.

“Just needed a fresh start, I guess.” I pick up a fry out of the plethora on my plate and pop it into my mouth.

“Well, that’s vague.” He speaks between a mouthful.

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” I smile at him and take a sip of my milkshake.

“What you can’t tell a stranger? Or your so called ‘best friend’?” He air quotes the last two words with a chuckle.

“Nope.” I pop another fry with a smile. He places a hand over his heart with an over exaggerated offended look. We both laugh. “I just don’t feel comfortable talking about my past.”

“Fair enough. I understand.” He drinks his water and sighs out. “Totally off subject, but I wanted to tell you that,” He pauses and messes with his short light brown hair. “You’re really beautiful.” I blush at his compliment and grab a strand of my hair, twirling it between my fingers.

Smiling like a dorky schoolgirl. “Thanks.”

“I know that we’re out right now, but can I take you out again sometime?” He seems to have completely forgotten about eating. “It’s my night off tonight, and just wanted to know if you want to do something?”

“Uh, yea, that would be fine.” I dip a fry in the milkshake and he gives me a weird look. “What, you’ve never seen anyone do that before?”

“No.” He says with a laugh. “Lemme try.” He takes one of his and dips in my milkshake.

“Hey, get your own.” I pull the glass after he dipped, popping it into his mouth.

“Not bad.” Nodding his head and grins. “But, uh, how does my place sound, ‘round 7? I’ll get some wine, make a nice dinner and we’ll talk.”

“I’m not even old enough to drink.” I say dipping another fry.

“Really? You look old enough.” He says picking at his sandwich.

“A lot of messed up stuff happened, which caused me to look older than I actually am. But I just turned 18 like a few days ago, so.” I take a sip of the shake.

“Wow, I thought you were maybe 23 or something.” He says.

“Nah, still a teen. Still more mature than most though.” I say. “How old are you?”

“I’m 22.” He tells me with another quick bite of his sandwich. “Are you still cool about tonight?” He asks after swallowing.

“Yea.” I lean in a little to the table. “I’ll still do the wine thing though.” I give him the ‘ok’ symbol with my hand and we both share a smile. I finish my plate of fries and half of my shake. He barely finishes his food and we get up, Mat pays for our ‘meal’. “Thanks for lunch, I’ll see you later tonight then.” I smile.

“Yea.” He looks down with a smile and plays with the keys in his hand. I go and back up towards my truck. I get in and head back to the hotel. It’s almost 2 in the afternoon. Getting out of my truck, I open the back door and dig through one of the bags. Looking for a dress or a dress shirt and skirt, maybe heels too. Finding what I was looking for, I put them in my purse and carry the heels with me inside the hotel. Right before I reached the elevator I was stopped by the housekeeper that knocked on my door yesterday morning.

“Hey, so I hear you work the front desk whenever they need you.” Jenna says with her arms crossed. “You must be in Terry’s favor if you got that position.”

“Excuse me?” I furrow my brows.

“It’s just that Terry must have a thing for you if you get to work behind the desk. Welcome aboard anyways.” She then walks away.

I stood a moment longer, blinking. “What a bitch.” I say under my breath, continuing the walk to the elevator. When I enter my room I lay out my outfit of choice on the spare bed. I sat on the one I was sleeping in and turned the TV on, trying to kill time before I leave again.

“Washington police are still baffled about the apparent killer known as the Thinman. The popular internet sensation had come to life in a brutal homicidal tone. None of the residents believe him to be real, and will leave it to an urban legend gone wrong. The Investigation has been put down and the case will remain unsolved.” One newscaster says.

“Gimme a break, it's been two whole weeks since this incident. It should have been put down a week ago.” Shaking my head I press a button on the remote to a different channel. Another news channel.

“Scientists still don't have a cause for the meteor shower at the beginning of the summer. This amazing spectacle has never been seen before, they're working on some theories but have not concluded anything.” The man says.

“It's a meteor shower, nothing weird about it, jeez people give it a rest already.” Pressing another button, a disney movie was playing.

“ _ Let it gooooo, let it gooo. _ ” It was fucking Frozen.

“God dammit! Perfect timing!” I shut the TV off and get up from the bed. I move over to the sliding door that leads out to the balcony. Walking out into the little platform and gazing out to the view in front of me. Trying my hardest not to look directly down, after everything that happened to me, my fear of heights should have dissipated, but I’m not that lucky. The city behind the slightly busy highway was gorgeous. The slight breeze flowing through my golden brown hair, if anyone saw me, I would look like a model posing for some magazine. For a cool mid day in March, it was actually nice. But that may change because it’s Wisconsin, nothing ever stays nice for very long. Taking a deep breath in and closing my eyes, taking in everything around me. Calm and peaceful. A shiver ran right through me, I was still wearing my jacket, so I couldn’t be cold, and I rarely ever feel cold. I knew this shiver all too well. I open my eyes wide and gulp before I look down to scan the area. Searching as much as I could depict in the bushes and behind trees. I couldn’t see anything or anyone. I back into the room and slide the door shut, locking and closing the curtains. I don’t know if I feel comfortable to go out knowing that some guy could be stalking me. But it also doesn’t feel right to stand Mat up. I’ll have to suck it up and just go with it. I sit on my bed again and fool around on my laptop until the desired time to actually get ready rolls around. When 6:30 chimed on my phone, I thought I might as well get dressed. Nervousness decided to kick in at last minute. Not sure what I’m expecting from this date, hope it goes good. Sliding on the dress and zipping it up on the side, stepping into the heels and walking in front of the full body mirror. The black dress was a little fitted at the knees and that’s where the hem was. It had a thin belt at the waist, sewn into the fabric itself, with a gold buckle in the middle. It didn’t have sleeves, just thick straps and a little low cut in the back. I curled my hair just at the ends and dusted a little makeup on. Checking the time, it was quarter to 7, putting my jacket on, taking my purse and keys for the truck and room, leaving the room for probably the night. I had stashed my valuables in the closet under my luggage, for security purposes. It’s been awhile since I have been on a date, been over 2 years to be exact. The guy I was with took me out every chance he got, whenever he got to be alone with me. He was a very sweet guy, but he wasn’t as sweet as I thought he was. Shaking my head from thought, I noticed I got myself in the elevator without even knowing. It dinged and the doors slid open to show the lobby. I walk out the front door to my truck and drive back to the apartment building Mat lives in. My whole body was shaking before I even left my truck. Taking a deep breath in I get out and open the door to the building. Looking at the mailboxes to figure out which apartment Mat was in. Number 3, first floor I’m assuming. Slowing making my way down the hall, my heels thumping on the carpet. Approaching his apartment, I knock quietly and hesitantly. Nothing, I knock again and a voice came behind the door.

“Hold on.” I wait patiently. The door swings open, Mat smiles and he was wiping his hands with a towel. “Hey, come on in.” He leads me inside and helps me out of my jacket. “Wow, you look, gorgeous.” I smile and tuck some hair behind my ear.

“Thanks Mat. You don’t look half bad yourself.” Looking him up and down. He’s wearing a dark blue button down tucked out of black jeans.

“Thanks.” He smiles. “Well, dinner should be almost done, just finishing some things up. Would you like a glass wine while we wait?”

“Sure.” I follow him into the kitchen part and sit on a stool at the small breakfast bar. He sets a average bulbed glass and poured in half. After he pours himself one, I pick it up and take a sip. When he’s in the midst of taking a sip the oven dings. He sets his glass down and goes to open the oven. He pulls out what appears to be bread on a baking sheet. “What’s on the menu, chef?” I chuckle and take another sip.

“I know it's not a date meal, but it's what I had to make.” He looks back to me, almost embarrassed. “Chili in a bread bowl.”

“I think the meal choice is fine with me.” I smile for reassurance. He goes back to what he was doing, he takes a knife out of the block and cuts into the small round breads on the sheet. Ripping out the middles and scooping some of the chili in the pot into the bread bowls. Picking up one of the bowls and setting it on a small plate.

“Do you want cheese or how do you take chili?” He asks bringing it over to me with a spoon in hand.

“Nothing special, plain like this is fine.” I say. He nods and adds something to his and walks around the counter to sit next to me.

“Would you hand me my glass, please?” He points to my left. I nod and hand it to him. He takes a sip and digs into his food. I do the same. As soon as the spoon hit my mouth with some of the remnants of spices, it felt like it exploded in my mouth. The different flavors of what he put in it mixing beautiful together. “What?” He must have seen my pleased face with the spoon still in my mouth.

“Hmm?” Turning to him, not removing the spoon.

“You like the chili?” He cocks a brow with a smile.

“Mmhmm.” Finally removing the utensil from my mouth and dipping back into the food, bringing it back. “It’s been awhile since I’ve eaten chili. I haven’t had this since my dad left.”

“What happened?” He turns his body, full attention on me.

“He walked out on me and my mom when I was 8.” Setting the spoon on the plate and taking a rather large sip of the wine. “But it’s fine. He wasn’t exactly father of the year anyways.”

“I’m sorry.” I look to him and his eyes are sad.

“No, Mat, shit,  _ I’m _ sorry. This is supposed to be a fun night, no depressing stuff. Uh, so what do you do for fun?” I take another sip from the wine.

“Right, um, well I have been taking some art classes the past 6 months. If you’ve noticed the walls around the living room, those are all my originals.” I turn around to where he was pointing and gesturing. I get up to get a better look at them, I’m amazed at how well these are done.

“Wow, these are magnificent. Mat, you have a real talent.” The one that really caught my attention was the one above the sofa. “Art is a form of expression, to show emotion and creativity. What is this piece supposed to say?” It’s really hard to explain this piece, but it has a lot of dark colors, random bright colors which I assume to show light in every dark.

“Oh that one. After my mom passed away, I went into this place where I thought everything would just continue to crash around me. It was 3 months later that I started painting. This is one of the first one I ever did. When my friends saw this they told me that I should take those art classes in town at the rec center. Expressing myself in painting, and projecting my feelings had made me feel better than actually talking to someone. It represents my journey from a dark place and realizing that everything will be ok in the end.” He’s standing next to me.

“Well, so much for depressing stuff. I’m sorry about your mom, Mat.” I softly lay a hand on his shoulder. He breaths in and reaches his hand onto mine, running his thumb across the top.

“Thanks. We should probably get back to dinner, it might be getting cold.” He wraps his  fingers around my hand and leads me back to the counter. He holds out the chair for me to sit, once I’m on the chair, he pushes it in and sits back down.

“Any other hobbies you like to do?” I ask before dipping my spoon into the chili.

“Hmm, well, I like to sing, and I’m pretty good at baseball.” He takes another bite from his bowl.

“That’s cool.” We sit there figuring each other out, answering the questions asked, drinking a bottle and a half of wine, and finishing up dinner. “So your sister was forbade from coming back to the house after everything?” I ask shocked.

“Yea, my parents were very strict, extremely catholic too, which was the worst part of childhood. My mom was a little more lenient than my father though.” He finishes his second glass.

“That really sucks, at least your father was present in your childhood. Consider yourself lucky.” I finish my third glass.

“But at least my mom didn’t treat me like crap. She was the nicest person in town, everyone loved her, I’m sure if I introduced you to her, you’d love her.” He looks down at the floor, thumbing his glass.

“I’m sure I would.” I reach a hand out to console him. He didn’t recoil at my touch, I can tell he was getting sad and about ready to cry. I stand up and take the glass from his hands, setting it on the counter. Intertwining my hands in his. “Hey, don’t be sad, cause if you cry, then I’ll cry.” I can feel my eyes starting to water. He sits a moment, raising his head, sharing a half hearted smile. He pulls at my hands, jerking me closer to him, bringing me into an embrace. Hiding his face in the crook of my neck, staggered breathing. I lightly move my hand up and down his back, soothing him. “Mat?” I ask calmly.

“Hmm?” He responds quietly.

“You ok?” Wrapping my hands on the top of his shoulders. He pulls away a moment to look me in the eyes. His practically silver/blue eyes glazed from tears that won’t appear, looking into my golden brown with tears that are most likely forming.

“Yea, now that you’re here with me.” He caught me by surprise, his face was really close to mine, lips touching lips. It’s soft at first, when he backs away to make sure he didn’t make a mistake, I grab his face and bring him in again, much fiercer. Not sure if this is going to go the way I thought it was going, I kick my heels off and he stands from his chair. Lips still interlocking. His hands trail from wrapped around my back, sliding down to my ass. I let out a surprised gasp at the touch. “Should we continue this in the bedroom?” I nod with a huge grin. He takes my hand and leads me down the hall to the master bedroom.

 

I woke up with the feeling of a body behind me, warm, lightly snoring, and an arm wrapped around my waist. Then flashes of last night came back into my mind. A smile crept onto my face and hummed silently to myself. Lying there still, not wanting to move in fear of waking the man on my backside. A yawn slowly made it’s way through my body and the arm tightened around me. My hand went over Mat’s and stroked my thumb over the top. I feel him huff out a breath through his nose at the simple gesture. He pulls me in tighter against his body and lightly kisses the back of my neck.

“Mm’morning.” He groggily says. His morning voice was really sexy.

“Mornin’.“ I reply with a smile on my face.

“Last night was really, something.” Our hands move together as he strokes my stomach. 

I move my hand from his and attempt to plant it on his ass, turning my head towards him. “Yes it was.” With a grin. He props himself up and leans in to plant a slow passionate kiss.

“I wouldn’t mind repeating last night anytime.” He says after we part.

“What are you implying?” I ask as he looks between my eyes.

“It’s just that, last night, I felt a connection with you, and after what we did, it fueled my fire. What I’m saying is, I want to know if I could see you again, like, all the time?” I lay on my back and look up at him.

“Like, dating?” I question, just to be sure. He nods. “Look, I’ve known you for a day, I don’t really know much else about you.”

“But that’s what dating is, we start out getting to know each other more and more and see if the relationship will work.” He cups my cheek and smiles small.

Contemplating everything he said, “I still don’t know.”

“That’s fine, it’s- it’s just something I thought to get off my chest.” He rolls to his back and stares blankly at the ceiling. I prop myself on my right arm and lay my left hand on his chest. He moves his face away from me.

“Mat,” I grab his chin and force him to look at me. “I’m not saying I’m opposed to the idea, it’s just that, I just strolled into town, meeting new people, trying to find a job and a place to live. The timing is just a little wrong.”

“I understand, I’m sorry for putting that on you.” He grabs my hand. “But, you could always live with me as a roommate, just saying.”

“Wouldn’t the landlord be a little pissed that I won’t be helping out with rent, and that my name is not on the lease?” I cock a brow.

“He won’t have to know that for now.” He says with a chuckle.

“Let me think about that one.” I smile.

“I have an extra bedroom with an extra bed, and would love to have you as my roommate.” He strokes his hand up and down my arm, trying to convince me to move in with him. “You won’t have to wait to see if you get that other apartment.” He pauses trying to read my face. “Please?” I don’t answer him and he rolls us both until he’s pinning me under him. He begins attacking my neck and after each open mouth kiss, “Please” was mumbled. I gasp and give in.

“Fine fine fine! Yes Mat I’ll move in with you. Now settle down.” I giggle. He cautiously lies down, his head on my chest. We lay in bed for a little while and eventually get up. Mat had to get ready for work, it was around 6:30 in the morning. When he shuffles off to the bathroom, I lay in bed for a little bit, listening to the water run. Eventually I get out of bed and slip my panties back on, then my dress. Mat comes back from the bathroom in jeans and was towel drying his hair as I was zipping the dress up.

He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. “What are you gonna do today?”

“Hmm, I dunno. Probably grab the rest of my stuff and bring it back here.” I say turning my body around. “But, when you get to work, make sure you check me out.”

“Mmm, I already am.” His eyes roam my face.

“At the hotel, Mat.” I smirk up at him.

“Oh, right yea.” He returns a smile. “I should finish getting ready.”

“I’ll see you back here when you get done then.” I release myself from his embrace and take a couple strides towards the hallway.

“Oh wait.” He rifles through some drawer in his room and hands me a key. “This is a spare, just let yourself in, feel free to watch tv, eat whatever.”

“Thanks.” I walk out towards where my shoes still strewn about where we were eating last night and slip my feet in them. Grabbing my jacket and purse, I open the front door. “Later.” I call out to him.

From somewhere down the apartment, “Later.” He responded. Walking out and back to my truck to drive to the hotel. A few hours later and a lot of bags to carry in, I managed to get what I could into the apartment. Another hour spent putting my clothes in the closet and dresser in the other bedroom. Finally finished and plopped down on the bed. After all that I could use a nap, but on the other hand, I haven’t eaten anything today, food sounded more important now. Grumbling I get up and shuffle my way to the fridge. Finding nothing appealing to eat here, I thought I’d go out to the store maybe and get something. Going back into the room I’m currently residing in, I grab my purse and keys. Passing by a slightly cracked door, which I assumed to be a closet or something, I noticed a red light flashing. Curiosity was peaking, but it would be kind of rude to just snoop around somewhere that I didn’t quite live in. I shut it fully and walk out of the apartment.

  
  


For the next four months, things were actually going really good between me and Mat. Went on a few dates, had more amazing sex, and we adopted a husky about two months ago. She was a really pretty puppy, she had one blue eye and one brown eye with white and black fur. We called her Jenu (Yawn-uh), he wanted something that sounded more American and normal, but I wanted something different, and he let me name her. Whenever one of us would come home from work or wherever either us were, she would come running and practically tackle us to the floor, licking our faces. She still seemed to be thanking us for getting her out of that prison of a shelter. She would lay on both our laps when Mat and I would cuddle on the couch watching TV. Her ears would perk up, head tilting to the side slightlt, eyes wide, the littlest whimpers when we’d eat. She was really well behaved when Mat would invite people over. Just the cutest 2 year old snow baby. I woke up one morning to take her outside before I got ready for work. Opening my bedroom door and walking towards Mat’s, cause she’s been favoring sleeping with him lately. Once the door was cracked open, I expected a pair of ears to prop up and run to me, but, this morning I wasn’t greeted with the jingling of her tags. Through the thin curtains of the one window with the sun shining, I didn’t see her on the bed or the floor. Quietly I close his door and walk into the living room.

“Jenu!” I call out. “Outside? Gotta go potty?” I grab her leash and jingle it in the air. Waiting, no sounds of her paws thumping on the floor to the front door. Checking the bathroom, not in there. I didn’t bother checking the room that Mat likes to keep closed 24/7, why would she be in there? “Jenu!” I whisper. Still nothing.

I heard Mat open his bedroom door yawning. “ ‘Morning.”

“I can’t find the snow baby. You did bring her back in last night, right?” Knitting my brows to him.

“Yea, cause she wanted to sleep in my room. The door was closed when I climbed in next to her, she couldn’t have gotten out without someone opening it.” He’s fully alert now. “Is the front door still locked?”

“I didn’t check.” We both walk to it and sure enough it’s locked. “She’s not in the apartment, and this is locked, where is Jenu?” Worry was setting in.

“I’ll check outside in the back of the building, you check to see if she’s out by the main door.” He unlocks the door and we separate to check. Running to the corner and turning left, I saw no furry snow baby. Abruptly opening the door and running out to the parking lot, the sun was rising, the morning was bright and cool. Turning to look at both my sides, she’s not lying in the flower beds like the day we brought her home.

“Jenu!” I call loudly and whistle. Listening for moment and heard nothing. Mat hadn’t come back to me, thinking maybe he found her. I sprint around the building to the back. “Jenu!” I scream, just before turning the corner Mat came around to stop me. “Mat, did you find her?” He tried to turn me around to lead me to the front door, but I got out of his grasp to run where he came from. Stopping once I saw black and white fur with in the grass at the edge of some trees. Tips of some of the grass was red. Walking closer with my heart racing, breathing heavily.

“Braelyn, you -you don’t want to see that!” Mat came up behind me, to pull me back. I screamed when I saw her mutilated corpse, entrails spilling out around her.

“JENU NO!!” I begin bawling, trying to crawl my way to her, but Mat’s holding me in place on the grass until I settle down, curling into a ball in his arms.

“I told you you didn’t want to see this.” He’s petting my hair as I sob loudly in his chest.

“God dammit, what/who could have done this?!” I scream in a hoarse tone. “I know for a fact that she was in the apartment last night. I locked the door after I saw her walk into your room.” I hiccup.

“I know, Brae, I know.” I can’t seem to find the energy to go into work today, when I eventually got back into my room, I called Terry and told him what happened and that I wouldn’t be coming into work today. He understood and Mat came in by me. “From what I can tell, she was attacked by some large animal. Which is odd since we don’t really get those kinds of animals around here.” He looks at me sitting on my bed, shaking. “I gonna get some towels and take her to the closest vets, did you want to come with?” I nod silently. “You going to get dressed?”

“I dunno..” I shrug. I was wearing pajama pants and a tank top, and probably not going to change. Mat goes to grab the towels and we carry her lifeless corpse in the backseat of Mat’s car. The vet had concluded that a rather large animal had cut open Jenu causing her to bleed out excessively. Her time of death was somewhere in the wee early hours of the morning. She had unclipped her collar, cleaned it and handed it to me. I rub my thumb over the raised text that has her name, mine and Mat’s numbers with our address on it. Folding my fingers around the tags, clutching them close to my chest. Mat had come up to hold me tight as we stand there next to our dead pet.

“I’m gonna miss her too.” He could sense what I’m feeling.

“She didn’t even get to settle at home properly. It’s not fair.” I whisper.

“I know.” I look up at him as he wipes away tears that were trailing down his face.

“Matty, seeing you cry is making me sadder.” My eyes begin to fill again. I bring my hands up to his face and wipe away the streaks. He sniffles.

“C’mon, let’s take her home.” The veterinarian let us carry her back to the car and take her back to the apartment. While Mat was shoveling a hole near the trees where she was killed, I separated the tags from the collar and clipped it on the cross Mat made. After we got everything situated and the cross staked into the ground, we stood there a moment and shuffled our way back inside. I grabbed my keys and looped the tags on the chain.

“This really sucks.” I stand in the middle of the living room as Mat sits on the couch.

“C’mere.” I look up at him and he’s holding his arms out. I throw my keys onto the coffee table and make my way onto Mat’s lap. “It’ll be ok.”

“I know, it’s just gonna suck for the next few days though. Thank you for being here for me, you knew how much I adored husky puppies.” I kiss his cheek and he turns to face me, catching my lips on his.

“We’re here for each other. I adore dogs as well. All we can really do is move on, and just keep going. Maybe in the future, we can adopt another dog.” He wraps his arms around me, into a tight embrace. I smile at his words and we end of falling asleep on the couch in each other’s arms.


	6. The Good, The Bad and Sabastien Woulf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does have mentions of Non-Con, very little, but I'm just putting a little warning to it.

About 2 weeks later Mat and I were cleaning the apartment. I was vacuuming the hallway when I had the moment from The Incredibles when Helen was vacuuming and ended up in Bob’s office, and then discovering the patch work on his super suit. The vacuum starts sucking up more dirt from the area around Mat’s closed room. I turn the machine off and go over to Mat who was organizing his movies.

“Hey Matty?” He turns half his body.

“Yea Brae, done vacuuming?” He asks.

“Well, not quite, that room you keep closed, the vacuum seems to be picking up a lot of dirt, would it be ok if I went in there to clean?” Being polite instead of just barging in.

“Um, I’ll do it later. So just keep doing what you were doing.” He turns back to the movies. ‘Alright.’ I thought to myself. Finishing the hallway and both our rooms, I run to the shared laundry room of the building to grab the sheets from the dryer. All this cleaning was taking my mind off the recent loss we had. When I walked into the apartment with the basket, Mat was done with the living room and kitchen and was nowhere in sight. I walk down the hall to go into my room and make my bed, the secret room was cracked a bit, revealing some monitors and a filing cabinet, that was all I could see. Setting the basket on the floor and going to push the door open, a thud occurred down the hall and that drew my attention away from the door.

“Mat?” I call out. “Y’ok?” I reach his room and he wasn’t in here. I stand there looking confused. “The fuck?” I screeched in surprise at a pair of arms wrapping around my body. The body behind me started rumbling with laughter.

“Oh Brae, that was too good.” His face hides between my neck and shoulder.

“You scared me! That was not funny.” I pout and stomp my foot. He lets up and spins me around to see my face. Tears were actually forming in my eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He leans down and kisses my lips. “What. Can. I do. To make. It. Up to. You?” He asks betweens pecks to my lips. Hands roaming all over my back, moving lower as the palms had found purchase on the mounds of my ass. I gasp over his mouth and smile.

“There’s a few things I have in mind. Good thing I didn’t make your bed yet.” I wiggle my brows and he backs me up to the bed.

 

As we cuddle close in his bed, we both have lost the ambition to finish the cleaning. My head was on his chest and my hand was tracing patterns lightly on his stomach. He hums in content.

“We really need to get back to cleaning.” I sigh.

“In a minute, just want to feel you for a little longer.” His arms wrap tighter around my sides. He shifts to his side and meets my lips for a lazy make-out.

“HmmmMat.” I push him off with a smile. “Seriously, we’re almost done.”

“Fine.” He huffs. Slowly he moves off the bed, I sit up and pinch one of his ass cheeks. “Hey!” He laughs running away naked with his clothes. A door slams shut somewhere.

“No slamming doors!” I shout after him.

“My apartment, I do what I want!” His voices echoes. I chuckle at the dorky person I’m dating. All the cleaning was finished, beds were made and we were relaxing on the couch watching something on Netflix. He picked it out and said I’d love it. Mat had ordered pizza and should be here soon. The night was over within 2 hours as we both were trying not to fall asleep on the couch. I wanted to see what he would do since I didn’t feel like moving. “Brae, you coming to bed?”

“Mmmm.” I groan from my throat and raise my arms to him with my eyes closed.

“You want me to carry you?” He probably has his hands on his hips. I nod. “Nah.” I lazily turn my body so my back was to him and begin to shiver from the cool air in the room hitting the side that was warm. I hear him sigh and a shadow towers over my curled up form. His arms dig underneath me and grip tight to pull me off of the furniture. The bridal position he has me in makes me smile. He pulls me higher up his body so that my head rests against his shoulder. “I can’t believe you are making me carry you.”

“Shut up, you love me.” I say.

“Yea, you got me there.” He chuckles. When we reach his bed, I pull back the covers and crawl under in one swift motion, shivering.

“It’s fucking freezing in your room.” The blankets ruffle with my shaking.

“That’s because the window’s open.” I hear him shut it and him jingling his belt. As soon as his pants dropped to the ground, he crawled under to covers and instantly wraps himself around me. “Night Brae.” He pecks the back of my head.

“Night Mat.” Sweet warmth and sleep envelops me. A while later, I wake up to an empty bed. Groggily I open my eyes, it’s still dark out, so most likely the middle of the night. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, looking around the room to find the bedroom door still closed. I push the covers away and step onto the floor, cold carpet shooting up through my body, making me instantly cold, again. Cautiously opening the door, and the light to the living room was on. Folding my arms across my chest as I walk closer to the open room. I hear Mat talking to someone. I stick against the wall and turn my head around the corner to see Mat on his cell. I move back to the wall as he turns around.

“No Jason-~ what the fuck do you mean? ~ Are you serious? ~ You sure? ~ Alright ~ Yea, I got it. Talk soon.” I quietly slip back into the bed, laying on my stomach and the door opens. He crawls back into bed and I open one eye to look at him.

“Where’d y’go?” Trying to sound like he woke me up.

“Got thirsty.” Is all he said and moved his face into mine, catching my lips for a second. I follow him into his side of the bed and lay my head on his chest, his hand holding onto my arm that stretched over his stomach.

“Mmm.” Letting my body relax into his. When I woke up, the sun was bleeding through the curtains, shining a line of light over my eyes. I jerk a bit, stretch, breath in deeply from my nose and yawn. Mat was rolled over on his side, his back to me. Getting out of bed quietly and leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind me. I sigh and start making some coffee when I reach the kitchen. As I wait for the water to heat up, I unbolt the apartment door and go check for the paper. The coffeemaker dinged as I closed the door. Making it just how I like it, opening the paper and sitting down on the stool and read the headliner.  _ ‘4 Missing Women Found in the Woods at Local Park.’ _  Continuing through the article, kind of repulsed at the fact it’s so detailed and descriptive on how they were found with knife marks, burns, and their hearts were missing from their torn chests. A sound disrupts my disgusted taste in reading material, Mat’s phone was going off. Jason.

“Mat, sorry to wake you, but some is calling you.” I shout towards the hallway. Nothing and the phone stops ringing. A split second of silence and the phone goes off again. I sigh and answer it. “Hello?”

_ “Oh- uh hi?” _ The voice says.

“Can I help you? Mat is still sleeping.”

_ “You must be Braelyn.” _

“Yea, why are you calling Mat at 8 in the morning?”

_ “That’s something between me and him.” _

“Yea ok, I’ll let him know you called.” He didn’t respond as the phone call had ended. Finishing my coffee and what I could of the paper and started to question why Mat hasn’t gotten out of bed yet. I rinse my mug out and go back down to Mat’s room. “Matty?” I call out. He doesn’t move. “Mat, the day is going to be wasted the longer you stay in bed.” I chuckle and crawl on the bed, going to kiss him awake. My lips meet his cheek and his face feels cold. “Mat?” I stare at him. “This isn’t funny, if you’re awake say something.” My heart is pounding so hard and fast. Silence. I forcefully roll him onto his back.

 

I was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around my arms, a copious amount of tissues strewn about on the couch and coffee table. A bunch of officers, crime scene investigators, medical and forensic examiners were present at the apartment. A couple of the officers were interviewing me as Mat’s body was carried out on a gurney and in a black body bag. It was like an episode of Criminal Minds.

“So, to clarify, you woke up, thought he was sleeping, went to go wake him and turned him over on his back and noticed the slit across his throat.” A tall young officer asked looking at his little notepad.

“Yea.” I whisper. “That’s all that happened.”

“How did you not notice the blood or anything?” The other, short and husky, officer asked furrowing his brows.

“He was facing away from me, and it was still kind of dark in there.” More tears sliding from my eyes. “And his sheets are black, so it was hard to tell.”

“Alright, we just needed to go through routine questions and make sure you were not the culprit.” I nod at one of the officers and paw at my eyes with the blanket.

“What’s in this room over here?” An investigator asks.

“I dunno, Mat never let me in there.” I drop the blanket and walk into the hallway where he was standing. I open it and all it was, was a computer room. A desk in the corner opposite the door, some filing cabinets to the right and a map of the US on the left wall.

“So, he never let you into his office?” He asks.

“I didn’t know what was in here, I never snooped around to find out what he was hiding in this room.” I tell him. “It’d be an invasion of his privacy, you know.”

“I understand Ms. James.” He nods his head.

“Please, call me Braelyn.” I say and head back to living room, plopping back onto the couch. Mat’s father and sister were informed and were on there way into town. All the people that were in the apartment had finished everything and were leaving. I sat still waiting for his family to show up. About an hour later there was a knock at the door. I get up and see an older gentleman wearing a dark blue cargo jacket and hiking boots. A girl who was maybe 2 years older than me was next to him. 

“Are you Braelyn?” The girl asked sniffling. I hadn’t even realised that she had been crying.

“Yea, you must be Lorelai and Dante, come on in.” I back up to let them in. “Sorry about Mat.”

“You too.” Lorelai said and hugged me briefly. “So, you were his roommate?”

“His girlfriend too.” I add to her question.

“Hmmph.” Dante made an incredulous noise.

“Don’t mind him.” She reassures me. “So what all happened? How did he, you know?”

“I woke up this morning, went to wake him up cause it was getting late in the morning, especially for him. When I rolled him over his throat was slashed.” I say straight to the point.

“Oh my god. Do they have any leads?” She asks.

“Maybe it was the only person in the apartment that did away with my son!” Dante scoffs and sits in the recliner in the living room.

“What would be my motive then?” I ask him. “I loved your son, I can’t even bare the thought of murdering him.” I thought I had run out of water in my body, but more tears were running out of my eyes.

“You don’t think I loved him too?!” He stands and walks over to me and his daughter.

“I never said that, what part of what I said made you think that?” I put my hands on my hips.

“Nevermind, I’m just here to collect some of his things and we’ll be leaving. Don’t worry about planning the funeral, that’s mine and Lorelai’s job.” I watch him walk into the closed room of Mat’s office, shutting the door behind him.

“Sorry, he’s been like this since my mom passed away.” Lorelai says.

“Mat had told me that he was the reason he left you guys, was that true?” I ask.

“Yea, Mat had wanted to go somewhere on his own, to clear his head, mind you he had just turned 18, and dad was just not having it. He’s been on his own ever since, checking in on me to make sure I was ok with dad. He had been wanting to make amends with Mat, but he wasn’t taking his calls, so he gave up trying.” She says.

“Mat had mentioned that you guys, mainly your parents, were extremely catholic.” I say walking to Mat’s bedroom. The clean up crew for the investigation had taken the bed out of the room.

“Yes.” She sounded a little unsure of what I said. I turn to look at her just as her brows unfurrow. “They are, dad is really strict.”

“I got that much from what Mat had told me.”

“How much had he said?”

“Not much of anything really.”

“You've been together for what, 5 months, and he hasn't told you everything?” She says amused.

“He didn't have to tell me everything right off the bat. I hadn't told him everything about me. There was always time for that.”

“Not anymore.” She says nonchalantly. I look at her calmness skeptically. Going over to his closet, I look into one of the drawers and pull out a box with a ribbon on it.

“Well, Mat new your birthday was coming and wanted to get you something. I’m sure he’d want me to give this to you since you’re here.”

“Thanks.” She smiles small.

“No problem.”

“Lorelai, I got everything we need, now let’s get to the motel and start planning his funeral.” Dante had appeared in the doorway, making me jump a little at his tone. I can feel the distrust in the air, his tone towards his son’s sudden murder and attitude towards me, sent a dark, raving chill throughout my body.

“Alright dad.” She turns her head to reply.

“I’ll walk you guys out.” I tell them.

“We know where the door is, no need to walk us out.” Dante shouted walking down the hall.

“Thanks again.” Lorelai hugged me again and left with her dad. Leaving me in Mat’s room, utterly afraid and alone.

 

Sitting on the couch again, I wasn’t concentrating on the show I was watching. I pulled up youtube on the Wii and a show caught my attention. A random choice of viewing material. It was something called Ghostfacers, it was terrible, but laughably terrible. I was on the phone with one of my friends, Misti.

_ “Would you like me to make a trip down and stay with you awhile?” _ She asks.

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” I sniffle. “My boss is letting me take a leave of absence for 3 weeks, with pay, to take some time to mourn him. I just think it’s best to be on my own for a little and then see from there.”

_ “I understand. Well, Nathan is calling me back to work, talk soon, and I’m sorry for your loss. Love you.” _

“Thanks, talk later, love you too.” The phone call ends and as I blow my nose, the screen changes to the next video in the queue. It was still the two main guys from Ghostfacers, Ned and Barry something or whatever. But it was an old, bad quality video. Picking up the Wii remote and dragging it in the air at the sensor bar, the virtual hand appeared and the title dropped. It wasn’t on the Ghostfacers youtube page, but someone else’s.  _ Hell House Pre-Ghostfacers 2006 _ ; was the title. “Very descriptive.” I say to no one. It showed glimpses of a fake looking ghost, them getting chased by the cops and two young guys asking them about a bs story and why their guns don’t work on the being. I turn into my typical self when watching a random slasher/horror flick. “BECAUSE IT’S A FUCKING GHOST!” Then it cuts to static. A how to take care of a ghost tutorial featuring the two dipsticks appeared on the screen. Thinking I had enough of this, I shut the TV off and just continue to sulk on the couch. Mat would be right beside me as I yell at the screen at some new horror movie I had never heard of. Thinking about it made me really sad, and my heart started to hurt within my chest. Curling into a ball in the gigantic blanket I had on the couch and cried myself into depressed filled memories then into a dark nothing filled void of a dream.

 

2 weeks came and went, I was getting tired of the all the sulking and crying. At this point I was getting so frustrated that I couldn’t move on. My sad mournful tears turned into aggravated sobs. His funeral was 4 days ago, and I never went, was too depressed to even get out of bed. Plus I don’t think his father would have wanted me there. But staying in this apartment, alone for the matter, was driving me mad. I needed to do something, I needed to get out, I haven’t showered in over 5 days, and it was disgusting. I decided that working would be better for me, keeping busy would help take my mind off of him and move on. I got as clean as I could and got my work clothes on and went to work. Terry was very surprised that I was coming in.

“Don’t you think it’s a little soon?” He questions.

“I want to keep busy, sitting and sulking wasn’t doing it for me.” I simply reply. I hang my purse on the coat rack and start folding some laundry in the back. Jenna appeared out of nowhere about 3 hours into my shift, grabbing some stuff to restock her cart. She had an armful of hand towels and washcloths.

“I’m sorry about Mat, Braelyn.” She turns her head to me and keeps walking.

“Thanks.” I whisper putting a bundle of sheets together. Well, keeping myself working, especially on this busy day, had made me feel better. I know it can only get better from here. As I was leaving the building, Jenna had come up to me again.

“Look, I don’t mean to come across as a bitch.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” I mutter under my breath.

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to, you know, talk sometime. I’ll be a friend if you need one.”

“This is very surprising, since I’ve known you, you’ve given me the look and cold shoulder. Why now?” I ask furrowing my brows.

“I dunno, it’s just that I felt bad for you. You really did love Mat.”

“Yea.” I whisper and drop my head. “I did.”

“But if you ever need a friend, just ask.” She smiles at me and walks to her car. It’s the first time she has ever done that, to me. When I got home, I checked the mail and saw a letter from the landlord. I took the mail with me into the apartment and plopped down on the couch.

“Why is the landlord sending me a letter?” As I opened it, I look at the pile sitting on the coffee table, 2 week's worth of mail that I never brought in. Really thinking, and it dawned on me. “Fuck.” I tear the letter open and skim through the paper. Rent was due over 3 weeks ago, Mat was going to take care of it, but we got caught up with other bills and promised the landlord the next week he’ll pay for it. If I can’t get 2 months rent in by next week then I’m going to be evicted. “Dammit, why now?” I threw the letter on the coffee table with the plethora of others and laid down on the couch, sleeping until the next day, I night shift tomorrow. That night before Jenna left for the night, I asked if I could live with her.

 

After the whole, meeting Sabastien the douche wolf and living with Jenna, things in my life couldn’t get any worse. I should have figured that moving in with her was a bad idea, but now that the secret’s out, she went back to being the bitch I knew her to be. I still work at the same hotel, but I live a double life. There’s normal me, I do normal things to keep myself from going crazy; but then there’s the housewife murderer who is also a little defiant. Ok, majorly defiant. Also really desperate to run away. I was so close to getting over state lines, on a bus. Something sounded like it exploded and the bus was rocking up and down as we were traveling down the road. When it pulled off the side of the road, the bus driver told us to stay on the bus while a tow truck came to fix the tire or something. They came about 15 later and we were told to get off the bus as another one had showed up behind it. I didn’t make it on that other one, a hand was wrapped over my mouth as I was carted away to a black SUV on the other side of the road. I was thrown into the back with 2 other guys and they drove back to the mansion.

 

Sabastien had me thrown on the bed by his companions. I’m bawling my eyes out, apprehensive of what might come. They stand back by the door, waiting for their boss to come in. Ever since he told me of his plans, I tried running, I’ve tried hiding. Which lead to this predicament. I stand from the bed, they’re just watching me.

“Why am I here?!” I shout to them.

“Just wait for the boss.” One of them said. I look around the room, there are only 2 windows, on either side of the bed. I run over to the one on my left and try to lift it open. It’s like it’s affixed to the wall or something, it won’t budge. Running over to the other one I check it, same thing. I can hear the two trying not to laugh at my failed escape. I take my shoe off and try to smash the glass open with it, no matter how much force I put behind it, it wouldn’t break. I ram my shoulder at it, absolutely nothing, now they’re snorting and gasping.

“Something funny to you guys?” I only turn my head, body still towards the glass.

“Nope, well, those windows have plexiglas instead of regular glass.” They one answers. I walk to the foot of the bed and stare at the suited men.

“Let me go.” Tears still streaming down my face.

“No can do, girly.” The blonde guy smiles.

“The boss has some much needed, business, with you.” The dark haired one added. “So you might as well get comfy and wait.” A shiver was sent down my spine when I heard shoes clicking on the stone tiling. A shadow was inching closer and closer to the open door. The air around me went cold, still even, and it felt like I couldn’t breath. The clicking was getting louder and the shadow turned into a solid figure. Sabastien stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

“Hello Ms. James.” He steps into the room, walking into my personal space. I back up, but my the backs of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I plop down. I crawl up to the head with my back against the wall. He stands there with a smile. “Boys, you may leave. Go get a snack or something.”

“Yes sir.” They both say and leave the room, shutting the doors.

“Please, let me go.” I whisper and look at him with pleading eyes.

“Well, I can’t do that.” He goes to walk around the bed on my left and I jump off on my right. I trip and fall to the floor just as he came on the same side as me. I look to the under of the bed, and opted for crawling under there. “I don’t think so. Things will end up worse if you hide from me.” At those words, I stayed still on my stomach on the floor. “Now, get up.”

“No.” I respond.

“Now’s not the time for games.” He grips me by my upper arms and forces me on my feet. I shut my eyes and force my face away from his. The tears are still flowing.

“Please.” I shudder with a cry. “I wanna go home.”

“You will after this. But you need to behave.” I start to shake in between the sobbing. “Deal?”

“Y-yes..” I choke out.

“Good.” He loosens his grip on my arms and places a hand on my chin. Turning my face to him, my eyes still closed. The next thing I know, his lips are firmly pressed onto mine. He lets out a low moan in his throat and wraps his arms around my body; one, to hold me while he violates my mouth; and two, to keep me from running away. He gets one last peck on my lips and forces me on my knees. I’m looking up into his pale grey eyes as a zipper was sounded. Then something was obstructing my view, a rather large dick was in my face. “Now be a compliant little doll, satisfy me.” I scowl as he strokes himself slowly.

“That’s disgusting.” I retort. He stops what he’s doing and with his free hand, grips my hair at the base and forcing the tip on my lips. He’s trying to coax my lips open, but I have my jaw clenched tight.

“You could make this a lot easier on yourself, Brae.” He’s glaring at me.

“Do not call- ummph!” I made the mistake of opening my mouth to say something to him. His dick had shoved itself nearly down my throat. I place my hands on his thighs trying to push him away from me. I know he can hear me retching and gagging, but he could care less. My fingers digging into his skin of his thighs. I close my teeth around the flesh in my mouth and he pulls out with a hiss.

“Fuck!” Blood could almost be seen close to the base of his cock. He grabs a kleenex from the nightstand and tries to clean up his half limp prick. “I gave you the rules, and you have to obey them, or you’ll suffer the consequences.” He slaps my face and I stumble onto my hands and knees, sobbing quite loud. “Since this is useless now, I’m going to have to leave you here for a few days.”

“You can’t do this!” I scream at him. “You can’t just keep me captive and do what you want with me!”

“Oh, but I can. See, I’m the richest man in the city and I can pay my way through cops, judges and lawyers. Good luck trying to get any of them to help you.” He chuckles and wraps the kleenex around it, putting it back into his slacks.

“Sociopathic fat cat!”

“And for that, that’s an 3 days added onto your stay. So, 6 days spent here with me, this shall be fun.” He chuckles evilly and walks out of the room, locks being put into place. I curl into a ball on the floor and begin sobbing again.

I clasp my hands together, intertwining my fingers, and let out a shaky breath. “I know I haven’t been to church, i-in a while, but, I wish for someone to watch over me. I probably don’t deserve it for the way I’ve been in the past, if I could have this one thing, I’ll do anything in return.” Hoping my prayer got up to heaven for God or angels to here. I know they are something the churches and the vatican created for people to have faith in, I’m a firm believer in God, I believe what I believe and don’t have to be preachy about it. I just hope for a guardian angel to watch over me in this whole ordeal.  

  
  


Day 3: Sabastien has not come back, I’ve been in the same room, with no food, and water isn’t doing anything for me. Luckily this room had a conjoined bathroom, the bed hasn’t been touched because I haven’t been sleeping. I was staring out the window to the backyard, swaying a bit, some workers were working on the hedges, planting flowers, and cleaning out the pool from leaves. I didn’t even hear the door open, but I felt a body behind me and I don’t move, all my adrenaline drained from 2 nights ago. Arms wrap around my body and a chin rests on my head. I know who it is, he’s the only one that touches me like this.

“I think it’s time that I let you out.” A voice says. “You must be hungry, dinner is waiting for you down in the dining room.” The mention of food makes my stomach growl quite loudly, and nearly double over, if it weren’t for the arms holding me upright. He lets me go and takes one of my hands and leads me away from the window. Taking me downstairs. Once I had finished eating, I could feel myself trying to stay awake. “Did you sleep at all?” I shake my head with droopy eyes. “Go back upstairs and get some sleep.”

“K.” I got up from the chair, almost fell right to the floor but eventually made it upstairs. I face planted on the queen bed and out I went.

 

When I opened my eyes, I didn’t register where I was at first, thinking what had happened was all just a nightmare. I bolted up from the bed, adrenaline back into my system, and run to the main door. I get it open but someone grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me back into the mansion, slamming the door shut with a growl.

“The boss wants to see you.” Was all the guy said before leading me away.

“Let go of me.” I try ripping his arm off me, but no use. Sabastien is in his den, playing pool with himself. “Damn, I thought this was all just a dream.”

“You wish.” He grins up from his bending position, lining up his shot, hitting the cue ball at 2 solid colored balls into 2 different pockets. He stands upright and sets his pool stick on the table and walks over to me. “You were asleep for a good 15 hours, glad you’re finally conscious. I can take it from here.” He tells the guy and he walks away with a nod.

“What the fuck could you possibly want from me today?” I back up hitting the wall.

“Today, I’m sending you out with 4 of my best men, there is a business associate of mine that, let’s say, compromised our proposition, and is accountable for punishment.”

“Another one? Like the first 4 that I didn’t kill for you, I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Please, you want to hurt me, I can see it in those fiery eyes of yours.” He huffs out his nose.

“Well duh.” I say stupidly.

“You can try all you want.” He winks. “But you ain’t got the right weapons to kill me.”

I squint at him. “Watch me.”

“Maybe later. By the way, my wound is healed nicely, when you get back, we’ll go back to where we were before.” He walks away and goes to a different wall to a intercom speaker, pressing a button to speak into it. “Is the vehicle ready to go?” He waits for a response.

_ “~Yes sir, everything is ready, waiting for your call.~” _

“Good, she’s awake, and make sure she kills this one. If you have to, use the special serum to get her going, but only if necessary.”

_ “~You got it, Sir.~” _

“Alright, someone can come get her and you guys can head out.” He steps away, needing not to say anything else to the one on the speaker.

_ “~On my way.~” _

“I mean it, Braelyn, behave on this trip. I expect you to show up bloody.” I shake my head. “I’ve given you so many chances for you to do it on your own, but I guess the serum has to be used now.”

“What are you talking about?” I slide across the wall.

“Greggor! Bring me the gas!” He shouts but keeping an eye on me. The guy comes walking in with a gas tank with a tube and a mask. “Hold her for me.” He says as he takes the tank. Greggor strides over to me, holding my arms behind my back as Sabastien comes at me with the mask in his hand. I’m whipping my head in different directions to avoid the mask. He gets it on and I hold my breath as he turns the crank, I can feel a slight breeze aiming at my nose and mouth. 45 seconds in and I’m struggling to keep holding it. “You’re going to need to breath eventually.” He says in my ear. My face turning red at the minute and a half mark, he’s looking at his watch, listening for my gasps for air. I’ve never held it for this long before, I don’t know what this shit is, and I don’t want it in me. Sabastien whistles. “2 minutes 15 seconds. Damn. Your chest is convulsing, lungs looking for air, come on, breath.” I lazily shake my head, I know I’m going to pass out soon. Sabastien lightly punches my stomach and I open my mouth with a loud, sharp gasp.

“FUCK!” I have no choice but to breath this in, as he hit me, and I gasped, some of that went down into my lungs. “I fucking hate you!” I choke on some air as I breath in.

“I know you do.” He smiles and takes the mask off, shortly after he turned the gas off. A guy walked into the room and took me out to the vehicle.

“We don’t have much time, he decided to use the gas on her, let’s go.” He tells the others as I’m thrown into the very back of the van.

 

I’m aware of the fact that I was bloodthirst crazy, but whatever that shit was, took all the will power out of me and forced me to kill that guy Sabastien wanted dead. I passed out on the ground after it was done from over exerting myself. When I woke up, I was lying on my back on a bed back at the mansion.

“How you feeling?” Sabastien asks.

“Like I went 20 rounds with 12 WWE wrestlers.” Groaning from the aches in my bones.

“Yea that’ll do it. The second time you have it in your system will be better.” He says with a strange calming hand to my arm.

“No thanks.” I say with my eyes drooping shut. “That guy had a family, 4 kids and a wife, he didn’t deserve that.”

“There were reasons to why I decided to have him killed, he agreed to the terms and services of my operation and he went behind them. But since you’re back and very proud that you also came back bloody, let’s continue where we left off.”

  
“Because of the ache in my body, I couldn’t do much to protest and fight back. He violated me and left me lying on the bed in sweat and cum. I cried throughout the whole thing, praying for an angel or God to smite him where he stands, but sadly, he’s still alive. Which leads me to believe that they don’t exist and I have lost my faith in them. After the next few days he let me go back home, Terry had wondered where I’ve been for almost a week, but I told him family emergency back home and that I forgot to let him know. He gave me a warning and let me come into work that night. Things seemed to be ok for the next few weeks, no contact from that bastard or his workers. Then they would appear out of the blue and whisk me away for another dirty deed of the sexual and murdery. Months role by and I have a kill count of over 70 people under my belt, along with 3 of his companions. I’ve only tried to escape 4 other times, which lead to torture and imprisonment. I’ve learned not to run away anymore, even from the kind of ending my life. Every time I attempted it, and I’m on the verge of death, blacking out, only to wake and see my wounds gone and scarred over. I really needed to get out but how am I supposed to ask for help if no one believes me?


	7. The Case of Braelyn James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but it sums up the back story, cause Sam and Dean know their side of the story, and it only focuses of Braelyn's.

__

I sat, cowering, in the grass, crying, as one of Sabastien’s men finished brutally murdering Terry, my manager. The other one got his phone out and called the boss.

“Sabastien~yea, no, she didn’t kill him~uh-huh~right away, sir.” He puts his phone back on the inside of his jacket and turns to me. “Let’s go.” He forcibly grips both my arms. I go willingly, too distraught  and distressed to fight. He throws me in the back of the SUV and he gets into the driver’s seat. As soon as the other two are finished they get into the vehicle and they take me back to the mansion. I didn’t say a word, not even a look in any of the men’s directions, not even when we pulled up to the mansion. Sabastien was outside waiting for us, his arms crossed, face shown of anger. I was forced out of the car and thrown into his arms.

“Why couldn’t you do what you were ordered?” Teeth clenched and bared as he gritted out his question.

“I-I just couldn’t, he was a friend.” I say robotically and look at the palms of my hands. “He begged and begged and begged, I just couldn’t. Why would you make me kill him?”

“Because, he was a hedonistic pig who couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Couldn’t have him touching what wasn’t his to touch.” He says. “And why weren’t you on the rage concoction?” 

“Because she broke all the syringes.” The one that killed Terry walked past us, unloading the vehicle.

“Ah, that explains it.”

“I deserve to be punished.” I drop my head.

“At least you know enough.” He grabs my arm and takes me inside.

Eventually getting back home, after hours of being tortured, plopping down on the couch and almost passing out. When I say almost, I mean I was disturbed by a sound coming from my phone, the new assistant manager Chris was calling me.

“Hello?” I exasperate groggily as I answered my phone.

“Hey, did you hear?” He sounded worried and upset.

“Hear what?”

“Terry was found attacked by the edge of the woods, they say it was some large animal.” My stomach dropped at the mention of Terry. “This is the fourth victim in 2 weeks, and we don't get large animals in this part of the state. I think those people, like Terry, were murdered to look like an animal attacks.”

“They don't have much to go on, like the others, do they?”

“Not a damn thing. But they're all connected with working at the hotel, so either someone really hates our hospitality, or it's someone who works among us. But that's what I think anyway.”

“Who knows, could be anyone really. Anyways, I didn't get much sleep last night, and you called just as I was falling asleep.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.”

“No, it's fine, I'll see you at work in the morning.”

“Yep, talk later.” I throw my phone on the coffee table and carefully lay back. A sharp pain on my back reminded me of the whip marks Sabastien made. So I opted for rolling over on my stomach and fell asleep.

In the morning I got ready for work and headed out. Walking into the building at 7:45, Chris was frantically calling me over.

“What’s going on?” I whisper to him because there were guests sitting in the lobby.

“The feds are here.” He whispers as I get behind the desk.

“Here?”

“No, sorry I should have clarified, they were at Terry’s house when I drove by.”

“How do you know they were the feds?”

“Suits and they brought out badges. Although, I don’t know if they really are, they were driving some trashy black car. Hello.” He says to me and answers to a guest who was checking out.

“How trashy?”

“Well for one, it was a Chevy, and two, it looked like it was made in the 60’s. I thought they drove some SUV type vehicle like in Criminal Minds. Have a good day ma’am.” He smiles as she waves at us.

“I’m sure the car isn’t that bad.” I look at him just as the phone rings. “Thanks for calling Americinn Madison, this is Braelyn how may I help you?” I shove Chris out of the way to log into the computer and set this caller up for a reservation. “Is that it? Alright, your reservation confirmation number is 100367652. Alright, have a good day.” I hang up the phone as Chris pokes me in the arm repeatedly. “What?” I turn to him annoyed. He jabs his finger towards the doors, parked outside was that trashy car.

“It’s the feds!” He whispers. I watch as two guys get out of the car. They put their arms on the top and it looked like they were arguing.

“Yea, they don’t look like feds to me.” The guy on the driver’s side lifted both his arms and walked away from the car, the tall one following behind. “Oh god, are they going to question us about Terry and the others?”

“Unless they are staying here, I think yes.” Chris says and makes it look like he’s busy.

“I think you can handle this. I’m going to start some laundry.” I say to him with my back to the door and walking towards the back. I disappear behind the door frame, but in earshot of the conversation.

“Good morning gentlemen, how can I help you?” I look at the camera that shows the front desk, the tall guy makes a move first, must have been him that cleared his throat.

“I’m Agent Krushnic and this is my partner Agent Tippens.” I see both of them show their badges. “Are you the new manager?”

“Assistant, actually, the owner hasn’t quite given anyone the managing position yet.” I hear Chris tell them.

“Well we were wondering if we could ask you and all your employees some questions about the past manager and the other victims. The other 3 did work here, correct?” Agent Krushnic says.

“Of course.” I watch as Chris gestures for them to follow him into the office next to the front desk.

“Shit.” I sigh. Jenna appears in the back with me. “Run out of stuff to stock your cart already?”

“No, I came out here to make sure that you don’t screw this up for him.” She’s in my space.

“Like I’d want to suffer more punishment by giving away who the real murderer is.” I move away from her and over by the washing machine.

“Sabastien knew they were in town, he just wants to make sure you don’t screw thi-”

“Yea, Jenna I got it!” I snap at her.

“Don’t use that tone on me!” She snarls.

“Or what? You can’t touch me, you’re not allowed to.” I stuff sheets into the machine and turn it on.

“Whatever.” And she walks out of the room. I was folding some towels that had just come from the dryer when Chris came back.

“I can finish that, it’s your turn.” He guides me away from the towels, I gulp but put myself together before walking into the office. From the camera, I couldn’t really see their faces, but now that they’re in front of me, they looked, familiar.

“Braelyn, have a seat will you.” Said the spiky haired man, who was most likely Agent Tippens. I nod and sit on a chair across from them. “Did you know all the victims?”

“Yea, they all worked here.” I respond.

“Did you know any of them personally?” Krushnic asked.

“Like how personally? Outside of work, no, more like a worker’s relationship. Nothing too close.”

“I see, now, Chris was saying that Terry was sexually harassing you, is that true?” Tippens asked.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Then how would you?” Krushnic asked.

“His eyes would linger for far too long, and he would brush up against me accidentally, it’s not like he was grabbing me inappropriately or anything.” I clarify.

“That’s not what Chris said.” I look at them waiting to see anything really. I sigh.

“Yea, alright, he did touch me, but that doesn’t mean I had any means to kill him.” I slap my hands on top of my thighs and lean back in the chair.

“We were never implying you did.” Tippens says crossing his arms.

“What does this have to do with the murders?” I ask crossing my arms like the agent.

“We’re just trying to get all the information we can. Now, these questions may sound weird, but they are just for standard protocol, so bare with us.” Asks Krushnic.

“Alright..” I quirk a brow in slight confusion.

“Did you notice anything strange about them before each of their untimely deaths?”

“No, they all were pretty normal.” I say.

“There were no strange smells, cold feelings or anything?” Tall agent asks.

“No, nothing like that.” My interview went on for like another 5 minutes before they let me go and I called for the next person to come down. As soon as they were finished, me and Chris were behind the desk watching them leave. “They, seemed, really weird, didn’t they?”

“Very. Did they ask you some strange questions?” He turns to me.

“Yea, now I’m pretty sure they aren’t federal agents.” I sigh. “But the tall one was pretty cute.

“I feel ya there, all though I’d go for Mr. Sexy-blond.” I see him bite his lip as the car drove off.

“Of course, you got the bad guy thing going for you. That’s why I love ya.” I shove him playfully and laugh.

“Can’t help it, the things I would do to him.” He sighs dreamily.

“C’mon, let’s get back to the laundry.” I pull him away from his wet fantasies.

Another days work done, shift over, day off tomorrow then it’s night shift after that. When I got home to change, I checked my back in the bathroom. The marks were all over the place, they were scabbing over and soon they’d scar. I breath out and start my shower. Once I’m changed and ready to binge on Netflix, it’s 5 in the afternoon, beer in hand and Jenna had come down the stairs.

“Where are you going?” I ask her as she stuffs some cash and her phone into her purse.

“To a party.” She responds, putting on her jacket. “Did you want to come?”

“Can’t.” I look back to the TV screen and scroll through some newly added content, sipping from the bottle.

“Right.” Is all she says and walks out the front door. 10 minutes into searching there was a knock at the door. I get up and answer it, the “agents” were standing on my porch.

“Agent Krushnic, Tippens, what are you doing here?”

“Can we have a moment of your time for more questions?” Krushnic asks.

“I suppose, yea, come in.” I back up and let them in. Leading them into the lounge room and offer them the couch I was sitting on. “Would you like anything to drink, beer, water?”

“Beer.” “No thanks.” Tippens and Krushnic both respond in unison. I go to the kitchen and open another beer for the blond agent, handing it to him when I get back into the room. The couch I have curves, so I sat so I was still facing them, adjacently. I grab my bottle and take a sip.

“Aren’t you a little young to be drinking that?” Krushnic asks me.

“What, are you going to bust me for having one beer? I’ll be 20 soon, it’s close enough.” I respond by taking another sip. “What was it that you boys had to ruin my day of relaxation for more questions?”

“Well, we were talking with the victims families and friends, they were saying the victims were meeting up with you shortly before they died. Was that true?” Tippens asks.

“No.” I make my face show perplexion. “I never received any calls or messages from any of them.” Which wasn’t entirely true.

“Then why did each friend tell us that that’s what they were doing in each murder location?” Asks Krushnic. “If you’re holding any information back from us, you need to tell us.”

“I swear, I never told them to meet me anywhere.” I start to raise my voice. “I have no reason to, please, you have to believe me. I think someone is trying to frame me or something if that’s the case.”

“Why would you assume that?” Tippens pipes in.

“It's been small stuff, like credit card fraud, and money being taken from my bank account without me doing it. But that's what I think started first, and now this, being accused of meeting with each person before they died. I'm just not entirely sure what's going on anymore.”

“It's ok. We’ll find whoever is doing this. Sorry we accused you.” Krushnic says.

“It's fine. You know, this morning, I didn't think you guys were real FBI.” I see them tense a bit. “But now, I really do think you are.” No I don't. They relax at that. “Do you think I could call you guys by your first names?”

“I guess, yea. I'm Sam and this is Dean.”

“Sam and Dean. Hmm, those names sound really familiar to me. Oh my God, were you two the-”

“No no, we get that a lot. Don't worry, those guys are long gone.” Dean says.

“Mmmmm no. You look exactly, like those guys. What were the last names? Something with a W, I think.” I tap my finger on my bottom lip and stare at the ground. In my peripheral I see them exchange looks. “Winston’s? No, that doesn’t sound right.” I stare at the floor a little longer. “I dunno, but they were brother’s and went on a murder spree.”

“That was 4 years ago.” Sam says.

“I know, but since I saw you guys this morning, I couldn’t figure out for the life of me where I saw you. And now I’m definitely positive you are those guys.” I meet their gazes. “You don’t seem psychotic, I won’t call the cops or anything if you tell me the truth.”

“Ok, yea, I can tell you aren’t going to let this go. Yea, we are those guys.” Dean says.

“And our last name is Winchester.” Sam says.

“That’s it!” I snap as the name was said out loud. “Kinda close.” I take another sip from my beer and set it on the coffee table. “That wasn’t actually you, was it?”

“No, god no, you probably won’t believe us, but it was something that took our form and went back to cities where we helped people and created mass murder.” Dean says.

“What is it you guys do?”

“Hunt monsters, things that you thought weren’t real.” Dean says.

“Wait, monsters are real?” Fake perplexion on my face.

“Yea, we kill them all, or at least try to.” Sam says.

“That’s, really, cool actually.” I say. “You two the only ones that do this?”

“No, there are others out there who hunt as well.” Sam says.

“Thank you for helping people.” I say.

“We haven’t even finished the case yet. I think we are getting somewhere, though.” Dean says.

“I hope things turn out well for you.” I say.

“We hope so.” Sam says. “Well, we should get going.”

“Alright, if you guys get stumped or something, I’m free after 4 tomorrow.” I tell them. “You could come over or whatever.”

“We’ll see.” Dean says, smiling to be nice. They hand me a card with each of their numbers. I get up and show them out the door. I let out a long breath and sit back on the couch. My phone makes a noise, pulling it out of my pocket, it’s a text from Chris.

_ “I’ll be there around 11.” _

_ “Sounds cool, see you then.” _ I respond back and continue to look for something to watch.

Right on cue, Chris is honking his horn. I had to run out and tell him to quit it. “Jenna came in late last night extremely drunk, shush it.”

“Sorry.” He fake whispers. I laugh at him as I get in his car. After some shopping, and having a grand ole time, we stopped off at a restaraunt in the mall.

“I never got to tell you.” I start as we were seated at a booth. “Those agents came by last night.”

“Why?” His eyes bugged a bit.

“They wanted to ask me some more questions. Aparently they thought I was the killer.” The waitress came with water and menus.

“No, really?”

“Yea, I would never kill anyone.” I whisper behind the menu so the waitress couldn’t hear.

“That’s fucked up.” He responds. I laugh at him and focus on the menu. It was almost 3 when Chris dropped me off at home. Taking my bags out from the trunk I stalked up the porch steps and unlocked the door. It didn’t look like Jenna was home.

“Jenna?” I call out to be sure.

“She isn’t here.” A voice carries from the kitchen. I walk back there confused, Sabastien is there, drinking a beer.

“I thought you didn’t like beer.” I point at the bottle in his hands.

“I can tolerate it, prefer expensive alcohol though.” He says looking at the label.

“Why are you here, Sabastien?” I put my hands on my hips.

“To visit my favorite girl.” He stands and walks towards me. I back up, but hit a wall, and he crowded me. “Gotta watch out for you.” He cups my face, I close my eyes so I can’t see him. “Those hunters are in town, are you leading them away from me?” I nod. “Speak when I ask you something.”

“Yes, Sabastien.” Fighting back bitterness. I reopen my eyes to show my confidence. “I made sure that the trail was taken care of.”

“That’s my girl.” He caresses my cheek, feels like sandpaper every time he touches me tenderly. I knew what was coming next and what he expected me to do. I place my hands on his wrists and close my eyes again. I can tell he smirks and I feel him lean in and catch my lips. “Let’s keep it that way.” He says when he pulls away. I open my eyes when he drops his hands.

“I’ll make sure it does.” I tell him, meeting his silver eyes.

“I know you will.” He smiles and walks away from me. “Jenna is on a mission for me, she won’t be back until later tonight. She’s continuing your list that you refuse to finish.”

“I’m not a killer, that’s why I won’t do it.” I watch him down the rest of his beer.

“You will, if it means keeping yourself alive.” I gulp at his response. “I’ll see you later, my love.” He walks back over to me and kisses me on the cheek, then walks out the back door.

“Fucking asshole.” I mutter and wipe my cheek with the back of my hand. I leave the kitchen to take my stuff upstairs to my room.

5:30 comes around and I’m in the kitchen making something to eat. A knock was sounded at the front door. I turn the burner down slightly and go to answer it. Sam and Dean were behind it, not in their suits.

“Hey guys.” I smile at them. “What brings you back here?”

“You said we could.” Dean says sharing the smile.

“Oh, right, sorry. Long day, completely forgot that I said you could. Come on in.” I move so they could enter.

“Something smells good in here.” Dean says. I close the door and walk back to the kitchen and check my food.

“Yea, just making some chili. Should be almost done.” Taste testing it once I reach the stove. “Yep, it’s done. Did you guys eat?” I turn around to them sitting at the island.

“No, we didn’t. This smells really good though.” Dean says, mouth practically spilling out saliva. I go over to the cupboard and grab 3 bowls and spoons. After handing them their bowls, I lean across the island and stir the contents in mine. I was in the middle of thinking about what I should do to keep them off the trail, but was taken out when Dean made a noise.

“What?” I chuckle.

“The smell was not misleading.” He says stuffing his face.

“Dude, slow down.” Sam tells him with a spoonful of chili.

“No, this is awesome.”

“Would you guys like some beer to go with that?” I ask so they wouldn’t bicker any further.

“Yes please.” Sam said looking at me. 

We ate and chilled in the kitchen. “So you guys have been doing this since you were little?” I ask.

“Well, dad didn’t let me do a lot of it until Sam was old enough to be on his own. He would dump us off either with a friend Pastor Jim, our non-biological father Bobby, leaving us with random people or places. It was my first priority to watch out for this giant puppy.” Dean smiles and ruffles Sam’s hair.

“Hey, cut it out.” Sam smacks his hand and fixes his hair. “I’m not a kid anymore, so you can’t do that.”

“Yea I can.” Dean laughs lightly.

“That’s sweet, in some twisted fucked up way.” I smile big and take a drink from my water.

“Our lives are still fucked up. We’ve practically lost everyone since I came back to hunt with him.” Sam says smacking Dean on the arm.

“I’m sorry our drunken father was missing for quite a while. I could have done it myself, but something told me that I needed to come and get you from Stanford that night.” Dean say.

“Wait, so if you were hunting since you were kids, and moved around a lot. How did you even manage to go to college?” I ask, leaning up and walking over to the counter behind me where I had a store bought pie.

“Hey, cut me a slice.” I hear Dean say.

“There’s only one slice left.” I hear him whine a bit, so I grab three forks. Handing one to Sam and Dean. Sam waved the pie away, saying no thanks. So it left me and Dean to devour what remains of the baked good. “Anyways, the college question.” I say with a mouthful of apple.

“I never saw eye to eye with my dad, and just wanted to get out and away from that life. I walked out one night, and was forbade from returning, leaving Dean behind.” Sam says.

“I bet life at college was good.” I say.

“Really good, actually. I felt normal for once in my life.” Sam says. I barely got any of the pie as Dean was the one to finish it on me. I take the forks and put them in the sink while throwing away the tin.

“At least you had a taste for normalcy.” I say and finish my water, putting the glass in with the silverware.

“Yea, some days I miss it, but I love what I do. It makes me feel good helping those in need.” He says smiling at the counter. Dean was about to say something but his phone started ringing.

“Agent Tippens.~who?~Alright, we’re on our way.” He hangs up and gestures for Sam to stand. “We gotta go, another body was found. But we can clear you out as a suspect since you’ve been here the whole time.”

“Who did they find?” Genuine concern. I never got to see the full list of names. I didn’t see any of my closer work friends names on the small ones I was given.

“Chris Miller.” Dean says. Actual shock written on my face. I told Sabastien to leave him alone, he was not to be on any list of any kind.

“Oh my god!” I shout, tears were filling in my eyes. “No!” I cover my mouth with my hand and place my free one on the counter.

“Were you close with him?” Sam asks.

“He was my gay best friend, so yea.” I close my eyes, trying to fight the water works.

“I told you he was giving me the look yesterday.” Dean says quietly, but I heard him.

“Yea, you were his type. But I can see that you’re not gay. Go, go find who’s doing this.” I tell them. I watch them let themselves out the front door and I hear them drive away. I move to the couch and try to figure out why Sabastien wanted Chris dead. I hear the back door open about 10 minutes later. Jenna comes walking in, bloody.

“Don’t tell me those hunters were here, no don’t tell me, I can smell their stench.” She says walking towards me. “Why were they here?”

“I said they could. A ruse to get them off my trail.” I say quietly.

“A kind of smart plan. I’m guessing they told you who I killed.” She sheds her splattered jacket and over shirt.

“Chris wasn’t supposed to be on anyone’s list! Sabastien said he was fine with him!” I stand up and walk over to the coat hanger by the front door.

“Where are you going?” She follows me.

“I need to get some air. Don’t worry, I’m not leaving the city.” I rip the door open and slam it as soon as I walk down the porch steps.

I’m walking towards the middle of town, and I get my cell out to call Sabastien. When his standard hello was heard, I went off. “You prick! You said you were cool with my gay best friend, Chris! What, suddenly people who have no preference to women aren’t good enough for you?!”

_ “That wasn’t my decision.” _ He says plainly.

“What do you mean?”

_ “Meaning, Jenna came to me about Chris, she’s the one that made some valid points about how awful he is.” _

“What, the, fuck!? I can’t fucking believe this, believe you for the matter! The one person who didn’t hate me, wanted me for sexual or murdery favors, is dead, and you just let her kill him! Thanks a fucking lot douche wad!” I hang up the phone and got the feeling that someone was following me. Stopping and turning around, I see Jenna walking towards me. “Hell no, stay away from me.” I continue to walk away from her. I had a new plan running through my head, it completely takes me off the trail, and puts Jenna on it. Taking my phone back out, I had Dean’s number saved into my contacts and called him.

_ “Yea?” _

“Dean, this is Braelyn. Um, Jenna came home covered in blood, I think she was the one that killed Chris.” Putting uncertainty in my tone.

_ “Are you sure?” _

“I’m pretty sure, like majorly sure. I walked away from her and the house. I’m walking into an alley by Briston’s bar and Trino’s pizza place. I think she’s following me.” I whisper the last sentence.

_ “Alright, stay where you are, we’ll be right there.” _ Jenna had caught up to me and ripped my phone out of my hands.

“What are you doing?!” She screams at me.

“Saving my ass.” I tell her and glare.

“This is not saving your ass. This is exactly what Sabastien was trying to avoid!” She drops my phone to the ground.

“I’m keeping them off my hide and putting them on yours! It’s not putting him and his little operation in danger, you stupid cunt!” I bend down to pick up my phone and into my pocket.

“Don’t call me a cunt you fucking slut!” She throws the first punch at my cheek. I stumble back a bit, fingers grazing the brick of a building.

“I’ve been called much worse sister!” I come back and kick her in the gut. Sending her to hit her back against a dumpster.

_ “You really are nothing, just a little sex slave. I’ve watched over 15 girls come in and out of that mansion. All had been brutally murdered. Sabastien has grown fond of you for some reason, but if he finds out that you attempted to kill me. Let’s just say the torture will be at a max pain threshold that no human could withstand.” She stands and her wolf abilities appear on her and she lunges at me. I dodge a few of her blows but she kicked behind my knees, forcing me down. I try to punch her but she grabs my left wrist and twists it 360°. Rendering that hand useless in a fight. I cry out in the night and she punches my face again and I smack my head against the asphalt of the alley. My vision was blurry but I saw headlights pull up in front of me and muffled sounds of two men yelling and shooting at her. One of them dropped down by me, they were bright blobs that I couldn’t quite make out, but from the deep yelling, I guessed it had to be Sam. I passed out on the cold concrete floor. _


	8. Part of the End

"And that brings us to where I woke up in the hospital." I stand up from the chair after finishing my back story. Hands behind my head. Taking a deep breath in. It's silent, no words to be said. Looking at the brothers, eyes staring off into space and lean back in their chairs. Dean's eyes are shifting around the room, and Sam was pinching the bridge of his nose. Then my eyes shift to the angel between them. Cas knew everything already, so he was waiting for someone to speak.

“Guys please say something.” My arms are crossed now. They don’t say anything. I look to Cas for another voice. “Cas.”

“Just give them a minute to process.” He responds. I sigh out.

"Yea, we'll probably need a bit, it's finding its place in our heads." Sam says. Thinking a bit more, getting even more anxious.

“Alright, I'll just be in my room.” I say and walk towards the bedrooms. I walk in my room, shut the door and sit on my bed. Heart thumping in my chest, the only sound in the room, and my legs are becoming restless, bouncing. I get up and pace my room. Letting out a long breath, running my hands through my hair and tying it up into a messy bun. “What if they hate me?” I run my hands down my face and grab onto the back of my neck. “What if they want me to leave?” I stop. “Oh God!” I cover my face with my hands. I don’t know what to do with myself. I'm feeling a lot of emotions at this moment: anxiety, fear, guilt, sadness, disgust, sorrow, panic, and distress. “I can’t take this!” I burst open my door and walk to the main area to walk up the stairs out of the bunker.

“Braelyn, where are you going?” Cas interrupts my walking, blocking the main door.

“To get some air. I’m getting jittery.” I tell him.

“You don’t have to worry about what they think of you.” He says leading me away from the door, down the stairs. “Plus, I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave the bunker right now.”

“There are more out there already?” I look at him.

“There is a couple of them, waiting. I could take care of them, but I think more would show up.”

“The one they killed 3 months ago told me that more would show up if the others failed to bring me back. Sabastien will come himself if they all fail. When he shows up, all hell will be loose. With the things he made me do, I just don’t want the boys to think of me differently.” I say.

“I’ve done some things that I’m sure made them think differently of me, it took them a while to completely understand why I was doing it. But they still love me and I’m still a part of their little family. Trust me, I’ve done worse than you.” I look at him, about ready to protest, but he looks deep into my eyes which shuts my voice down. Cas brings me into the kitchen, the brothers are sitting at the table next to each other with beers in their hands. I stand at the entryway, not wanting to feel a part of this little pow wow anymore.

“Brae.” There’s my nickname again. “Come sit down.” Dean says calmly. I reluctantly do as he says. Hands intertwined with each other on my lap. Eyes down on the table.

“I understand if you don’t want me to be around you guys anymore. I could go pack my stuff in my truck and just leave. I know what I did, it was wrong, but he would have killed me if I didn’t. God I feel like a bitch to a werewolf pimp.” I ramble shaking my head.

“Brae, no. That’s not what we wanted to talk to you about.” Sam says, which made me make eye contact with them. Relief setting in.

“Oh thank God. But, you guys don’t hate me for what I did?”

“Of course we don’t hate you.” Dean says. "Why would you think that?"

"I dunno, just everything that I had to do, killing innocents, being trapped and forced to do the unthinkable. I didn't think you'd like what I'd done." I lower my head.

"We know that you were doing it to survive, and none of it was because you wanted to. It's fine." Sam says.

“I told you you had nothing to worry about.” Cas says from behind them. I look at him and roll my eyes.

“What did you guys need to talk to me about then?” I ask.

“Well, after listening what you had endured to save your skin, we want to help get you out of it.”

Silence. “Are you nuts?” Wide eyed, I quietly say. “You’d be better off dead than trying to get me out of this! There's no way! Fuck that!”

“Brae, calm down!” Dean shouts.

“No I will not calm down! There's no way in hell we could get me out! Sabastien is the most vile, evil, manipulative, sly son of a bitch I have ever met! Even worse than Jared's father!” I get up and pace the room shouting.

“No way in hell? Maybe we could ask someone from hell!” Dean says trying to talk over my voice.

“What?” I stop in my tracks. Sam's looking at his brother.

“Dean you're not serious are you?” He nods.

“This does not sound like a good idea, Dean.” Cas crosses to stand next to me.

“What are you guys talking about?” I cross my arms.

“Not what, who.” Cas responds.

“Crowley.” Dean gets his phone out. Pressing a few buttons on the screen and puts it to his ear.

"Who is Crowley?" I ask Cas. Looking into the bright blue orbs for an answer.

"A vile creature, a demon." Cas responded.

"Shh, I'm on the phone guys." Dean shakes his head in our direction. Sam was leaning against the island next to his brother.

_ “Squirrel, been a while! How's life been treating you?” _ I can hear a British sounding man on the line.

Dean puts the phone on speaker. “Not now Crowley, we could use your help.”

_ “Oh really, and I could use a vacation to Tahiti, kicking back by the ocean with a cold one. I'm in the middle of something at the moment! I can’t just drop everything and show up when the Winchester’s are at a dead end!” _  This man sounds like a douche.  _ “I don’t have time for the likes of you two!” _

“Aggressive much.” I say.

_ “Who said that? I’ve never heard that voice before.” _

“She’s a friend of ours and she’s in a predicament, we- Dean wants you to help us.” Sam says to the phone.

_ “And why would I want to help you? Or this ‘friend’ of yours?” _

“I heard those air quotes.” I say to the phone. Dean shushes me with one finger over his mouth.

“Because we figured that this could be something you know about.” Dean says.

_ “Alright, fill me in when I’m-  _ here.” The man appeared out of nowhere. They hang up the phones.

“So this is Crowley? The demon?” I question pointing a finger at him. "He sounded, I dunno, older."

“You may call me the King of Hell. For the record, I'm over 300 years old.” He says. “And you are?”

“Braelyn James.” I back up to the table as he strides towards me.

“Your name sounds familiar. Why does your name sound familiar?” He questions himself.

I can feel my face going white, “Oh my god.”

“Brae, you ok? You’re pale as a ghost. Here sit down.” Dean guides me to sit on one of the stools.

“I know who he is.” Sam hands me a glass of water. I take a drink and place the glass on the table. “You probably shouldn’t have called him here.” They look at me kind of confused, Crowley just smiles.

“So you know who I am?” He chuckles a bit. “And now I know where I’ve heard of you before. You’re one of Sabastien’s token girls.”

“Wait Crowley, you’re a part of this too!” Sam shouts.

“Calm you Moose, I’m not technically a part of this. Sabastien has asked me to let him get away with what he’s been doing, I told him as long as I get to collect the souls then I’d leave him alone. Works out beautifully I might say. But I’m not like those half wit army recruits he’s been scavenging.” He says backing off from me. “But you’re Sabastien’s favorite little pawn, it’d be a shame to lose someone like you.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick. Just thinking about being forced to go back there, makes me want to kill myself.”

“That’s another thing, he doesn’t want you to even attempt that. If you’ve noticed, from the number of times you have done that, you were brought back. He’s made a deal with me, if you attempt suicide or end up in a serious accident, you were to be brought back immediately or patched up.” Crowley goes over to the whiskey off to the side and pours himself a glass.

“Brae, you’ve tried to kill yourself?” Sam asks worriedly.

I nod. “Plenty of times. I couldn’t bare the thought of being violated by that man anymore. That’s why I have the scars on my stomach and arms.”

“Brae.” Sam says softly letting his shoulders slump a little.

“We don’t have time to talk about this right now.” Cas interrupts. “Crowley, she needs to get out of this, is there anything you can do?”

“Hm, no not really.” He shrugs. “Not that I’d want to.” He takes a sip of the whiskey.

“Heartless bastard!” I shout.

“Oh you’re too kind.” The british man shares a cocky grin. “There isn’t much I can do anyway.”

“Could we kill him?” Dean asks.

“Not with those G.I. Werewolves he has as bodyguards.” I say. “We can’t kill him first, he has people lined up to take his position. If we want Sabastien, we have to get rid of his army.”

“How big is his army?” Sam asks.

“Very small, like 30-40 men. He recruits every 4-6 months. Usually grabbing as many as he can for now.” I reply.

“So what do we do?” Dean asks. “Cas is there anything you can do?”

“Not really, no. I don’t think I have enough angel essence to even teleport people. You guys have to kill the others.” Cas states.

“I want to be the one that does away with him.” I say.

“I cannot allow you to kill my business associate.” Crowley says.

“Really Crowley, how else do we get these goons off her trail?” Sam says.

“Oh that’s the only way to do it, but you would destroy my business with him.” The brit finishes his drink and sets the glass on the tray with the others.

“Boo fucking hoo Dunce of Hell. I want OUT of this situation!” This man is agitating me.

“Do you know who you are talking to?” His mouth tight, voice low with anger boiling and striding back in front of me. “You don’t want to insult the King, of Hell. My bite is just as vicious as my bark.” He’s almost in my face, voice to a whisper.

I cross my arms and cock a brow. “I’ll respect you more when Sabastien’s dead.” He brings his hand up, fingers in the position to snap. Cas comes over and covers Crowley’s hand with his own, glaring at him.

“You harm her, you’re dead.” Cas’ voice getting gruffer.

“With what juice pixie wing?” Cas’ stare intensifies, glaring into whatever soul this demon has. The brit drops his hand. “Fine! I’ll help. What a time for Hell to get into a poor economical state. I’ll tear the contracts we have made and then you’ll have to figure the rest out on your own.”

“But you are not to tell him what we are doing.” I say to the foul man who calls himself the king.

“Of course, whiny bitch.” The king says.

“Crowley, uncalled for.” Sam says.

“Nah, I’ve been called worse. But thanks for your cooperation, your majesty.” I stand and give a little sarcastic curtsey.

“Watch it! If you weren’t with The Three Misfits, I’d end you in a heartbeat.” He snaps his fingers and a few scrolls appear and disintegrate to non existent ash.

“Was that a threat or a promise?”

“She’s feisty. But you boys better watch yourselves out there, Sabastien’s one nasty foe.” Then he’s gone.

“Well he seems like a lovely friend.” I say sitting back down.

“He’s not really a friend, more like a pain in our asses.” Dean says.

“Well, more of a pain in yours after that whole incident.” Sam says.

“Shut it Sam. I don’t want to remember those times he and I were ‘best friends’.” Dean shivers at the thought.

“What are we going to do now? It’s getting late.” I ask.

“I suppose we can figure something else out tomorrow.” Sam says. What else are we supposed to do? Looking at the floor to think, I know what I must do to make everything right. But I'm afraid that they will not agree to let me go through with something like this, at least not without critically thinking before acting. Although they are the type to shoot first and ask questions later. I know that I need to do this alone, a plan came into mind and it was now or never to take it into effect.

“I mean, that's all we can really do, it's late. I'm gonna go to bed, night guys." I got up before they even responded. I whisked around the corner and plastered myself on the wall. They all started talking and I knew that the coast was clear. I took the back way into the library and looked for a book that had anything with angels and how to hide myself from them. I found a few and rushed quietly off my room. Out of the 4 books, and many hours of reading, I had found a way to hide myself from Cas. I didn't go to bed at all last night, stayed up reading. The bunker was silent, only the occasional turning of a page from my fingers. BANG BANG BANG. I jump at the noise echoing through the halls. "What the fuck was that?" I say out loud. Sounded like someone was knocking on the bunker door. I grab the clock on the nightstand, 6:30 in the morning, who the fuck is knocking at 6:30 in the morning? More importantly, who knows this place to reside people? I get out of bed and leave the book open with the pages on the blanket. Opening my door I hope that neither of the boys got locked out, again. No one in the kitchen. No one in the library. I cautiously walk up the stairs and pause a moment before opening the metal door. It creaked open and there was no one there. On the ground was a small brown package with my name on it. I pick it up and close the door, bringing it to the kitchen. I set the box on the table just as the brothers come walking in.

“Morning Brae, what’s that?” Dean yawns and points at the box.

“Someone left it by the bunker door, I heard knocking but no one was there but this.” I say to them. “The strange thing is, it has my name on it.” Sam comes walking over to inspect the box.

“Do you think we should open it?” Dean asks.

“I don’t think so.” Sam says.

“Why not?” Dean goes over to the coffee pot and turns it on.

“Well, we don’t know what’s in it, Dean!” Sam turns to him.

“Lower your voice, it’s too early to be raising voices.” Dean grabs a mug from under where the coffee maker was.

“Then don’t ask stupid questions.” Sam says going back to the package. "No one but Dean, Cas and I know that you live here. Did you meet anyone on any runs to the store or anything?" He looks at me kind of sternly.

"No, I never stayed at any place for too long for anyone to start a conversation with me." I shift my gaze to the floor and clasp my hands together behind my back. In my peripheral, I see Sam tilt his head and lean in to catch my eyes. I close mine and he clears his throat. The coffee maker dings and liquid being poured into a cup.

"Did you guys want coffee?" Dean asks. I shake my head.

"Brae." Sam's voice was one note, but it shook within me. "Does, anyone know, your location?" The same level as my name, I cower slightly, shrugging my shoulders. "This isn't a question you can answer silently."

"..sabastien.." I say inaudibly. He grabs my upper arms.

"What?" I hear him breathing heavy through his nose. "Look at me, and repeat what you said." I breath out, put on my tough face and meet those hazel eyes.

"Sabastien knows." My heart drops the same time Sam lowers his head and Dean slams his mug on the table.

"What?!" They both raise their voices.

"I'm sorry, but when I left with you guys, my scent led some of his friends to my current location. That's why more of them keep showing up around me. Also, another thing, it's why I didn't want to go on that hunt, or any hunt, I didn't want to leave here. So yea, the douche wing knows I'm here." Sam runs his hand down his face and looks over to his brother. “I know this is from him, but I want to see what’s inside it, Sam.” I say to him. He just stares at the box, then hesitantly goes to a drawer grabbing a pair of scissors. Sam opens the scissors and runs one of the blades over the tape, cutting open the box. Lifting the tabs and seeing a note atop some straw and wood chippings. Sam goes to pick that up and I notice something shiny in the middle of the all of that.

“You are not willing to kill them, so I will make you -S” Sam read the note. This grey shiny sphere had little air pockets in it and 3 blinking lights.

“Wait, make you?!” I shoot up still holding the sphere ripping the note out of his hands. “Guys you need to get back.”

“What are you ta-” I was about to drop the sphere back into the box when it beeped and flashed rapidly spitting out some smoke from the holes. Dropping both things in my hands on the floor and I fall to my knees. Trying to catch my breath. This smoke was all too familiar to me. I watch as Sam scrambles for the sphere after it spits out whatever, and run out of the room with his shirt covering his face. Dean comes over to me with a towel over his face.

“Dean.. stay back!” I scream. He didn’t do as I said. I knew this was stronger than me, and I couldn’t keep it under control. He grabs my shoulders. “Stay away!” I push him with the power of what was taking over my body. On my hands and knees, panting and heaving. Sam comes running back into the kitchen, seeing his brother rubbing the back of his head against the wall. Sam looks at me. This is taking over my body, trying to repress this away like last time, but it's a stronger dose. I turn my head sharply at the tall man and he jumps. I stand up and hunch my back, growling at him, and have my hands out, spreading my fingers, using my nails like they're claws. Dean gets up and stands next to Sam.

“Brae. What’s going on?” Dean asks, hands up, like he’s taming a wild horse. I shift my eyes between them. Sam moves forward a little which causes me to swipe my hand in his direction. He lunges towards me quickly to hold me down. I jab his ribs with my elbows and he screams in agony. Dean tries to do the same, I punch him so hard he spun and hit the ground behind me. Sam's still lying on the ground, clutching his ribs. I grab a knife from one of the blocks and straddle him, holding the knife above his chest. I bring it up above my head and rapidly bring it down. Sam caught my wrists, holding them tightly, trying to push them away. Which only makes me push harder, the tip of the knife piercing a divot into his shirt. Sam is trying his hardest to push the knife away from him, groaning and his neck is turning red. I know I punctured the skin, because he was screaming and a little bit of blood was leaking out against the steel blade, pooling in the fabric of his shirt. Sam mustered some strength somewhere deep within him and managed to push me off of him. He straddles me and squeezes his legs so that way I can’t kick him while he’s above me. He’s holding my wrists and smacks my right hand repeatedly until I let the knife go. I bring my upper body up and snarl at him.

“Dean!” Sam screams. He moves his hands to bring mine under his knees to put under better control. Dean slowly gets up and stumbles over our way. “What are we going to do?” Sam’s putting all his strength into keeping me pinned to the floor.

“We could call Cas!” Dean suggests. Sam looks to me, I’m growling at them both.

“No. Let’s tie her up and wait to see how long this takes.” Sam says.

“Alright, as much as I don’t like that idea, let’s do it.” Dean says, both their faces looked sad, and Sam reels back his right hand and brings it hard onto my face. Blackness is the only thing see, I don’t feel anything. 

 

After what felt like an eternity of darkness, I slowly open my eyes, my head is hung low. I blink a couple of times and breath deeply. Swallowing some saliva that was pooling in my mouth, I raise my head, shaking my bangs out of my face. Leveling my eyes, the light was blinding me and my jaw hurts. Where am I? I try to stand, but I’m stopped by some restraints holding me to a chair. I noticed the floor had a devil’s trap, I knew where I was now. Trying to get myself out of the bindings, pulling on my arms and legs. Not even slightly did it give. I look around the room, the shelves were pulled open, and I can see the door open straight ahead. My nose felt dry, dryer than normal and my throat hurt a little. Then flashes of a metal ball puffing smoke out and me puncturing Sam with a knife came into my mind. Worry set in.

“..S-Sam..” I shout hoarsely, taking a deep breath in and try again. “Dean!” Silence was filled after my shriek, my ears were ringing due to the quietness. Then heavy footsteps were echoing in the hall. The brothers are standing at the open door. I’m breathing heavily, Sam looked ok from here. “I can.. I can explain.” I manage.

“Oh you’re going to explain alright.” Dean says rushing into the room. Gripping my arms that are tied to the arms of the chair, his face in mine. “You stabbed my brother, and broke three of his ribs.” Sam comes ambling in, arms crossed. “All we did was wake up to you in the kitchen with a strange box with your name, you opened it and the object gusted smoke into your face. Then on top of the fact you opened a sketchy box from the sociopath who abducted you, whatever that shit was turned you into a psychopath. Start talking.” Dean’s eyes full of anger, not sparkling like any other time, they're a darker green than they normally are.

“Ow Dean. Can you back off a bit, you’re hurting me.” He drops his head, huffs out a breath and backs away. “You were there when we opened the box. Explanation is all in what happened. Plus, you wanted us to open the box, so there.”

“You didn't really touch on the shit that made you kill from your back story. How the fuck was I supposed to know that was going to happen?” Dean raises his arms shouting, dropping them and wrapping his right hand behind his head. “Just continue with what happened this morning.” Dean says.

“Okay, -wait what? This morning?” I shout.

“Yes, it’s 4 in the afternoon. You’ve been tied up practically all day.” Sam says.

“Holy fuck. If I've been out almost all day, why bother tying me up?” I ask.

“We didn't know what that shit smoke was, and didn't know how long it would last for. We took precaution.” Dean says.

“Fair enough.” I say under my breath. “Can you untie me though, please? My hands and feet almost feel like they’re going numb and tingly.” Pulling on the restraints.

“Are you good?” Sam asks.

“Yes, it’s out of my system.” I say. Sam comes walking over and unties me.

“Now, continue.” Dean crosses his arms. Rubbing my wrists, I think how to put the next part into words.

“That metal sphere that puffed the smoke, it was a chemical that induces the rage with in me. Sabastien would use it on me to kill the people on his list. I didn’t want to kill anyone, so he would either blow it in my face, make me drink it in water, or put an oxygen mask over my face to force it into my system. I had no say in anything he made me do. But when Sam read the note from him and the ball that had the chemical in it, I didn’t know what to do. I screamed at you guys to get back, but no, you had to try and help me. I nearly killed Sam in the process of all this. Everything has been all my fault. Maybe, I should just leave.” I get up and walk towards the door. Dean grabs my arm and turns me around.

“No, we told you we were going to help you. Save people, hunt things, our family business.” Dean says.

“But I’ll just end up hurting you both and myself.” I say.

“As long as we get you out of this, none of that matters.” Sam says, hands cupping my face. “And I did make a promise to you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you.” I smile at him and he returns one. “But I forgive you. You weren’t under control of yourself.”

“Is your chest ok though?” I bring my hands to the buttons of his flannel, and unbutton the top three buttons. A small patch of gauze is taped to his left pec. “Oh Sam, I’m sorry.” His hands are on my sides, I look up at him with apologetic eyes, and button the shirt back up.

“It’s fine, Brae.”

“Are you sure?” I ask him. He leans down and catches my lips.

When he releases, “Yes.”

We walk out of the room and Dean shuts the shelves and turns the lights off, closing the door behind him.

“So what did you do with that stuff Sabastien sent, Sam?” I ask him.

“Oh, I put it in the garage and came back in the kitchen after I heard a body smack against a wall. Then after we restrained you, we went back in and smashed it with a sledge hammer and buried it away from here.” He says as we enter the kitchen.

“You didn’t see the others that are after me did you?” I open the fridge grabbing a beer.

“We had our guns out and circling the area before we walked back inside. Didn’t see anyone.” Dean says. “I guess we’re okay for now.”

“Yea, we’ll see.” I take a sip of my beer. “Now, totally off subject, cause I kind of want to change it. I know you’ve been out there chasing whatever this new big bad is, and I’ve heard your hushed whispered plans. Can you guys just fill me in on what’s happening? I’ve filled you in on the rest of my life, now it’s your turn.”

“Well, we weren’t really going to tell you anything about this actually.” Sam says.

“And I didn’t want to tell you what happened 2 years ago, but yet here we are.” I sit down at the table.

“It’s not exactly something you’d want to be involved with. We’re not really sure what we’re dealing with.” Dean says.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re involved in mine. Spill.” God I’m getting sassy.

They look at each other. “Alright, fine. Right after the mark had left my arm, some weird black shit came out of the ground, and formed into a weird cloud coming right at us when we were in the car. I saw a woman and she thanked me. Sam found me a mile from the car.” Dean continues to tell me what they’ve been doing before they found my case and after I’ve been staying with them. “But after the case with Amara feeding on the soul of a Lizzie Borden fanatic, and a few other people. Plus finding out the fact that Crowley was ‘raising’ Amara. Sam started having these freaky visions about Lucifer’s cage.”

“Wait, Lucifer? Like the satan?” I ask.

“Yes, I have been asking God what he wants me to do to defeat The Darkness. It was always the cage in Hell. Lucifer has to know something about this, but Dean won’t let me act on these visions.” Sam says.

“It’s suicide to let you talk to him, Sam.” Dean says.

“I don’t know, it seems fine. Sure something doesn’t feel right about it, but it sounds like the only option.” I tell them.

“It’s a stupid option.” Dean says.

“Got any better ideas?” I ask him crossing my legs and taking a sip of my beer.

He doesn’t respond, just looks down at the floor. “Not really.”

“Mmhmm.” Putting my beer on the table. “I’m starving, I dunno about you guys.”

“Well, you didn’t eat anything all day. Would you like us to run and get you something to eat?” Sam asks.

“Yea, that would be nice.” I smile sweetly at them. This would be the golden opportunity to go through with my plan.

“Are gonna be ok by yourself?” Dean asks.

“I should be.” Taking another pull from the bottle. “Probably be in my room when you guys get back.”

“Alright, we’ll be back in like a half hour.” They each give my head a pat before leaving. I sit and wait a few minutes, getting up and heading to my room. I put the beer on my dresser and change my clothes. Pulling on my jacket and looking in my bag from the hunt for the spell bag that hid my scent from the werewolves, and for my silver bladed dagger. I figured it might still work, they won’t know which way I’ll be leaving, the ones waiting for me outside don’t know about the exit to the garage. I’ll make my way out that way. Picking the book up that I was reading earlier, I take a look at the angel spell and rush off to the room that has ingredients for spell work. Placing a burlap circle on the metal table, I look around the room quickly for the 4 main things to put in. Making sure to put in the right amount of each, I tie the bag with twine and write the Enochian symbol on the bag. Taking both spell bags into my jacket pockets, tucking the dagger in my boot under my pant leg, I run to the garage and out the door quietly. I pull the hood over my head and make my way to the main road in the city. It’s slightly raining out, so before I forgot, I stopped under a tree. I take my phone out, turn the GPS off and power it down, taking the battery out and putting them in separate pockets in my jacket, and kept walking. Going where I assumed was north, I ended up walking towards the highway. Which is not where I wanted to be. Looking to both of my sides, a back road can be seen from my right. Walking that way a little while a few cars drove past, not bothering to stop and ask if I needed a ride anywhere. Although I don’t blame them, I might murder them or vice versa. Then a vehicle honked from behind me, didn’t sound like the Impala’s horn, so, a good sign. The truck stopped to my left. The lady rolled down her window and leaned over so I could hear her better.

“Hey sweetie, do you need a ride somewhere?” She looked like she might be in her late 40’s, short blonde hair and glasses.

“No, I think I’m good.” I reply to her.

“It’s raining out, get in before you catch a cold.” She sounds like a mom, more of a mom than mine ever was.

“I - um, well, yea if it’s ok.” I have my hands in my pockets, facing the passenger door.

“Of course.” She smiles and unlocks the door for me. Once I get in, I buckle, pull down my hood and she continues down the road. “So where you heading to?”

“Just looking to get out of town, the next motel will be fine thanks.” I say with my hands folded on my lap.

“Mom, who’s that?” A voice sounded from the backseat, which startled me.

“Oh, I didn’t think there was anyone else in here, kinda scared me.” I chuckle.

“Yea, that’s my son, we’re going to visit family out of town.” I turn around and meet eyes with the boy who looked about 11. “Don’t worry, I’m just taking her to the next motel honey.” She looks at her child in the rearview mirror.

“I’m sorry, I’m rude, my name is Braelyn.” I turn back to the front, trying to make polite conversation.

“Leesa, and that’s Jax, short for Jaxon.” Leesa says.

“It’s nice to meet you both.” I smile again. Things were silent for a while, except for the low volumed music playing in the background. The sky was getting a little darker.

“Not to pry or anything, but, why do you not have a bag of clothes or something?” She asks checking the road a couple times before looking at me.

“I dunno, just -hmm. I guess I was in a rush to leave that I didn’t even bother to bring clothes with.” I respond looking straight ahead.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” She replies shortly after.

“Where I’m going, I have clothes there, so I’m not worried.” I shrug and meet her gaze. Leesa nods lightly and turns into a slightly vacant motel parking lot.

“Here you are dear. Hope where you’re going, you’ll be ok.” She turns to face me as I open the door.

“Thanks, and for giving me a lift.” Smiling warmly to them I hop out of the truck and shut the door. I walk up to the main area to rent a room. Turning around I watch her drive off, continuing down the road. I enter the little room with a desk and a skeezy looking man behind it. Like he gave me chills, and it’s not even cold outside or in the room. He was kicked back in a computer chair with his feet up on the desk, reading some skimpy magazine. My footsteps were light and when I reached the sign in book, I cleared my throat. He hurriedly folded up the centerfold and threw the book under the desk. As soon as he sees me he straightens his glasses and shirt, combing down his hair.

“Ello darling.” The man’s voice was broken with a faint british accent. “What can I do ya for?”

“Uh.” A quizzical look came upon my face. “Just need a room for the night. How much?”

“For you, free.” He winks. I stifle the scowl that wanted to appear.

“Thanks, but I’d rather pay.” Lifting one of the pocket flaps I pull out a wad of 20’s. “So how much?” Looking more sternly. He drops everything he was trying to do to ‘impress’ me.

“$89 a night.” He says opening a drawer for a key.

“Alright, you know what, here’s $200. I’m running away, so if two or three guys show up here with a picture of me asking if you’ve seen me, say no. You can keep all of this, if, you promise me that.” I offer the wad in the air, waiting for a response from the man. His eyes go wide.

“Oh of course.” He holds out a hand for the fat cash.

“Ah, I’m being serious. One of the guys will be really tall with long hair, the other a little shorter with blonde spiky hair. The third man that might be with them will have short black hair and would be wearing a trench coat.” I squint my eyes. “ Do you promise not to tell them if they show up here?” He shifts his eyes to the desk, finger to his mouth, tapping, thinking.

“I promise.” Holding out his hand again.

“I really need your confidentiality. If you’re not being serious about this, I will come back for you.” I lean in as he backs up a bit.

“Y-yes.” I give him the money and he slides the sign in book. I signed it ‘ _ Janice Schneider _ ’ in the most cursivy cursive, like when you were taught in elementary school. It looked legit, he handed me a key, I smiled at him and swiftly walked out of the room. Shaking off the thoughts the guy probably had in his mind. Going to the designated room number I rush in and double lock the door. Checking out the room, it has a door at the back. But the bathroom was at the side. I walk to the back and open the door, it lead to the woods a good 10 feet away.

“Great.” I whisper. Getting back in the room I lock that as well. Thinking I deserve a little rest. I climb on top of the blankets and sleep sitting up against the headboard.

 

When I woke up to the sun getting ready to set in the horizon, slowly descending. I grab the clock and it’s almost 6. It feels so good not to have people watching me all the time, like I feel free and it’s relaxing. But then I remember why I’m out here. I sigh and get off the bed and look around the room for some sort of dish. Over by the TV I found a glass ashtray. I walk to the table in the kitchen part of the room and place the tray on it, taking out the two spell bags from my pockets. The angel one was slightly smaller, because there was more stuff that had to be put into the werewolf one. I’m very apprehensive of doing this, burning this bag and waiting for them to take me back. It’s been over three months, felt more like a summer vacation away from the mansion. I take another once over the room and see a note pad on one of the night stands. Going over to grab it, thinking if I was going to be burning both of those bags, better leave an explanation to the boys if they come here. Even though I told the motel clerk not to let them know I’m staying here. I rip off a page and go back over to the table with the pen in hand. Writing down on the paper next to the ashtray. I tear up a little as I’m writing, I know good things will not be coming to me when I return. My heart breaking a little at the very last thing I wrote down.

 

_ ‘Thank you, for everything. You boys tried, and I’m really grateful for that. But I need to finish this, who knows, I might not survive what I have planned. Do me a solid will you? Find my father, and tell him what happened to me. I’ll cherish the time we’ve spent together, even when I get into heaven. I love you Sam and Dean.’ _

 

Tears fell from my eyes and landed on the paper, leaving little droplets to dry and wrinkle the page. The air in the room is still, and it’s hard for me to breath. I know I need to calm myself down, but I can’t knowing that I would most likely be dead by the end of this. Sabastien will have no mercy if/when he tortures me. He will not hold back at all. “This is a stupid idea. Holy shit, I should have thought this through some more!” I shout as I cough out a shaky breath. “I can’t do this alone.” In the midst of my heavy breathing and thoughts running a muck. A voice I have not heard in a long time rang through my ears.

_ ‘Brae, you are strong, you are determined, and most of all, you can do this!’ _ I look around the room, I know that voice.

“S-Sam?” I question to no one. “I wish you were here to help me. I’m afraid.” She appears to my left, wearing her blue rain jacket, hair and clothes wet, glasses cracked and the bullet mark in the middle of her forehead.

“It’s ok, I know you can do this. Remember, I’ve been with you those last three years dealing with the others.” She says walking over to me. “I’ll be with you the entire time. So you won’t be alone. But you have to get rid of him.”

“I know.” I sniffle and reach under my shirt and take the pendant out. “You know, I’m wondering if this is the thing keeping you around me. I’ve learned a few things from the boys.” I smile.

“Yes, that would be why. You need to burn those bags.” She starts to glitch out. “I can’t hold this form for too much longer, I will be by your side.” Then she disappears.

“Thank you.” I whisper. Gathering myself, I take my zippo out of another pocket and pick up the werewolf bag. Flicking the light to ignite the flame and hover the bag over it. I drop it into the ashtray and watch it burn into ashes. The flames turned to blue and purple. After the flames went out I walked over to the door and unlocked it, and doing the same to the back door. I knew they would be showing up anytime soon. I take the angel bag in hand after a little bit and lighting that up. This one’s flames were bright blue and white. I open my pocket with my phone and battery. Putting back in its place and turning it on. Waiting a little more as it powers back on. I turn the GPS back on and fold the note, placing my phone on top of it, face down.

“Braelyn! Come out come out wherever you are!” A shiver went down my spine, it was not the boys. I go to the center of the room as both doors were being banged on. I drop to the floor when both doors were broken down. “There she is!” The same voice from before.

“The boss has a bone to pick with you.” Another one of them spoke. There were maybe 5 of them in the room with me. Two of them come walking towards me and I make quick work to stand, whipping out my silver dagger and stabbing the two in the heart. The rest of them come at me and almost shatter my wrist, again, to get me to drop my weapon.

“Now was that really necessary?!” A tall blonde guy grips my hair at the base, pulling me back shouting near my ear. I wince at both of the actions.

“Had to reduce, not really fair to come against me with five of you. But I will go willingly.” I tell them.

“Yea, now that the three of us have you in our grasp.” The black haired one shakes his head and they shove me out the door and into an SUV. The two that were holding me, sat in the back, on either side while the third guy shut the motel door and got into the driver’s spot. As he peels out of the parking lot and down the road. I turn around to see a pair of headlights turn onto the same road and speed into the motel parking lot, it was the Impala. I make a silent apology as we drive speedily down the dead back road.


	9. Missing Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is Non-con described along with torture. Otherwise enjoy!

We’re about halfway back to Madison, it’s dark out now. I’m not speaking, cause I have nothing to say at this point. I let out a huff of breath, cross my arms and legs. The two guys on either side of me are watching carefully. I can feel their eyes on me.

“Can I, help you?” I ask in a sarcastic tone and keep looking out toward the windshield.

“I dunno, can you?” The one on my left places his hand on my thigh. I push it off and lean forward a bit, elbows on my knees. “You asked if you could help, don’t turn down your offer.”

“I’m sorry but no. I’d rather not be violated by other men I dislike.” I reply looking into his deep blue eyes. His hand lands in between my shoulder blades and I shiver, moving my body further away from his touch. He grips my jacket and pulls me flush against the backrest.

“You don’t get a say in this.” His free hand grabs my thigh and forces them open. A knee jerk response ignited and I punched him square in the nose. The guy on my right realized what happened and looped his arms through mine and held me tight, growling.

“Get off’a me!!” I shout trying to wriggle my way out of his grasp. The guy I punched was groaning and checking if his nose was bleeding. When he’s sure crimson didn’t leak out of his nostrils, he sharply turned his attention to my wiggling body. He lunges at me but I bring my legs up and kick him in the jaw twice. “Don’ you fuckin’ touch me!!” I scream.

“Fucking cunt!! Can’t wait for what Sabastien has in store for you!!” He growls clutching his bruised jaw. The guy holding me, grasps tightly at my upper arms and flings me on top of the center console, face down.

“No, no, no, not like this!” I cry out. I’m being pinned down with my arms held behind my back by strong hands. A pair of hands reach around to the front to undo my belt and shove pants down to the middle of my thighs. “No!” I try desperately to rip my arms free to pull my pants up, but to no avail. I can’t move my legs due to the pants being in the way.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be all over before you know it.” The blonde haired man cooed as he caresses my ass.

“Just stop! I’ll do anything but this!” My eyes filling with tears. “Plus, I don’t think Sabastien would appreciate his companions fucking what’s his.”

“Hmm, valid point.” The hands release themselves from me, and I bring my hands under me to push myself up. I somehow managed to reel my legs in and like a kangaroo, use both my feet and kick him in the chest. Crawling forward the best I could with my pants halfway down, I managed to get in the foot space of the passenger seat. I hastily pull up my pants and bring my knees to my chest and begin shaking. The blonde guy was gasping for some air while the other one was glaring at me from the back. The driver was paying no attention to what happened.

“Pull..*large gasp* over!” He called out. The driver slowly pulled the car over on the side of the road. The blonde guy opened the door abruptly before the car stopped and from what I could hear, he was heaving and coughing out on the road. “..fuck..” He staggered. I crawl further under the dash when the other guy got out of the car.

“Dude, you alright.” He asks him.

“Yea, tie the bitch up and throw her in the back.” He came around to the passenger door, ripping it open and forcing me out of the vehicle. He had some rope which I had no idea where he got it; he tied me up and opened the hatch, throwing me inside. I try to sit up but he punched me hard, knocking me out.

 

**Sam and Dean POV (Narrator i guess, just their side while Braelyn was gone)**

  
  


The boys had returned back to the bunker with food from a place they thought Braelyn would enjoy. They even stopped off at some liquor store and grabbed blue raspberry vodka and Mtn. Dew voltage. They set the stuff down on the table in the kitchen and rid themselves of their jackets. The brothers had grabbed themselves something to eat as well and were about to sit. Before Dean could even think about sitting, he dug into the paper bag and pulled out his prize.

“Braelyn, we brought food and alcohol!” Dean shouts around a mouthful of burger.

“Do you think she fell asleep?” Sam asks spreading some salad dressing over his salad.

“I think she said she’d be in her room when we got back.” Dean gets up and grabs a beer from the fridge, opening it and taking a long pull. “She might be asleep, but she was out for a good 10 hours, so.”

“You’re right.” Sam brings a forkful into his mouth and chewing slowly, eyes squinting a bit, thinking. “You know, that whole time she was out, I walked into her room and she had like 4 or 5 different books on angels on the bed and nightstand.”

“Maybe she’s just curious about Cas and his species.” Dean comes walking back and popping a couple fries into his mouth.

“Yea, maybe. But they were like the deep lore kind.” Sam runs his hand down his face and looks towards both entrances to the kitchen. “Our voices should have carried throughout the bunker, she should have heard you calling.” Sam motions the doorways. “Even if she was sleeping, she’d have been here by now.”

Dean had devoured his first burger and was wiping his hands together, finishing off the last of it. “You’re right.” They get up from where they were sitting and walked into the library, maybe she was listening to music with headphones and she didn’t hear them come back. After all, they didn’t walk into the library part when they got back. Sam skipped the few stairs leading into the bookworm area, checking behind the shelves that jut out a little. Maybe she was hiding to scare them, Braelyn had done that once or twice just to hear them scream. Although, they didn’t scream, instead pulled out their guns and nearly shot her. She ducked to the floor just as Dean fired his into one of the books. Braelyn never did that again, because she didn’t want to get shot and they told her not to. Dean was just walking to the second table when Sam turned around, raising his arms out to his sides and slamming his hands on his thighs, as if confused. They split up through the bunker walking up and down the halls, checking the rooms. Dean was walking around the bedrooms and Sam on the opposite round of a hallway on the same side as the entrance to the garage. As Dean walked into her room, it was empty, nothing touched except for the clothes she was wearing earlier scattered on the floor. He remembered seeing her truck still in the garage, so she couldn’t have drove anywhere. Plus her keys were still on the dresser. Taking another once over, he noticed the books and walked over to take a closer look. Leafing through each one, they were just normal lore books, nothing out of the ordinary. Sam double checked the garage, yep her truck was still there. Walking further down the hall, he opened the door to the laboratory and already something was off.

“Hey Dean!” Sam shouts by the door.

“Yea.” He responds from somewhere.

“Can you come down to the laboratory please?” Sam strides into the room and waits for his brother to show up.

“Did you find her?” Dean was getting closer to the room.

“No. But I found something interesting.” He finishes as Dean walked in and stood next to him.

“What?” He questions, putting his hands on his hips. Sam takes a few steps forward and picks up the book that was left open to an Enochian deflecting charm, and shows his brother.

“Somebody was doing some research, and I’m going to go ahead and say that this was not some light reading.” He looks over the page and glances up at the ingredients used that were left out on the table. “Everything’s here. Why was she reading this and messing with hiding herself from angels?”

“You don’t think she did that so Cas couldn’t pick up her trail and went after Sabastien on her own, do you?” Dean asks taking the same steps, and looking right at Sam, concern in his eyes.

“But that doesn’t explain why, though.” Sam closes the book and stares off into space. “Let’s call her.” They both take their cells out, Dean tries first.

_ ‘Hi you reached Braelyn, if you’re looking for me, leave your name and number and I’ll try to get back to you. *Beeeeep*’ _

“Dammit, straight to voicemail. Let’s check her GPS from your computer.” He shoves his phone back in his pocket and they leave the room to get Sam’s laptop. Sitting at one of the tables in the library they log into a website to track where Braelyn is.

“It looks like she shut it off. She must have known we’d check to see where she ran off to.” Sam says.

“Yea, well she doesn’t know that I can call the phone company and have them turn it back on.” He takes his phone back out and dials the carrier number. A few seconds of ringing and a woman on the other end answered.

_ ‘Hi thank you for calling Virgin Mobile, what can I help you with?’ _ Automated generic question.

“Yea, uh,” He chuckles, “my daughter, she uh, left town with a few of her friends for a couple of weeks and she hasn’t checked in with me for 4 days. She turned her GPS off and was wondering if you could turn it back on so I can see where she is?”

_ ‘Sure thing sir, what’s the name?’ _ She asks and computer keys could be heard clacking.

“Braelyn James.” Dean brings his free hand up to his mouth, rubbing it in anticipation.

_ ‘Oh, um.’ _ She starts.

“What?” Dean asks, almost shouting and shaky.

_ ‘It seems she either has her phone off or the battery out. I cannot turn the GPS on if the phone is not on. I’m sorry.’ _ She sounded sincere.

“No that’s fine, maybe I’m just over reacting and she’s fine.” He states with a nervous chuckle.

_ ‘Is there anything else I could help you with?’ _

“No, thank you.”

_ ‘Have a good night, sir.’ _ The phone call ends and Dean leans on the table with his hands resting on the surface.

“Sonovabitch.” Dean breathes out at once.

“What?” Sam asks, reading his brother’s face for an answer.

“They couldn’t turn the GPS back on because her phone was off or the battery was out or something. She’s hidden herself from every angel, found a way to hide herself from us and she might be in terrible danger.” The eldest is pacing the room as he says this.

“Who knows if that spell actually worked. We should call Cas here.” Sam says.

Dean sighs and looks up to the ceiling with his eyes closed. “Castiel our winged friend, can you get your feathery white ass over here, we need your help.” He peeks out of one eye then the other, looking around the room for their best friend. “The hell is he? It’s not like he has anything better to do.”

“Dean, what is it?” A gravelly voice sounds behind him.

“Braelyn’s missing.” Sam stands up. “She had put together a spell bag to hide herself from you, and we wanted to know if it worked.” Cas stares off for a moment, concentrating. He looks down at the floor after a bit.

“Yea, it works just fine. What happened that made her want to leave so abruptly?” He asks the brothers.

“Well, Sabastien had sent this thing that shot out smoke and it turned her rabid, practically. We had tied her up after knocking her out. She seemed ok after everything.” Dean says leaning so his ass rests against the table. “I'm sure she hasn't gotten far, let's drive around town and see if we could find her.” They all rush to the garage and pile into the Impala. As soon as they were clear of the bunker, they went down every side street, back road and bus stations. Didn't see her nowhere. Sam had brought his computer with and kept it open just in case she turned her GPS back on. They were driving around for an hour and they parked into an abandoned parking lot. “Anything?” Dean asks both of them.

“She hasn't pinged no.” Sam responds still looking at his screen.

“Nothing.” Cas says.

“What the hell?” Dean leans forward and rests his forehead on the steering wheel. “Where could she be?” They sit there a few more minutes to gather their thoughts. Dean lets out a breath and reaches for the gear shift, putting it in drive.

“Wait.” Cas puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Huh?” He turns his attention to the angel, who was staring off.

“It’s faint, but I can almost feel where she’s at.” His blue eyes looking into green.

_ *DING* _ “What was that?!” Sam looks down at the screen.

“She turned her phone back on!” Sam says almost relieved.

“Where is she pinging?” Dean practically slides right into his brother to look at the laptop.

“5 miles north.” Sam zooms in on the 3D map showing a motel in the middle of nowhere. “I see what the name is, just head north.” Dean scoots back behind the wheel and quickly puts Baby in drive and peels out of the parking lot. It didn’t take long from Sam’s directions. They didn’t pay attention to a vehicle that was driving pretty fast as soon as they turned the corner to the motel. Dean barely put the car in park before Sam bolted out and ran into the room where the clerk was. Sam pulled out his phone and went through his photos for a picture he had of a very cheerful yet bashful Braelyn. He stood at the desk and cleared his throat showing the clerk the picture as the other two came through the door.

“Have you seen this girl?” Concern on his face. The clerk looks up at Sam from his magazine, leaning forward and adjusting his glasses.

“Nope.” He leans back in his chair turning the page.

“Alright, well her GPS shows that she’s staying here. Either you tell me where she is or I’ll show you where your body will end up.” Sam leans on the counter, anger just flowing from him. The clerk gulps.

“Alright, she paid me $200 to keep her stay here a secret, she described the people that might come looking for her. I saw you come in and knew I had to keep my mouth shut. She’s staying in room 7.” He blurts. All three of them leave the clerk in fear and burst open the door where she supposedly was. They saw the back door still open and two bodies bloody and dead on the floor.

“What the hell happened here?” They walk in and look around the room.

“Guys, her phone is on the table here.” Cas says pointing at the device. Sam walks over to it and picks it up. Then he notices the piece of paper under it. Lifting it and reading it by himself first. Sam tosses both things in his hand back on the table, picks up one of the chairs and throws it across the room, nearly hitting Dean in the process.

“Dammit!” Sam shouts reverberating off the walls.

“What?” Dean moves over to the table to read the note, unlike Sam, he read it out loud. “I’m sorry I let this happen, I can’t let it go on like this, I have to do what’s right, I may never see you again, I love you both.” Basically the jist of the note. “What the hell is she thinking? This is a suicide note.”

“Yea, and we probably just missed her too. Dammit.” Sam puts his hands behind his head.

“Cas can you tell where she's at?” Dean asks.

“Not really no, that takes some grace to find her, I don't want to use a lot of it at once right now. I could only sense her because she burned that, it ingrained her back into my essence.” Cas replies.

“Great.” The oldest says.

“Did we ever get the guy’s last name?” Sam asks.

“No, I don’t think so.” Dean scrubs his chin with his hand. Sam goes to the car and brings his computer in, typing away at something on his screen to look for this Sabastien guy.

“There are 3 Sabastien’s in Madison. All with different spellings.” Sam says.

“Are they all different ages?” Dean asks.

“All within 25-30.” Sam replies.

“Well that really narrows down the search.” He sighs. “Well, we’ll just have to check with all of them. Let’s go.”

“Shouldn’t we clean up the room first?” Castiel suggests. The brother’s sigh together and get to work taking care of the bodies and the room. Leaving the motel and driving off in search of their friend.

 

**Braelyn POV**

  
  


I awoke with a hard slap to the face. “Welcome home bitch.” The blonde man spoke harshly and forcibly pulled me out from the back. My hands were still tied behind my back and my pants were still undone. His grasp on my arm is bone breakingly hard as he pushes me toward the mansion. He bursts us through the door and Sabastien comes walking down the small hallway to meet us. His eyes immediately drop to the open pants and belt. Face transforming into anger.

“Why are her pants open, Gavon?” Sabastien growls behind bared teeth.

“I didn’t do anything, if that’s what you’re insinuating.” He replies confidently. I sharply turn my gaze to Gavon.

“Bullshit!” I shout. “He and the other guy held me down and attempted to do things to me.”

“Who did I send with you?” Sabastien takes a few strides closer, the other guy had walked into the room next to them, arms behind his back. “Nyle.”

“Y-yes sir?” He stammers. Sabastien grabs me and pulls me behind him. His hands expose the hidden claws. With quickness, he rips into both of their chests, pulling out their hearts and crushing them in his fists. Both men just stare with wide eyes and eventually drop to the floor.

“That’ll teach you to mess with what’s mine.” He scowls at the immobile corpses. “Hannes, Jed, come clean up this mess in the entryway.” They both come running in and handing Sabastien a wet towel to clean his hands. The bodies were picked up and taken away. Sabastien then puts a hand on the small of my back and leads me away. We reach the parlor somewhere in the mansion.

“C-can you untie my hands? The rope is starting to burn my wrists.” I say quietly.

“Of course.” He walks behind me, and undoes the knot in the rope. “They didn’t hurt you did they?”

“Besides knocking me out after I beat him for trying to touch me, no.” Rubbing my wrists. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me. Which caused me to push him off. “I’m not here to stay.”

“Of course you are, that’s why you came back.” He says to me.

“No, I came here to negotiate with you. I want to be left alone, I want to leave all this and never come back.” I raise my voice slightly.

“That’s not really negotiating anything if I get nothing out of it.” He chuckles.

“Exactly.” Placing my hands on my hips. “From the beginning I wanted out, I never wanted this. You forced me into it, making me do things I could never do, and I hate it. I hate this, I hate myself and I loathe you!”

“You’re being incredibly ungrateful, who took you in after Mat died, who actually showed love when you were down, who cared enough to send people to bring you back home after the Winchester’s kidnapped you from the hospital? Hmm? ME!” He snarls.

“Are you fucking delusional? They didn’t kidnap me, they  _ saved _ me from you! Not you initially, Jenna actually, cause they didn’t know about you, but they protected me and took care of me. All you ever showed was anger, malice and the need for adoration. You only used me for your sexual or murderous desires. Did you ever stop to think about how I felt about all this? No of course you didn’t because you only care about yourself.” At this point, I’m not holding back how I feel about everything.

“You better watch what you say to me, Brae.” He walks closer to me, I back up a bit.

“You do not get to call me that.” My voice low and angry. He smirks at the possible rage he’s impending on me.

“That’s cute, you look cute when you try to look angry, Brae.” My eyes squint and I reel back my right hand, connecting it to his nose. As he growls at the pain, both hands come to cover it, I bring my knee up and connect it with his manhood. Pretty hard actually, he drops to one knee, looking at me sharply. “Oh you’re in for a world of hurt girl!” His eyes had changed to an animalistic color of pale green. He pounces and takes me by my hair, dragging me away. I want to fight back, but things will only get worse if I do. I cry out at the tugging and dragging of my hair, he was gripping at the roots. He then picks me up by my waist and slings me over his shoulder, carrying me the rest of the way. From what I remember, the way he was going, we were heading to his dungeon. Oh fuck.. If you were extremely bad, like worse than disobeying him, he’d drag you to this room, and you would most likely never be heard from again.

“No, no, no, no, no I’m sorry!” I beg. “Please, no.”

“You are way passed sorry at this point, Braelyn.” He opens the doors and lays me on a metal table in there. “Stay!” He demanded. I lay in fear, I knew what was going to happen. I couldn’t help the tears forming in my eyes and streaming down my face. I hear wheels being scraped across the floor, turning my head, he was bringing in a cart with instruments on it.

“You’ve been extremely bad since you got back. It’s high time I take care of you now.” Sabastien had locked the doors and was standing on the side of the table, blood drying from his nose on his upper lip. He notices me crying, but doesn’t care. I turn my head, so I can’t see his face, closing my eyes to help with it. My lip quivers in anticipation of what is to come. My hands clench into fists as he comes into contact with my pants covered skin, light touches. “But you did stop Gavon from doing things to you and telling the truth, so I’ll go a little bit easier on you.” He walks away and moves the cart closer to the table. Opening my eyes to the sound of metal on metal scraping, the sound hurts my teeth.

“Ah!” I cover my ears to muffle the sound. He takes a notice to me at that. That's when I start to sob, not loudly, he's sharpening a knife that he's going to use on me. The sound quits and I open my eyes again and remove my hands from ears. I lay there trying to find my happy place to go to during this. Then Sabastien turns his body, he's holding a knife in his hands, twirling it and checking it's sharpness. He doesn't flinch when blood starts to dribble out of his thumb, just licks it up and it slowly starts to heal. He leans down over me.

“I'm going to teach you a lesson here, girl,” he says with a sadistic smile, “to serve as a reminder of how lucky you won't be next time.” My tears are not staying behind the dam, it’s breaking and gushing out without my control. He brings his hands up to the neckline of the t-shirt and digs the blade into the fabric, dragging all the way down cutting it open down to the hem. He flicks the fabric open with the knife and lightly places the cold steel of the blade along my stomach.

“Sabastien, please don’t.” I plead between my sobbing.

“But I have to punish you, you physically threatened me. It’s been too long since your last punishment, now be a compliant little girl.” He brings the blade, with the sharpened end, between my collarbones. Adding little pressure, dragging down my sternum and stopping at my belly button. I grit my teeth, lean my head back, and breath in sharply at the blade barely cutting at my skin. Even with that, it stung and some blood was forming and ready to scab over.   
“Goddammit!” I hiss and breath heavily.

“We are just getting started.” Then he goes to take my arms out of my torn shirt and jacket, tossing them to the floor, so he can get more access to my skin. Suddenly he swipes at both my shoulders causing me scream out, more tears leaking out. “You’re doing so good so far.”

“Don’t you fucking praise me you dickless shit bag!!” I groan at the open wounds. At that insult he swipes again, making a deeper gash on my arm. “FUCK!!”

“Watch it!” He growls. I would punch him again, but I can’t move my arms due to the open flesh. “You called me dickless, you know that’s not true.” He laughs a little. Then he decides that I’m not cut up enough, he slices my cheek under my eye. With every slice along my neck and whimper that left my lips, he groaned openly. “Good Brae, good.” he chuckled, trailing the knife down my thighs, puncturing through my pants and skin using the sharpened tip. “Jesus.” Sabastien groaned at my screams. My eyes shot open as he suddenly grew silent, fearing what he would do next. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hand grasping at his dick through his pants with his free hand .

“You’re a sick sadistic bastard.” I mutter between bursts of pain as the air makes the cuts sting. Shivering at the slight loss of blood.

“You know it only gets worse from here. Ungh just you wait.” He groans as he squeezes his hard on. Turning back to the cart, throwing the knife on it and grabbing a new instrument. He picked up some iron rod, and a blowtorch. Flicking on the the flame, sticking the rod in the open flame and watch it turn orange, yellow and white. As soon as he thought it to be ready, he took it out of the heat and put the blowtorch on the cart, walking around my body, looking for a good spot to stick it. A crest and backwards initials were on the branding rod. “Be still.”

“..no..Sabastien..don’t..” I say weakly and whine. “..anything but that..!”

“This way you will always be mine.” I try to move my body away from the brand but make weak attempts to move. My eyes go wide.. “Let’s hear that blood curdling scream of yours.” He says in a deep groan. He rushes the hot rod onto my ribcage jutting out from me laying down. I screamed so high pitched it broke into several pieces from all the other times. When he pulled the brand away from my skin, I went limp and closed my eyes panting. The skin stung in the open air, raw and red.

“..no-..no more..” I manage from my sore throat. “..just kill me already..” I whisper.

He leans down after setting the iron rod on the cart, “I have more things to use before your lesson is over with.” I can’t move, dealing with all this pain and suffering has really took a toll on me. Every muscle weak, my voice is nearly gone along with most of my sanity. I wince and whimper when his hand traces the little cuts on my neck. “The sounds you make, oh god Brae!” I glared weakly at him. He’s palming himself through his dress pants.

“Do..not! Call me that!” His eyes are glazed over with lust. He grins and uses his free hand to trail up my inner thigh. I close my eyes for the hundredth time tonight. Clenching my throat trying not to make a noise, my hands clutching at nothing, and gritting my teeth together. His fingers brush against my pussy through the pants I wore. Trying again to move my body, only to have it stilled by his other hand. They were still open from earlier, he drags them down, stopping to rip my boots from my feet and continues peeling my pants and panties, throwing them where the other articles of clothing were. Now I’m completely exposed, shivering and shaking. Cold metal underneath, cold air in the bare concrete covered room. Every little tremble I make, the tiniest of movements, sends a jolt of pain throughout my body. He places his hands on my hips, sliding up till his right thumb reaches the freshly tender brand with his initials on it. He’s watching me, my eyes wide, he grins wide and brushes his thumb over the new mark, pressing lightly. I roll my head back and cry out in pain. “STOP! STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!! OH MY GOD, KILL ME NOW!!”

“We are not even close to being done, remember?” He cocks his head with a childlike smile. I look to my left, I see the knife, but it’s out of my reach. He follows my gaze, “It’s not silver, it won’t kill me.” He chuckles.

“..fuck..you..” I say hoarsely. He grabs another rod type thing from the top, with two prongs on the end of it. “What is that?”

“Oh this? It’s a Cattle Prod, electric, Cattle Prod.” He moves back over and this time I muster up the strength to get up off the table. Weakly standing wincing at everything on my body.

“Keep that fucking thing away from me!” I cover my chest with my right arm and shakily point at him.

“Somehow you have enough strength left to stand to try and defy me.” He presses a button on the handle and a light emits. “After this you will be too weak to even speak. Under my control, just like you’ve always been.” I take a step back and nearly drop to the ground. Forcing myself to keep standing.

“No I’m not, I never was. You kidnapped me and tortured me, less than what you’re doing now.” Taking another fatal step and down I went, doubled over on my right side. Mouth open to silence, more tears flowing from my eyes, staining the concrete with clear liquid and blood. Sabastien strides his way over to me and pokes me with the prongs on my side slightly below the brand. “JESUSFUCK!” I spasm and flip to my other side. Which now allows him access to the blank canvas of my back. He uses this position to his advantage. Pushing the prongs in between my shoulder blades, I arch my back and make a guttural scream. He pulls it away and watches for my next move. I’m barely breathing, slightly panting and can barely think of moving.

“Already? I thought you would have lasted a lot longer than this. Just what I thought about you; weak, pathetic, worthless. You can’t even withstand a couple of prods!” I can hear him chuckling.

“I am not weak, pathetic, or worthless.” With everything I have left in me, I stand slowly, grabbing onto a chain on the wall for support. “I am strong-willed, determined, and worth more than you think. You think you can bring me down a bunch of begs to break me, it takes more than this measly, mediocre shit show to tear me into pieces. Take me apart little by little until there is nothing left, so I could be your stockholm trophy doll. Well, you can keep trying, but I, will, not, break!” I grit my teeth. I watch as his jaw clenches quite a bit, he’s seething on the inside. He throws the prod behind him and he lunges at me, gripping my forearms tightly and shoving me back onto the table. He just stands there, then looks down by my leg, the knife still lays on the cart. He picks it back up and painstakingly slices a gash on my right thigh. Thick crimson pooling quickly out of the wound. He’s silent now, no comment to what I had said. His jaw is still clenching as he moves down my legs and slices one on the side of my calf. Bringing the knife to his face, he breaths in the scent of my blood on the blade. I’m too weak to make a comment. He holds his breath and goes back to palming himself on his pants. Letting the breath out, his pupils go back to being lust blown. He walks to my head, leans over my face and licks at the cut under my eye. He leans back up and places the sharp edge of the blade across my throat. If he was going to kill me, he’d want to make sure I watch him get off from it. “..do it..”

“I’m not going to kill you. I don’t know how many times I’ve said, this is just a lesson. I want you alive, and all will power drained.” His smile returns as he lightly drags the knife making a tiny divot on my throat. I have run out of strength to cry, I have run out of strength to scream and I have run out of strength to move. But I have not run out of strength to give in to bend under his command. He shifts a bit and tosses the knife to the cart with the other instruments. I close my eyes, just hoping he would leave me there to bleed out. Even with my eyes closed I can hear what he’s doing. I hear metal clinking together and then a zipper, he’s groaning some more. I open my eyes to see him stroking himself. He then moves to the top of the table, pulls my arms so my head hangs off of it a little. His cock level with my mouth. “Open.” I weakly shake my head. “Open. Your mouth.” He grips my face and I clamp my jaw shut. The tip of his dick brushing against my lips, pre-cum coating them like lip gloss. His fingers grip tighter at the joint causing me to open my mouth. At that, he sticks his dick into my mouth. “No biting.” All I can do is glare up at him from under his shaft. “You know, I must say, you look sexy glaring like that.” I roll my eyes. He moves forward forcing his dick further in my mouth. I gag when he barely makes it to the back of my throat. He pulls out, and massages my throat, causing me to wince.

“Please, just stop this. I’ve suffered enough, please.” I whisper. He only smiles and shoves his cock back into my mouth.

“Mmmm your mouth feels so good, Brae.” At this point, I’m done arguing about my name already. He’s shallow fucking my mouth. “Too long, too long.” He whisper groans. He thrusts faster and pulls out. “I don’t want to cum yet, not until I’m inside you.” He whispers in my ear. I can’t move, honestly I don’t care at this point. He walks to the end, pulling my legs so my ass is at the edge and parts my legs open. Making a whiny yelp as he hooks hands under my knees and pushes them up so my knees are almost touching sides. Without warning, he thrusts home. A strangled cry caught in my throat. “Good, good, you’re losing your voice. No more of that sassy back talk of yours.”

“Fuck you.” It breaks on the vowels.

“Sweetie, I already am.” He pulls out and thrusts back in, hard. I just keep my eyes closed and dig my nails into my palm. I’m trying to dissociate myself from what’s happening right now. Blocking out everything around me. In the state I’m in now, it comes pretty easy.  _ In my mind I’m back with Sam and Dean at the bunker, we were watching something on the tv and Sam wraps his arm around me. I cuddle closer and take Sam’s other hand in my right. Looking to my left, Dean was sitting there smiling at the screen. I put my hand on his arm and he looks at me. I offer my hand and he takes it in his. We all look back to the screen and enjoy what’s happening between us. Then I feel a sharp pain, and double over onto the floor. Sam and Dean aren’t taking any interest in me. My imaginary Sam and Dean scenario was glitching out on me. The pain returns, but it feels like the pain is in my ass. I scream. _

_ “What’s happening to me?” I yell back to the brothers. The pain just keeps coming in 30 second pulses. _

_ “Nothing, you’re fine, just watch the movie.” Dean says. The scenario glitches again. Panicking, my ability to breath starts to waver. _

_ “Sam.. Dean!” I choke out.  _ Then it completely vanishes and I’m brought back to reality. I open my eyes to see Sabastien leaning over me, smiling with his hands around my neck.

“There she is, thought I lost you there for a moment. You were pretty still and quiet.” He thrusts in and I realize he’s in the wrong hole.

“Wrong..wrong hole!” I choke out.

“No, much tighter.” He groans. “You feel so much better in here.”

“Doesn’t.. feel any.. better for me! Agh get out of me!” I growl.

“No, I’m so close.” He thrusts faster. This really hurts , if I couldn’t move before, I sure as hell won’t be able to for a while. He’s going so deep into me that I can feel it, it feels like he might tear me open with just his dick. This might be another option for him to kill me, split me in two and let me bleed out. The thought of dying is actually comforting to say the least.

“Sabastien please.” I whine.

“Please what? Keep going? My pleasure!” He keeps the pace going and dragging his fingers over my cuts. Making me clench my teeth and cry out in my throat. I have half a mind to call out to Cas, it would be wrong to call him here, especially right now. I wish I would have let the boys into my plan, too late now.

“I swear to a god out there, that if I survive this, I will kill you.” My voice is raspy.

He stills his movements. “Good luck sweetheart.” He flashes his signature grin and continues his pace from before. He moves his bloody thumb over my clit. “Come on, I wanna feel you cum while I fuck your ass!” As I try my hardest not to moan at this sensation, he’s hitting harder in me.

“Ah!” I croaked out. “ Sabastien stop now, please!”

“Nope can’t stop now.” He grunts. His thrusts getting more erratic, his thumb rubbing faster, my moaning getting more broken and raspier. And in that moment, I came crashing down, he kept thrusting until he came inside my ass. “Oh good god Brae.” When he’s finished he pulls out and puts himself away.

“No more..” I whisper.

“Don’t worry, your lesson is done.” He walks away to the wall by the door, small metal clanking of keys were in his hands. “For today.” I look over at him and flare my nostrils. “Hey, you look like you could use a break.”

“I will say this again. Fuck. You.” I raise my head slightly.

“Ooof, and I thought all that screaming would have torn your throat.” He goes to lightly grab my arms and lift me from the table, carrying me to one of the walls. “Maybe next time, I’ll actually do that.” Cuffs me to the wall, my hands level with my shoulders. “You’re going to sit in here until I feel you’ve learned your lesson.” He’s leaning into my face, smirking. “I expect some respect when I come back into this room.” He straightens and walks to the door. It slams shut, and the lights shut off, leaving me in complete silence and darkness.

“Sam………Dean…” I whisper slumping against the cuffs and the wall, closing my eyes, letting my consciousness slip by.


	10. The End

**Sam and Dean POV**

  
  


“So, there are three Sabastien’s, and only the first initial of the last name. This is going to be a little more difficult than we thought.” Sam says looking at the names and addresses on his computer.

“Where’s the first one live?” Dean questions stiffly.

“According to Google Maps, northern Madison. We should be at his house in about an hour.” Sam looks down at his watch. Dean’s got his car going 120 down the back roads, luckily there aren’t any state patrols anywhere. Sam happened to glance out in the corner of his eye, his brother concentrating on the road, knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel a little too hard, and foot completely grounding down the gas pedal. “Dean, we’ll find her, just calm down.”

“I’ll calm down once she’s safe and unharmed.” The eldest obviously doesn’t want to think of the inevitable, thinking about it makes his blood boil even more. “Sorry for snapping, just, don’t want to do anything else but bring her back.”

“So, talking is out of the question then.” Sam cocks his brow.

“Yup.” Is all he responded with.

“I’ll talk to you, Sam.” Cas says from the back.

“Thanks Cas.” He smiles to himself. Silence falls over the three of them. With Dean’s lead foot, it took them four hours to reach the cheese state. And less than an hour later, they drove into the driveway of the first man named Sebastian H. It was after 11, and the house was dark. They were probably sleeping, whoever he was.

“Are we going to have to break in?” Castiel asks.

“Obviously.” Dean retorts.

“We might not have to.” The angel in the back says and then he’s gone.

“What’d he mean by that?” Sam asks. Dean shrugs and Cas is back.

“She’s not in there. Let’s try the next house.” He says leaning back in the seat. Dean put the car in drive and in 15 minutes arrived at the second house. He didn’t pull into the brightly lit driveway, he parked on side of the road, the house lit up like a christmas tree, and something seemed familiar about this mansion. Sam seemed to take notice to his brother as he hadn’t of said anything.

“Dean?” He knits his brows with a questioning tone.

“Huh, what, sorry.” He responds quietly.

“Got something on your mind?” Sam inquiries. Dean faces his brother and nods. “What?”

“You remember when dad dropped you off at Mrs. Neilson’s?” He asks resting his arm on the backrest.

Sam squints his eyes, rolling them back in forth at the ceiling, concentration wrinkles forming on his forehead. “Was she the one with the 7 birds and a glass eye?” Dean nods his answer. “Vaguely.”

“Me, dad and Bobby worked on a werewolf case back when I just turned 20, he said something about needing to get me ready in case I had to work a case on my own. The three of us went into this very mansion to disband an organization that was happening.” Dean’s face goes white with remembrance. “Just, like what Brae’s in right now. How the fuck did I not notice the signs or some shit?”

“Dean, that was a long time ago, you wouldn’t have known.” Sam places a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “And what happened with the hunter’s rule of not coming back to the same town?”

“Like we’ve kept to that rule.” Dean breathed out. “Let’s just get her out of there.” They still sit in the car, not wanting to leave. “Cas is there anything you can do to help us?” Dean turns around.

“Without using my grace, no.” He responds. “We’ll just have to be stealthy walking in there.” The boys get out of the car and go to the trunk.

“Make sure you have enough ammo, Sam.” Dean says pocketing magazines with silver bullets.

“Don’t worry about that, just make sure you get inside.” A familiar voice came from behind them.

“Crowley, what are you doing here?” Sam asks.

“That’s not important now. I had some of my minions take care of the army posting all over the grounds. When you get inside to take care of Sabastien, I’ll get the rest of them.” He says to the boy’s, arms behind his back.

“Why are you helping us all of a sudden?” Dean questions.

“Let’s just say he went behind our arrangement and now I want him dead. You should probably get in there fast. Your friend isn’t doing so good.” He replies.

“What do you mean?” Dean walks in front of the Brit. “What happened to her, did you see her?”

“For a brief moment, Sabastien tortured her. He had her in a dungeon chained to a wall.” He backs up from the invasion of his personal space.

Sam looks at him, thinking. “You said had, as in past tense, he  _ had _ her chained, what did he do to her after?” Dean looks at Sam, a little shocked that he caught that. And just like that, he disappears.

“He better of left us clueless for a good reason!” Dean fumes.

  
  


**Braelyn POV**

  
  


I didn’t sleep. It would be impossible with the circumstances. My arms were asleep though, aching from the cuts and rough man handling. I think I’ve been like this for about a half hour. All the sensations are messing with my head and I can’t think straight. Naked, shivering and in the dark. My ass burns like a mother fucker, my side still tender, the pain making me shiver. The room is pretty warm, so the brand on my side must be the reason I’m shivering. The littlest noise caught my attention. But the distinct sounds of footsteps were walking towards the door. When it opened the light grew to fill a small space right next to me. Whoever it was flicked the lights on and came right to me with a black doctors bag. My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw an awfully scared woman kneel right next to me.

“I thought Sabastien said he was coming back to get me.” I asked the woman. She opened the bag and pulled out a needle and suture thread.

“He is, he wanted me to get a head start on patching you.” Her voice sounded strangled and afraid.

“What’s your name?” I ask, don’t want to be rude.

“H-hannah.” A needle penetrated the skin on my calf, I winced but it didn’t feel like much compared to what he had done to me.. I dunno how long ago.

“Do you know how long he left me in here?”

“About 2 hours.”

“Hmm, then I must have passed out at some point.” I light heartedly chuckle. I sigh. “So, how long have you been here?”

“About a month. I was leaving my shift at the hospital when I was abducted.” She finished the cut on my calf and cleaned up the hole on the inside of my thigh, patching it up with gauze and tape.

“So- ah!- do you know why he took you?”

“Not really, no.” She continues up my legs, where it’s needed, and goes back to the bag to pull out some antibacterial spray. “Now, with how deep the one on your thigh is, this  _ is _ going to sting, quite a lot. Just fair warning.” I look up slowly and make sure my hands grip at the chains that hang from the wall. I look back to Hannah and nod. She sprays a good distance away and sure, it stung like hell but takes a couple minutes for it to dissipate.

“Jesus fuck!” I shudder out a breath, my chest rising fast from my panting. “I’m sure that’ll hurt worse under my breast here.” My eyes close. I feel her body heat move closer, my eyes open as her fingers touch the spot just under it, to see how tender.

“You guessed right, looks like he dug it pretty good into your skin, some blood was clotting in certain spots.” She crawls over my legs to get to my left to get a better look at it. “I’m gonna spray it down first and then patch it up with some gauze.” She reaches over and grabs what she needs right away. “This is going to be worse than the last one I sprayed.” I grip the chains I was loosely holding onto.

“Do it, get it over with.” I say letting out a breath. Barely any pressure was applied to the nozzle of the antibacterial stuff and already I was screaming, she stopped. “Bandaid it!” I grit out. “Just spray!” She breaths out and goes for it. My screams made her jump back a bit, but she went back to what she was doing. Wiped the area that was wet, applied the gauze and taped it up as fast as she could.

“There, done with that one.” The needle and thread were brought back to the slashes on my shoulders and arm.

“Well, her voice is back.” A laugh of the man who tortured me came from the general area of the door. Sabastien comes walking in with his hands in his pockets. A man followed behind and stood in the doorway. “It’s been a couple hours, how you feeling?”

“Fuck you, that’s how I’m feeling.” I respond back.

“Can’t you feel the love between us?” He holds both of his hands over his heart and turns to the man behind him. I follow his gaze and realize that Crowley was with him. I calm down and focus on watching Hannah work.

“Yes, I can.” Crowley responds. Hannah grabs some steri-strips out of the bag and applies them to the one under my eye and the small cut across my throat. Sabastien comes walking over to me with keys in his hand.

“Have you learned your lesson?” He crouches in front holding out the key that unlocks my wrists.

“Yes.” I stare right into his pale grey eyes and he proceeds to unlock the cuffs. Hannah helps me to stand.

“You remember Crowley, right?” He asks gesturing to the well dressed man.

“Of course.” Steadying my stance.

“Crowley, this is my pet, Brae.” Like I need an introduction.

“And this is my owner, Bastard, short for Sabastien, even though his parents were married and he’s pureblood.” I retort back. I should have kept my mouth shut, because that response earned me a hard slap across the face.

“Watch your mouth, I could leave you in here for a week if I wanted to.” His hands retreat back into his pockets. “Nonetheless. I have an outfit picked out for you upstairs in your room.” Sabastien smiles at the patch work. “Don’t bother changing into your old clothes.”

“You’re gonna make me walk upstairs in the nude?” I carefully put my hands on my hips.

“Well how else are you getting up there?” He says playfully. I hobble over to the pile of clothes by the table and pull on my underwear and bra.

“I ain’t walking up there completely nude.” I walk past Sabastien and scowl at Crowley who moved out of the way. When I got to the mansion earlier, there were a lot of workers walking around the halls. Now, there are barely any people anywhere. I eventually get upstairs, and see a long black lace dress with black heels. “Christ, this is what he wants me to wear?” I say to myself as I lift up the fabric laid out on the bed. I sigh and step into the dress and tie the sash around the back, not so tight that it would hurt, cause the middle of it goes right over the freshly bandaged brand. Slipping the heels on and making my way back downstairs.

“No, Crowley, we’re done. I don’t need your help with any of this anymore, you can go back to sucking your own demonic dick, you codependent King of Sloth.” I heard Sabastien yell to the demon.

“Would you like me to rip up our contracts then?” He asks. I get to the bottom step and wonder if I should wait for him to finish.

“I’m not here to tell you how to do your job!” Sabastien is probably waiting for me, so I continue on back into the parlor.

“Everything alright?” I ask.

“Yes, dammit, just figuring out some business issues.” Sabastien replies.

“Sounds more like you’re ending the business to me.” I say folding my hands in front.

“Braelyn, sweetie, not now ok? Just sit down and shut up.” He exasperates. I walk over to the alcohol cabinet instead. Pulling out the strongest whiskey he’s got and pouring it into the glass nearly to the brim. Being nice, I pour him some, just a little under half of the glass. He’s facing the window behind his desk while Crowley stands in front of it. I set the glass down and grab mine, sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace, taking a hefty sip.

“Fucking crab ass.” I mutter to myself. Crossing my legs and watching the flames in the fireplace.

“Crowley, like I said, we’re done, you may leave any time.” Sabastien takes the glass from his desk and walks out of the room. I watch him go straight to the stairs just to the right of the open parlor. I can feel Crowley staring at me.

“What?” Not looking at him.

“Do the boys know you’re here?” At that I turn my head.

“Keep your voice down about them.” I take another sip. “But they kind of know, ish.”

“How much is ish?”

“Vaguely. Like I left a note saying I had to take care of this on my own and blah blah blah.”

“Do you even have a weapon?”

“Nope. But I know where they stashed them.”

“Here.” He pulls out his angel blade. “It’s silver.”

“Yea, like I can discretely hide that.” I chuckle.

“Well, how else are you going to get rid of him.”

“Can you turn invisible?”

“Of course, I’m the King of Hell, I can do what I bloody well please.”

“Hold onto it for the right moment for me.” He nods and he’s gone. A knock came from the front door just as Sabastien came down the stairs.

“Brae, can you get that, I’m on the phone.” He shouts as he passes the open door.

“I guess since my lazy ass is relaxing after being tortured.” I set the glass down on the side table and walked to the door. I put up my best face and open the door to greet whoever was behind it. Dean, Sam and Cas were standing on the stoop. My eyes go wide as they scan over my body. “I’m handling this.” I whisper. They look confused as fuck.

“You certainly look like you are.” Dean says gesturing to how I look. 

“I’ve got this, so don’t bother helping.” I close the door quickly and lock it. Sabastien came and met me.

“Who was at the door?” Still on the phone.

“No one, ding dong ditchers maybe.” I shrug my response. I start walking away as the door explodes, I turn my head to see Cas with his hand up and eyes glowing blue.

“Winchester’s, thought I could smell your stench.” He puts the speaker part back by his mouth. “I’ll have to call you back.” He ends the call and pulls me behind him. “Come here to take her away from me again?”

“You could say that.” Dean replies. “So, you just happen to start up the operation the previous people started?”

“Oh, you mean my parents?” He puts his hands in his pockets. “Real funny how you came and murdered them.”

“Hey, to be fair, if we knew they had you, I would have killed you too.” Dean says.

“Well that’s comforting to know.” Sabastien keeps his senses alive to make sure I didn’t make a move away from arm's reach. He gives me a silent code.

“Maybe he should have killed you, then maybe I wouldn’t be here and Mat would still be alive!” I step to his side by a wooden table with a huge potted plant in the center.

“Mat was corrupting you, there was no way I was allowing you to live with him. Afterall, he was a hunter too, Brae.” He steps in front of me to take the focus back to him. “She came back willingly. So, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” I can tell he smiles and moves out of my way.

“Braelyn, why is your hand bleeding?” Sam asks.

“I’m so sorry Cas.” I try to hold back my sadness as I slap my bloody hand on the table with a sigil.

“No!” Castiel screams before a white flash emits and he vanishes.

“The hell Braelyn?!” Dean shouts. Sam points his gun at Sabastien. He whistles and about 6 guys come and tackle the boys. I wanted to scream at them to stop but Sabastien was holding onto me. They get the both of them subdued and knocked out.

“Follow them and help chain them in the dungeon.” Sabastien hands me a key and I nod to his directions. 4 of them dragged the boys to the dungeon and I followed with silent tears.

“I’m so very sorry Castiel.” I whisper, slowly trudging behind the men. Once we reached the room, they were chained on opposite walls, by me. I wanted to chain them up, made sure there were up there good for Sabastien’s liking. I did Sam last, and just watched him after I got his wrist cuffed. I ran my hand lightly down his face and leaned in to kiss his forehead. I back off and my face contorts with sorrow just seeing them like that, all because of this fucking bastard. I check in any possible places they both would hide weapons, in boots, socks, strapped in their boxers and lay them out on the table. I grab a stool from one of the corners and sit and wait. Sabastien came in and whistled when he saw all the weapons on the table.

“Wow, they like to make sure don’t they?” He sets his whiskey glass down and inspects what’s in front of him.

“They don’t go anywhere naked, actually.” I say.

“Did you check to make sure the wardings were in tact?” He turns to look at me.

“No, I didn’t.” Sabastien walks away, shuts the door and flicks a switch to change the colors of the bulbs to black lights. The warding covered every inch of the room, floor, ceiling, walls, even the door. He made sure no angel’s were able to get in here.

“Still looks good. That damn angel won’t be getting in this room to rescue them, or you.” The lights turned back to fluorescents and we waited, waited for them to come back to consciousness. 20 minutes pass and Sabastien huffs out a breath. “Well this is boring.” He walks over to Sam and throws the rest of his drink into his face and slapping Dean awake. Both groan and open their eyes. The first thing they see is me, watching them with a neutral face. I watch them weakly try to stand but restrained back onto their asses.

“What the fuck Braelyn?” Dean is fully alert. I look down at the floor and Sabastien steps in to take my place.

“You see, she’s mine forever now, and because you  _ insist _ on bringing her back with you, I can’t let you leave, either.” A cocky smile on his face.

“You sick son of a bitch!” Dean grits his teeth.

“What do you mean, she’s yours forever?” Sam asks. He grabs me by my left arm and undoes the bow of the sash holding the dress together. Pulling my arm out of the sleeve, Sabastien peels back the taped gauze to reveal the slightly fresh brand, with his family crest and initials. I turn my face away in shame and fear of their reactions.

“See.  _ Mine _ .” He growls. I try to pull the dress back up but he won’t let me, just drops it to the ground to show them the other markings and bruises. I scramble to the ground to grab the dress and move away from Sabastien’s grasp, tying the dress back on.

“You made your point when you showed the brand, you didn’t need to show them the rest of it.” I say with my back to them. I hear him walk up behind me, then his hands grab my arms and he leans in to my ear.

“Had to show them my handywork.” He kisses between my shoulder and neck. I shrug out of his arms and move over between the chained boys.

“Stay away from me.” I say.

“You don’t have a choice, who’s going to save you? These hunters? They’re chained and no use, they’ll be there until their last dying breath. That angel? He can’t touch this room to get them out.” He comes walking towards me. “How do you plan on getting out?” I jump over Sam’s mile long legs, nearly tripping and breaking the heel on one of the shoes. I almost hit my forehead on the wall in front of me and Sabastien rushed at me. “Answer my question.” A hand wrapped around my neck as he shoves me against the wall.

“I kill you and leave.” The hand starts to constrict my airways.

“Wrong answer.” He says quietly. He’s watching my face as it starts to calm, my head feeling light, vision starting to blacken at the edges and he releases. Letting me drop to the ground coughing and hacking some air back into my lungs.

“Sadistic. Bastard.” I lay on my stomach on the floor, allowing myself to take in what I can.

“So we’re going back to this, huh? You didn’t get enough earlier?” I look at him in the corner of my eye and he rids his suit jacket and rolls up the sleeves on his button up. “Do you need to be taught another lesson in behaving? Because I will not go easy, like I promised.”

“No.” He grabs my hair by the base, tugging me up to look at him. “I’ll behave.” Practically a whine.

“Good.” He coos. He drags me so my head smacked against the concrete wall and lets go, watching me slump to the floor. “Anyways. Going back to you two, although, I don’t really know the gargantuan brute right there.” He gestures at Sam. “I have an entire room dedicated to you Winchester’s, been tracking you, but you move around a lot. It’s very hard to keep you under check. I’ve waited so long to get back at you guys.”

“Yea yea yea, we’ve heard this speech before, just get to the point.” Dean says sounding kind of bored.

“You are ruining my fun.” He chuckles and I hear him pull the metal cart of tools closer to the boys. “But, before I kill you, should I do it slowly and torture, or just get straight to it?” Sabastien has his back to me, deciding on a tool to use. 

“Dean-” Sam’s voice cracks.

“Sam, I can’t do nothing.” Dean jingles the chains around. “Steel. I’d be tearing my skin off trying to rip my hands out.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.”

“Then what?”

Sam hesitates a moment at Dean’s anger. “I’m really sorry for everything.”

“I know, Sammy.”

“Awwee, almost puts a tear to my eye.” Sabastien mimics wiping one away. I think for a bit. Playing along is the only option here.

“They do have their brotherly moments.” I remove the heels from my feet and walk over to the cart, inspecting the three shelves for something.

“Brae. Nothing will kill me on this cart.”

“I know. It’s not meant for you.” I say and smirk to the boys. “Why don’t I help you, show you some of my own skills I picked up from you.” He smiles and steps out of the way for me. I pick up the knife he had used on me earlier and stalked right up to Dean.

“Braelyn, no. You have a choice here, don’t bend to him.” He pleads as I crouch in front of him, toying the pointy end of the knife on Dean’s clothed collarbone. He winces once it penetrates through the skin and tissue, and screams out once it poked at his bone. Before I even did this, I straddled his legs so he couldn’t kick me back.

“Get off him!” I hear Sam shout at me, chains rattling behind me.

“Why, Sabastien’s right, I’m not getting out of this, and now neither of you are.” I drag the edge of the knife across the hollow of his left collarbone. He hisses but keeps his eyes fixed to mine. My eyes hold nothing but sorrow and regret, I can tell he could read them as his eyes soften from the anger was protruding.

“Were you playing us this whole time? Pretending to be a hurt antelope like the lion Sabastien is, and trap us?” I keep looking at Dean, my eyes telling him that it’s not that. I mouth pretending, and get up glaring at Sam.

“Maybe, but you guys were easy as the answer to 1+1, I played you guys like the dumbasses you are. You wouldn’t believe how easy it was to manipulate you two. Dress to show off what I have, drink like there’s no tomorrow. It was so simple to read you guys, and take a guess of what you liked in a woman. Sam, you like the girls who are sweet, shy with a hint of wild. Dean, show off some skin, drink a beer and boom.” I chuckle and walk over to the cart again, tossing the knife on top. On the second shelf there was a handheld taser, which I’m very thankful he didn’t use on me. “How about this?” I offer to Sabastien.

“This has 300,000 volts, good choice, maybe I’m starting to, finally, rub off on you.” He smiles and turns sharply at the boys. He begins to walk to Sam, he’s protesting and trying to break from the chains. Looking at me like I betrayed him in some way. I look behind me and the demon stands there. I don’t think I need his blade since there are silver bullets in the guns, but the table is a little ways away. Guns are faster than knives. I rush to the table and pick up a handgun pointing it right at the wolf.

“Hey! Bastard!” I shout to get his attention. He snarls as he turns around. Nerves kicked in and my hands start to shake. I pull the trigger once and miss his heart, hit his shoulder. He started to run at me with his teeth bared and claws out. Crowley appeared out of nowhere and got him in the heart with that blade of his. Everything about him turned normal the longer the blade was in him. Claws slowly retracting and teeth straight and not sharp. When he dropped to the ground, I sobbed with joy. I walk over and shoot him in the heart like 15 times to be sure.

“Don’t worry, the others have been taken care of. Made sure no one ran off or was hiding.” Crowley says wiping the blade with a handkerchief.

“Thank you!” It came out loud with a hiccup and a terrible choked sob. “What about Hannah? She was an innocent.” He didn’t respond, didn’t even meet my eye and disappeared. “Dammit.” Running back to the boys I undo the cuffs and Dean goes to wrap his arms around me. “Ow, careful, my side is really sensitive.”

“Sorry.” He says.

“No, Dean, I’m sorry. I must have gotten pretty deep with that knife.” I look at the hole on his collarbone, still leaking crimson. Dean still wraps himself around me.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Cas can do something about this.” Dean says and rests his chin on my head.

“If he can’t, that’s fine too. For me I mean.” I sigh into his embrace. “I’m really sorry guys.” I look over to Sam, who still had that appearance like he didn’t trust me. “Sam, I was playing along so I could do what I did.” He doesn’t say anything, just walks up to me and wraps his orangutan arms around me and Dean.

“You’re safe, that’s all that matters.” Sam says. A crash was heard outside the door. “Did Cas make it back?” Sam lets go and goes over to open the door. Sure enough, the angel looks disheveled and pissed.

“Cas.” I say quietly looking at him. I walk right up to him and wrap my arms around his waist. “I’m-”

“I know, I heard you.” I sigh.

“Still.” He grunts his answer. “Uh, you’re supposed to hug back you know.” I say with a light chuckle.

“Oh right.” His arms connect around my back, which makes me smile. I pull back.

“I should probably change, but I might keep some of the dresses. I hated that he made me wear them while I was here. But they were really nice looking on me.” I go over to the pile of my clothes and untie the sash. Grabbing my jeans and pulling them on. I look at Cas who looked at my body instead of my face.

“Braelyn, allow me.” He lifts his hand.

“If you don’t have enough grace then don’t bother.” I say pulling my shirt over with a wince. His hand falls and steps back with the boys who were stuffing their weapons back to where they had them. I finish getting dressed and head to the bedroom with the other dresses. Taking a bag from the wardrobe I pack the ones I liked, and some heels too. Free clothes, especially these expensive couture designs. When I got back down, I see that Dean had filled a bag full of his foreign alcohol. “Is that really necessary?”

“It’s booze, can’t let this go to waste when we blow this place up.” He smiles. “Come on, let’s go back home.” The smile that crept to my face was genuine. Home. Hopefully something forever. I hadn’t noticed the gasoline trailing outside as Sam dropped a lighter and just watch the mansion burn down as we piled into the Impala. There was another car on the side of the road. A blue mustang.

“Cas, how did you get back here?” I turn to him.

“Well, I heard that mustangs were fast cars, so I stole one.” He simply responds.

“Where did you land?”

“Somewhere in Michigan.” I nod and noticed the smoke in the distance and the distinct colors of police and firetrucks. Smiling because this is over, I can finally be free. Back with the boys.

  
  


A few days pass at the bunker. Sam and Dean have insisted that I let Cas heal my wounds.

“Guys, I said no, if he doesn’t have enough juice then I’m not gonna let him do it.” I cross my arms at the table.

“I do have enough grace to heal you.” And without another word, his hand skimmed over my body and everything instantly felt better.

“You know, you’ve helped me so much since I’ve been with them. Is there anything I can do in return?” I ask.

“No need.” Cas just smiles.

“You sure?” He nods. “Alright.”

“So, what do we do now?” Sam asks.

“I dunno, I don’t remember the last time I didn’t have to worry about if I’m doing this right and I’m able to think and do things on my own.” I sigh in relief, but something is nagging in the back of my brain. “Although, I still don’t feel quite right.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asks.

“Well, I- maybe I just need some time to be on my own. It feels like people have been supporting/watching over me since this whole thing started. I just need some me time.” Trying to find the right words without hurting them.

“If you need some time and space, we understand.” Sam says standing in front of me.

“It would only be for a little while, I’ll come back.” I say with a smile.

“Maybe you should go see your parents and tell them what happened.” Dean suggests.

“My mom would never understand and she wouldn’t really care. My dad, well, he died like 7 months ago.” I say.

“Then why did you tell us to hunt down your father in your note?” Sam questions sitting next to me.

“I dunno.” I drop my head. “Honestly, I said that just to make things worse, make the fires burn brighter within you, to think about the inevitable.”

“Brae, that was terrible.” Sam says sternly. “Seriously, you had us really worried for you.”

“It got you guys there faster didn’t it?” I look at Sam. Eyes glaring at my slight smile “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Sam’s right though, that suicide note really got us worried.” Dean says. I nod and hide my face from them. Sam pulls me into his front.

“But, you’re safe and fine.” Sam says.

“Yea, it’s a relief.” I sigh. “I should get some things together and head out.” I pull out of his embrace but his hand catches my wrist.

“Wait. Can’t you hold on a few days?” I look at him.

“You have something else to worry about now, something that was  _ way _ bigger than my thing. I’ll be back.” His grip loosens and lets me walk away. A few minutes pass and I have two duffel bags full of clothes and my laptop. Cas had disappeared at some point and the brothers followed me out to my truck. I throw the bags in the back, not in the truck bed, and walked to the front to see them off. “I’ll text you guys whenever. Thanks again.”

“Where will you be staying?” Dean asks.

“Cheap motels, cheap apartments, why?” I question.

“Well, we called another hunter friend of ours, she’s a really sweet lady and would love to take you in.” Sam says.

“I’m guessing it’s Jody.” I smile putting my hands in my back pockets. “Is this so she can report back to you?”

“Not entirely.” Dean copies my smile.

“That’s sweet, but I need some  _ me _ time, I think I’ll be fine on my own. I snagged some cash from Sabastien’s safe before I came down.” I grab my keys from my pocket and spin the lanyard around my finger.

“How much is some?” Sam cocks a brow.

“That my friend is confidential.” I wink. “But, if I’m in the area I’ll stop in and stay for a few days. Plus I think it’d be good for Alex to get a break from Jody sometime.” I laugh.

“I’m sure Jody could use the break from Alex.” Dean laughs too. He stops and stares at me and opens his arms. “C’mere.” I walked into his space and we both wrapped our arms around each other. “You be safe, ya hear.”

“I promise.” I pulled back a bit, held up my right hand folding my thumb over my pinky. “Scouts honor.” His hands grab my face, thumbs brushing my cheeks and leans down to kiss the top of my head. Dean let me go and I went over to Sam. The big lug that he is, he wouldn’t let me go. “Sam, the longer you hold me, the more it makes me want to stay, and you know I need some time to myself.”

“Right, sorry.” One hand caressed my face and he leaned in to brush my lips with his.

“I’ll be back, like I keep saying. Just finish taking care of this big bad you are against and be alive when I get back.” I smile. Getting out his arms I go to the driver’s door and get in. The truck starts and I wave as I put it in drive. They moved out of the way so I could get through. In the rearview mirror, they stand there watching me go down the long driveway. As I promised, I would be back, who knows when, but I will return. For who can stay away from the Winchester’s?


	11. Epilogue

“So how are things going on your end?”

_ “Oh, you know, peachy. What with the sun deteriorating, Dean willingly sacrificing himself to kill Amara and God dying, s’pretty good.” _

“Sam, that’s not funny. I’m a half hour away from the bunker, are you there?”

_ “No, the gang is hanging at a bar, trying to keep close together and all. But, Cas is back, which is good, I guess.” _

“I suppose. After, you know, everything is done, are you going to be going back to the bunker?”

_ “Yea, I’m pretty sure.” _

“Alright, then I’ll see you soon then. And Sam.”

_ “Yea?” _

“Everything will be fine.”

A slice of silence.  _ “I hope so. But I should get back.” _

“Right, talk soon.” The phone call ended and I set my phone on the seat next to me. The sky just looks so dim with the sun fading away. I don’t think Dean should have done what he’s doing now. Yea it’s the Winchester way to sacrifice for the greater good, killing 1 versus a whole planet, plus demons and angels. I gripped my steering wheel tighter at the idiocy of their plan. Sure there could have been another way, and they had to go with the one where one of them dies. In the time that I was away, I found some very interesting books, and thinking back on their plan, it’s pretty much the only thing that could work. They shared that they went through different theories and ultimately, Dean stepped up for the team. A noble knight, protecting the king's fortress when the king himself is dying. For the rest of the drive, I tried not to think, keeping my mind blank and away from the bad thoughts was better than sulking about Dean, or God for that matter. I stop abruptly, just before the opening to the garage, a blinding light was aimed everywhere I looked. I got out of my truck, the sky was suddenly so bright, full of life. Its rays kissing my skin and the life it shows. A tear slid down my face, along with a smile. “You did it, Dean.” 

 

I got back into my truck and parked it into the garage. After taking my bags out of the back, and shutting the lights to the garage off, I walk straight to my room. My stuff was still there, the way I left them, 3 and a half months. I walk aimlessly through the halls and wandered into Dean’s room. I go to one of his dressers and pull out a flannel shirt, bringing it close to my chest, smelling the scent of him. I sit on the bed and put his headphones on and silently listened to his playlist he had, somehow falling asleep. I don’t know how long I was asleep for, but when I awoke eventually, I took the headphones off and rubbed my eyes. Just as I stand from the bed, a scream that sounded like Cas echoed throughout the bunker.

“Cas!” I heard Sam say. Bolting out the room and into mine, searching for my gun, once I had it in my hands I ran to the back door to the library. I quietly open the door. “You and I both know you’re not gonna pull the trigger.” Whoever the lady was fired it, and Sam dropped down to one knee, groaning in pain.

“Who the hell are you?!” I shout pointing my gun at her. She turns around, look of surprise written in her features.

“None of your concern.” The lady was British.

“You shot my friend, it is my concern.” Walking towards her, Sam just watching me.

“Braelyn, stay back.” Sam shouted.

“Or what? It’s just gun pointing at gun here, she’s no threat to me, or you.” I say, my eyes never leaving the women’s.

“Braelyn. What an intriguing name.” She cocks her gun.

“It’s a family name.” I tell her.

“Not another step, or you’ll suffer a far greater wound than him.” Her posture never changing, very sure of what’s she’s doing.

“Braelyn, stop moving.” Sam grunts while trying to stop the bleeding from his knee. I hear something from behind me. Turning around, gun ready to fire and I’m hit in the jaw with something hard and metal. I drop my gun and hold my jaw. Looking at who it was between my hair, another woman wearing brass knuckles was standing there. I stand up straight and spit on the floor. I can feel the welt radiating all throughout my face, that fucker was going to hurt even more after a day or two. I peeked to where my gun fell, in the corner of a jutted out bookshelf, slightly under a chair, the lady with the gun would shoot me if I tried running for it. I turn back to the british chick, gun still pointed at me, expression never faltering.

“Fine.” I say to her and drop to my knees with my hands behind my head. Turning back to the other chick, she hit the other side, making me fall right into the space next to my gun. Just as I get my hand on it, she grabs me by my hair and slams the back of my head into the wall, knocking me out.

 

“Sam?” A heavy voice carried through the library. “Sammy?!” Then it disappears, but I can still hear the echoes. Still a little disoriented from my head being smacked, I grab my gun, sit and wait. Light footsteps were approaching where I was. Through the shelves, I couldn’t make out the face, I could see long blonde hair, and a green maybe grey jacket. Assuming it was a woman, she made her quick draw with a gun at me, and me to her. Then Cas is behind her.

“Who are you and where’s Sam?” He asks, she turns around.

“Hands in the air.” Dean comes running into the room.

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, it's okay, he's a friend! Hey Cas!” He goes to hug him. Cas hugs him back, relieved.

“Dean!”

“Okay, alright.”

“Dean, you're alive.”

“Yeah.”

“What about the bomb or the darkness? What happened?”

“I'll tell you everything, where's Sam?”

“Gone, he was kidnapped.” Dean whirls around, surprised to see me.

“Braelyn, I'm sorry I didn't see you there.” He helps me to stand. I grab the back of my head with a wince.

“I don’t get who he is, is he a hunter?” The woman asks.

“He’s an angel.” “I’m an angel.” Cas and Dean say at the same time.

“An angel?”

“An Angel, with a-a capital ‘A’. You know, wings, harp.”

“No, I don’t have a harp.” Cas corrects.

“This is Castiel. Cas, Braelyn, this is Mary, Winchester.” Dean introduces.

“Your mother.” Cas asks.

“I thought, you know.” I pipe in.

“That darkness brought her back, so. But, Brae, you said Sam was kidnapped?” Dean questions.

“Yea, I think, things were a little blurry after I was knocked out. Cas was here for a bit, though.”

“A woman blasted me away as soon as we walked in here. I dunno who she is, but she’s human.” Cas says.

“And I never caught her name, I showed up in here after Cas was blasted away and she shot Sam, all I know is that she’s british.” I say.

“When did this go down?” They get the low down and track the vehicle Sam was taken in. Which was a dead end until they found a veterinarian who knew the woman who took him. I stayed back to watch the fort. Eventually, though, they found him, in one piece, thank God. According to Dean, he’s ok and gone away with his sister. Which is really odd. They brought Sam back to the bunker and was very thankful that Cas had healed him. Sam described what that bitch did, made my stomach flip and heart skip some beats. But at least he was ok.

 

One night, however, they had returned from a hunt in Minnesota. I was in my room when I heard the bunker door and happily got up to greet them. But as soon as I got to the doorway between the entry and the kitchen, Mary was talking to the boys, and nothing sounded good. I watched from the door frame as she walked up to Dean and he backed away, already I can tell he was on the verge of tears. She grabbed a book from the table and walked up to Sam, hugging him goodbye.

“I love you both.” She says taking another glance at Dean, who wasn’t looking at her. She walked to her bag on the table, putting the book in and heading to the stairs. She chanced a glance my way but continued up and out the bunker. Sam watched her leave and jumped at the metal creaking open in the silence of the room. Dean never looking at her direction. Sam noticed me, but looked at the ground, avoiding my eyes.

“Sam, what happened?” I walk up to him and look back at the door for a split second.

“Mom left.” He says quietly. “She said she needed time.” I nod and look at Dean.

“Dean, you ok?” I cross my arms.

“Yea.” And he storms off, not saying another word. Dean was not ok, who is he kidding, not me and especially not Sam.

 

“Dean. Talk to me.” I ask him softly as he sits in the library.

“I'm not much for talking at the moment.” He says staring at his beer and the table.

“I'm serious, it's been two days since she needed her space, and your sulking like crazy.” I put my hand on his shoulder, for a kind gesture, but he pulls himself away from me.

“Yea, well, that’s just me.” Finally taking a sip from his beer.

“Dean!” I grab his face and make him look at me. “Enough is enough, talk, to, me.” He didn't say anything, ripped himself away from me and started walking to the hallway.

“Brae, you're not going to get him to talk about his feelings.” Sam says from the other side of the table.

“Well I'm not giving up.” I run after him and grip his arm. “Dean, I want to help you, you're wrecked and broken. Let me help you. If you need someone to listen to you, I'm that person, I won't judge, mock or criticize you. Please.” I can feel his arm muscles tighten, watching his face for anything. “I know you’re hurting, it’s ok, let it out.” He starts to shake.

“It’s just not fair.” He turns to face me, eyes shining and filling. I stay silent, and listen to him. “I wanted my mom, I had her, and she left. All I wanted was to be a family again, and she walked away from us. Is it too much to ask, for one little good thing to come out of something that was bad?” Dean hides his face as the tears started streaming. I walk into his space and take his hands away and replace them with my own. Wiping away the few still leaking down, and wrap my arms around him. His do the same, much tighter than my gentle embrace, like a vice. I can feel him trembling and I guide him to kneel on the floor with me. Placing one hand on the back of his head and the other caressing between his shoulder blades. His face in my neck, wetness becoming noticeable as he cries.

“I know it’s not fair, but, you gotta know, if you died and came back over 30 years later, wouldn’t you also struggle a bit? Dean, she’s gotta find where she fits, she’ll be fine, and I can tell she loves you both to not stay away for too long.” My fingers lightly massaging his scalp, running through his strands. “You gotta accept she needs the time to adjust a little more.” His arms seemed to loosen their grip, but his face stays hidden. “I know you hate sharing your feelings, especially crying. But, crying isn’t weak, it shows you’ve been strong for too long. You let it out and not ball up inside, then you get back up and keep fighting. It’s all part of being human.”

A moment of silence from the man clinging onto me, shaking a bit yet, I hear him sigh. “Thank you.” The words rumbled on my neck, and the arms tighten again. “I mean it. Thank you.” My hands find the sides of his face and I push him back so my eyes met his.

“You’re welcome.” I smile at him. “You going to be ok now?”

“Honestly, a little.” He sniffles, but shares a smile.

“As much as you hate chick flick moments, you sure blubber like a baby.” He looked slightly offended and I laughed at him.

“You said you wouldn’t criticize.” He pouts. I kiss the pout off his face.

“I’m not, stating the obvious.” I caress his face with my thumbs, every touch gentle. He makes a move and catches my lips again.

“I still think you were criticizing me, but I’m sure you’ll make it up.” His smile grew wider.

“Ok, so, we’re a little upset still, but you can mask it by trying to get lucky?” I chuckle.

“It’s worked for me before.” He winks, his cheeks still wet slightly with a tinge of pink.

“It has.” I heard Sam from behind me. “Even for me.”

“Don’t tell me I gotta give you a feel good speech too.” I turn to him with my hands still around Dean’s neck.

“I don’t need one.” He slides up right behind me. “But, I mean if you’re offering some sort of feel good solution.” His hands find my hips, fitting my back to his front. “That’s fine with me.”

“Hands off little bro, she was helping me.” Dean says over my head.

“But she offered to help me too.” Sam says pulling me closer, ass pressing against his groin. I gulp and my face, I can feel it burning with a deep blush of two brothers fighting over me. 

“I was first.” Dean’s arms tighten again, I look up and they are nearly nose to nose. I lean up and run my tongue across Dean’s neck, and doing the same to Sam. Their attention was brought back to me instead of the bickering they were doing. “What was that for?”

“You two fighting over me, got me all flustered. It’s nice, actually.” I grin.

“What are you suggesting, seems like you’ve got something in mind.” Sam asks. His interest in what I was thinking was certainly noticeable.

“Well, for starters, I’m not one to fight over, share.”

“I don’t share.” Dean says with an almost possessive growl.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to jack off alone in your room.” I try unhooking Dean’s arms from my back, but they held tight, along with Sam’s hands on my hips. “It’s fine if you don’t want to do a threesome, Dean. Sam and I can find a place deep in the bunker to go.”

“Darlin’, I’m not lettin’ a catch like you go.” Dean drawls.

“Damn boy, love it when you do that.” My heart rate picking up speed.

“Do what, gorgeous?” He says with the same drawl. A shiver ran through my body as he spoke.

“Are we going to sit here on our knees all night, or are we going to do something?” Sam asks. With not another look at Sam, I grabbed Dean’s face and brought it closer to mine, lips crushing roughly. Dean let out a groan of approval and moved closer than I thought possible. Which caused me to press back into Sam, sandwiching me in between them, a groan coming from the man behind me. “I’m feeling a little left out here.” I pull away from Dean, both of us panting, turning to look at Sam.

“Would you like a turn?” I ask.

“Hell yea I would.” He says a little enthusiastically.

“Your brother’s all yours.” I look into his hazel eyes, but his face distracts me, because he had a look of disgust. “I’m kidding.” I reach behind his neck and pull him down. Sam’s kiss had more fire and passion. I feel Dean’s lips press all over my neck, licking certain areas until he got behind my ear.

“Let’s move to my room.” Hot breath over my ear. I moan in Sam’s mouth. Dean gets up from the floor and I remove my lips from his brother. The both of us get up and we fast walk into Dean’s room. I’m shoved down on my back on his bed. “Which one of us would you like first?” I prop myself up on my elbows and stare at the men standing at the foot of the bed, both with a bulge in their denim.

“Dean.” I say staring into his green eyes.

“Good choice.” He strips out of his shirts and climbs his way up to my face. Catching my lips as his hips grind down. “Too many clothes.” He mutters over my mouth. Dean straddles my hips and helps take my shirts off, along with my bra. “Damn girl, been too long.”

“Yea it’s been.” I roam my eyes up and down his torso, admiring the built man on top of me. “Sammy, you joining us on here?” But he was already at the side of the bed. “Were you there the whole time?”

“Yea.” He says palming himself over his jeans.

“Well, get the hell over here.” I reach a hand out, grabbing onto a belt loop, practically pulling him down. He removed his pants before he climbed on to the bed, next to my head. While I was focused on the naked gigantor next to me, Dean had ducked down and started kissing across my neck, leaving little love marks. Making me sigh out with pleasure, my left hand running through Dean’s hair, gripping lightly as he ventures down to my chest. I reach back with my right hand and run my fingers across Sam’s torso, dragging over the ridges of his abs. He flexes his stomach with the touches I’m doing. Fingers lightly grazing over his cock as they continue to his inner thigh, making him shudder and sigh. “Oh fuck!” Two of Dean’s fingers had entered inside me along with his tongue on my clit. My nails slightly dig into Sam’s thigh as he continues to lave along my little pleasure button. I look back at Sam who is lazily stroking himself.

“Brae, can I touch you too?” Sam pants. I moan and nod my head in his direction. Placing my right hand with the other in Dean’s hair. Moaning louder as Dean adds another finger, although it was muffled with Sam’s mouth. He moves along my face, down my neck and onto my chest. Dean sits up, fingers still inside, pumping in and out.

“Would you like me to fuck you like this, or doggy style?”

“Well, would it be easier to suck Sam’s dick while in doggy style?” I pant out a few strangled moans as Sam was mouthing at one of my nipples.

“True, flip over baby.” Sam backs off and Dean removes his fingers. I turn over to my hands and knees. Sam gets in front of me, dick standing out towards me. I feel Dean grab onto my hips, running right hand over my ass and lower back. I instinctively stick my tongue out and lick Sam’s slit. Eliciting a deep groan from the man in front of me.

“God Brae, teasing me!” He grabs my hair and pulls back so my neck cranes, my face looking right at him. Dean’s hand kneads the flesh of my ass, then it disappears. I moan and jerk forward as Dean brought his hand back down, smacking my cheek.

“Fuck!” I bite my lip as Dean did it again.

“You like that?” Dean says rubbing the raw red flesh. I whimper as a response, my cheeks probably are really pink and my pupils dilated.

“Dean, give her one more.” Sam says, eyes never leaving mine. I close my eyes in anticipation, I tense as soon as the blow hit. Sam then brings my face toward his leaking dick. My eyes reopen, pleading with Sam. I feel Dean’s cock head poking at my entrance.

“You ready for me?” I nod, turning back to Dean.

“Please.” I whimper. He grins and slowly makes his way in. Looking back towards the younger brother, trying his signiture puppy eyes that I’ve seen him use on Dean a bunch of times. It falters when Dean bottoms out. “Sam.” I whine. He only chuckles at me, and guides his dick to my mouth. Dean pulls out the same time that I allow Sam to enter. It’s almost like a seesaw rhythm, but soon finding a rhythm that pushes in and out at the same time. Sam knows I can only go so far with his dick, and fucks my mouth a little on the shallow side. Dean is moving fast and deep, skin slapping skin.

“Brae, you feel so fucking good!” I hear Dean groan. I moan around Sam’s cock creating vibration, making him moan and grip my hair tighter. With the limited mobility I try and thrust back onto Dean. Telling him to go faster, which he understood. His pace and how deep he was going, made me moan around Sam’s cock. Completely forgetting that I’m supposed to blow him. I reach a hand to rub my clit, right on the edge and Sam pulls out and watches me come undone by Dean.

“Holy shit.” I look up at Sam, Dean still thrusting into me. Sam had his hand at the base of his cock, staving himself. My walls still clenching after I came, tighter around Dean’s cock, pushing him faster, almost screaming out. He pulls himself out and cums on my back. I flip over and stare at Sam. Hand still around the base.

“I didn’t think I’d cum that fast.” Dean’s panting.

“You’re welcome.” I say. “ Sam, you gonna cum?”

“Just gimme a minute.” He says and gets off the bed. Walking towards the foot of the bed. Opening my legs and inviting him in. He crawls over me and catches my lips in a heated kiss. Toying his cock at my entrance. With a pull of my bottom lip between his teeth, he enters. A long moan escapes my throat on his way in. Sam leans back up and places his hands behind my knees, pushing my thighs against my body as he pulls out a bit. Dean takes advantage and attacks my mouth. Sam’s pace was fast and hard, but his cock pushed on the best spots, I purposefully clench around him to hear him groan. Dean’s hand ventures lightly on my stomach, fingers rubbing my clit. All my moans were caught by Dean’s mouth, swallowing each one.

“Fuck Brae, you take Sammy’s cock so good.” Dean releases from my mouth and I whimper at the praise. The fingers on my clit move faster. “I bet that first night here you came alone on his cock.”

“I did.” I say before a loud moan erupted. “Sam, faster.” I whine. He happily obliges. All the sensations around me, both boys focused on getting me off was so hot. “Fuck!” I practically scream as I came. Both men helping me ride it out. Dean had moved to latch his mouth on my neck, biting small marks down my chest. His tongue flicking one of my nipples. Sam’s thrusts were becoming erratic and groaned quite loud. Sam pulled out and jerked through his orgasm, white stripes landing on my stomach and some on Dean’s arm. He didn’t seem to mind though. Dean kept rubbing my clit until I was shaking with the need to cum again.

“God damn, girl.” Sam says watching me writhe on Dean’s fingers.

“Dean!” I scream again and buck my hips as he kept toying with my clit. He pulls his hand back and just stares at me. I can see him with hooded eyes, smirk on his face. I reach a hand behind his neck and pull him down for a soft kiss. “Fuck, that was amazing.” I say after I catch my breath. Turning my head to Sam, he leans down and pecks my lips.

“You're damn right.” Sam says over my lips. “We should get cleaned up, especially you.” He looks down at my stomach.

“I suppose.” I sigh. Sam leans back and stands from the bed. Dean gets up and stands next to him, they both stare at me.

“Y’coming?” Dean asks. I lift my arms up to one of them and Sam is the one to move and pick me up. We stride to the showers and get cleaned up.

 

We were all in the kitchen eating something. “Dean, are you ok now?” I ask after a bite of food.

“Yea, I should be, I dunno. It still hurts, but I’m sure I’ll get over it.” He smiles and places his hand on my cheek from across the table, stroking my cheekbone and going back to his food. “Thank you.”

“Welcome.” I say with a smile. Sam clears his throat, feeling like we forgot about him in our little moment. “Sorry, Sammy. Are you going to be ok?” I ask him sarcastically.

“Yes.” He chuckles. It feels great to be back with the boys. I think things will finally look up from here.


End file.
